Sweet Possibilities
by tmwillson3
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots from prompts on livejournal. All the Jareth, Sarah, and goblins you could ask for, with plenty of romance and fluff. Includes drabbles! Chapters 25 and 26: In The Dark: 2 drabbles with tragedy/angst/darker fare, and Revenge: silliness ensues when Jareth takes revenge on Sarah for all her photo-taking with an old photo album from her teenage years
1. Chapter 1: One Samhain Night

One Samhain Night

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. Hey look! A new Labyrinth story! Sorry about the delay. Anyway, I finally joined livejournal and labyfic, and they do prompts. I decided to combine the prompt idea with my desire to write a Halloween fic since I did not do one this year (very sad). The main ideas for this story come from the picture prompt on livejournal, and an image from **_**The Goblins of Labyrinth. **_** Brian Froud included some concept art in it, including (what I assumed to be) an image of Sarah sitting on a ledge, holding a mask. I love that image and wanted to capture it in a story, so I did. Forgive me for my awkward ability to describe. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sarah, can I have your extra candy?"

"Of course, Toby. Tomorrow. Right now, you need to go to bed."

"But I want to play with the goblins."

"Tomorrow, Tobes. They'll be back. Besides, I remember them saying that there is a special party Underground tonight, so they're probably at that."

Sarah leaned in and kissed her little step-brother on the forehead before heading to the door.

"Will you go?"

Sarah stopped for a moment to consider Toby's question. She could be honest. At this point, why not?

"Yes, I'm going. The Goblin King said that he got me a special dress for tonight."

"Can I go with you?" Toby said as he yawned.

"Not tonight, Squirt. When you're older."

"Promise?"

"Of course. This is my first one so I can tell you about it later."

"Oh boy. Can't wait," yawned Toby again.

"Good night, Toby. I love you."

"Love you, too. Night, Sarah, and say hi to the Goblin King for me."

At that, Sarah closed the door and headed to her bedroom. Halloween as she knew it was now over, now that Toby and she had come home, traded candy, and blown out the candles in their carved pumpkins before putting Toby to bed. But, the night was still young, and Sarah had plans of her own.

True, she had never attended a Samhain revelry before, but over time, she had come to trust Jareth more. The last couple years had given her a chance to attend events held in the Goblin Kingdom, the first one being the yearly celebration for the Labyrinth Champion, the Champion's Ball.

Sarah liked shaking hands with all of the goblins who inhabited the Goblin Kingdom, and she was glad when she could leave to escape all the drunken singing that always happened when they toasted their Champion. Jareth could not, but he was used to it by now.

Once she started attending the Champion's Ball for a few years, Jareth asked her to attend a party at the castle, and Sarah had loved meeting people from other kingdoms, prompting her to suggest to Jareth that she would be willing to attend more parties.

And so it happened that a box appeared on Sarah's bed on night, accompanied with a letter. The letter invited Sarah to attend the Samhain revelry that Jareth hosted each year. His only condition was that she wait for him to show her around, since she was still a mortal and could be seen as a lost mortal for sacrifice.

Inside the box was the outfit Sarah was to wear for the revelry. Different types of folk wore certain colors and outfits. For Samhain, masks were customary, and so Sarah had a white mask that covered her whole face, a red ribbon to hold it in place. The mask matched her outfit, a thin, white dress that went to her knees and had fitted, long sleeves. While it hugged her curves at her midsection, it billowed out at the bottom.

The soft cotton felt good on her body, and when she went outside in the dress, she felt warm. It was balmy for a New England Halloween, and the slight breeze felt good on her grown-out hair as she let it fall about her face.

Once outside, Sarah made the trek to the meeting place she and Jareth had agreed on. Walking through the now-dark streets, Sarah eventually made it to the park where she had used to read _Labyrinth _out loud. Once she crossed the bridge, she headed into the forest, taking the path Jareth had shown her.

When Sarah arrived at the meeting place, Sarah leaned against a tree, waiting for Jareth to appear. When Jareth was fifteen minutes late, Sarah began to worry.

Then, she heard a sound not far away.

Sarah got up from the tree to investigate the noise. After walking a few feet away, she saw a faint glow in the distance, as well as heard what she thought was singing. Sarah was about to head back to her tree to continue waiting for Jareth when she saw several goblins come toward her, waving and jumping up and down. She waited for them to get to her, just in case he had sent them in his place. He had sent her trio of friends in his place for her second party, so it was possible.

"Lady! You late!"

"So is your king," said Sarah with a little irritation.

"He stuck in meeting and late. Wants to see you bad. Come with us!"

As the goblins spoke, one of the goblins pulled his hands out from behind him, revealing a flower crown with white and light pink blooms. He smiled up at Sarah and held out the crown to her, so she took it and put it on. She started to put on her mask as well, but the goblins made a fuss, so she did not put it on.

All the goblins seemed excited to lead her to the kingdom, so she followed them. They had not gone far before the volume of the singing became much louder, and likewise, the glow became bigger and brighter. A little more distance showed that there were figures dancing around a giant bonfire.

When they were close to the clearing where the bonfire was, Sarah saw the veil. It had always been said that the veil between the two worlds was thinnest on that night, and Sarah had to agree. Every time she had ever gone through it, it had taken time to get through, the distance and the light fog that always appeared magically. Tonight, though, no such fog existed, and it was easy to see how close she was to everyone else.

Sarah reached out to touch the veil, but then the goblins tugged at her dress.

"This way, lady!" they said, pointing to the right.

And so they went to the right, Sarah assuming that they were leading her to Jareth. When they came upon the veil again, the goblins went through, leaving Sarah to stare at it. It seemed much brighter and hazier there, and Sarah did not understand why until she also stepped through the veil.

What Sarah saw made her gasp. All around her were white Christmas lights. Every branch and tree had the lights draped around them, creating a pathway to walk under, and with the light playing off of the dried leaves, it certainly was a sight. She felt as though she were under a house of light.

Jareth had definitely done this for her, since he did not like using electricity or anything modern like that. Jareth knew how much she liked Christmas and decorating, so perhaps that was where he thought of this. She would thank him for this when she found him, whenever that was.

There were moments like this that Sarah held very pleasant thoughts about the Goblin King. He could be arrogant and full of himself sometimes, and he had a habit of trying to provoke her to get a rise from her, whether or not there were others around.

At the same time, he was known to arrange little things like this for her from time to time, whether it was allowing her to pick out her dresses for the Champion's Ball, or letting her friends lead her in. He was also a great dancer, and she was lucky that he took it upon himself to dance with her at least half of the time to make her feel comfortable when she first started attending the balls.

Close to the gazebo of lights was a small bench, and Sarah sat down on it, enjoying the view. However, it was not long before the singing drew her attention again. She was curious, and so she wandered over to the fire.

When Sarah got close to the fire, she was able to make out the fae in attendance. All sang loudly in a language she did not understand, but that was fine with her. It was melodious and joyful, and she could not ask for more.

Once one of the fae noticed her, she waved to Sarah to join them. Sarah was glad to join, but in her joy, she did not notice the sinister look that crossed the fae's features, or the similar looks that came onto others' faces.

Once Sarah was in the inner circle, the group began to chant and dance, joining hands around Sarah. For several minutes, Sarah enjoyed the atmosphere, until the chanting's rhythm became faster, and several of those in the circle began giving Sarah hungry looks.

As the chanting hit its apex, Sarah saw everyone's faces turn toward her. Then, they let go of each other's hands to reach toward her before stepping toward her. That gesture, combined with their faces, suddenly reminded Sarah of when she had been in the firey forest, with the fireys coming toward her as though to try to take off her head.

For one brief moment, she thought she was seeing things as one of the fae looked at her, his bright red, hairy mask seeming to turn into a firey, and Sarah panicked.

With reflexes perfected from years of tag and hide-and-go-seek with her younger brother, Sarah braced herself and ducked. Then, she dove under the outstretched arms and took to running as fast as she could. As she ran, she heard loud cries of anger and frustration, along with the crashing of feet giving chase, and it occurred to Sarah that perhaps she had almost been used as a part of their celebration that night, as Jareth had warned her.

Sarah continued to run when that realization hit her, and all she could think about was Jareth. How she wished that he was there, protecting her or otherwise holding her close. Perhaps then she would not have to worry about losing her life, or having to deal with sticks and thorny plants that scratched her as she ran through them.

How she wished that she had waited, and Jareth had not been late. That she could just enjoy herself as she had in the past with him, even if it was not realistic to always be like that. That instead of doing the limbo to avoid low branches, she could dance the waltz with Jareth, as she had several times now. It filled her lonely nights when she tried to fall asleep, and she feared that this night would also join the ranks, though as a nightmare she wished to forget.

How Sarah wished that it were not some fae chasing her, but rather, Toby and Jareth, teaming up as they had in the past, plotting behind trees and then screaming their battle cry (Toby's idea) as they ran to catch up to Sarah (Jareth usually). The two made a good team, especially when they were fighting against Sarah.

Once Sarah was in the forest some ways, she stopped to see if she was still being pursued. She did not hear any branches crackling or see anything, besides the omnipresent glitter that seemed to coat everything in the Labyrinth. She was not sure if she was in the firey forest or not, but she hoped not for her sake.

Sarah decided to go back to the bench where she had been before and weaved her way through the creaky trees and fallen, stale leaves. When she was close, she heard leaves being crunched. She stopped.

Waiting a few moments, she heard nothing, so she continued. Then, she heard more crushed leaves. She stopped and still heard nothing. She continued looking all around, but could not see anything. She ran faster, and the snapping of branches became louder.

Sarah kept looking around as she ran, and she was forced to stop when she saw two trees in her path. Not only did the crunching increase in sound, but she finally saw movement. She took a couple quiet steps closer to the two trees until she felt a branch touch her right shoulder, and another one touch her leg near her knee.

Sarah kept looking around until she heard what she thought was someone's heavy breathing. She waited a few moments, and it became louder. She saw nothing until she felt heat on her right shoulder. When she looked that way, Sarah jumped and staggered back a step.

From her lips, she breathed, "Jareth."

She did not know what it was, but she was afraid. There was a large, furry beast, as tall as Ludo, but thinner and darker in color. The beast's paws (she assumed they were) were shaped just like Ludo's, but its head was vastly different. Instead of the simple horns and kind face of Ludo, the beast of her nightmares had the face of a goat, long and thin, with orange bulging eyes, a long nose, and a small goatee at the bottom of its face.

The thing growled at her, its sound a cross between a dog's bark and Ludo's rock call. It was only when she tried to take more steps away that she realized that one of the upper paws had claws, and those claws were in fact caught in her right sleeve.

Sarah's fight or flight reflex kicked in, and she chose to run. She yanked her right arm away, creating a large gash in her dress from the sleeve to the back of the dress. She went in the opposite direction of the beast, running with all her might. She kicked bushes out of the way of her feet, and she pushed or pulled out any branches that stood in her way.

Still, the echoing footsteps kept coming. At one point, it seemed as though another beast had joined the pursuit, but not for long. Every now and then, she would see its face, and she shrieked when she saw it.

After one time when it got particularly close, Sarah got an extra burst of energy. She made more turns, going deeper into the forest. She stopped when a branch got stuck in the bottom of her dress.

She waited, and heard nothing. She waited more, and then she heard more footfalls.

She heaved the branch out, only to pull apart her dress at the bottom, but still, the branch would not become unstuck. After several more tries, she simply ripped the bottom part of the dress off of her, allowing her to run again.

When she ran this time, she was more careful to step lightly, and it paid off. The beast ran in a different direction, and she did not try to stop it. After she heard no sound, she moved a little further to a small clearing. She realized that the entire forest was thinning out, and that she was close to the walls of the Labyrinth, meaning she had gotten in deep, perhaps even close to where she had entered the forest with Ludo.

Dazed and tired, Sarah sat on the ground. After twenty minutes of no sound, her heart beat slower, and she thought that she was safe. She wandered over to an area next to the wall, and sat on a rocky outcropping.

As she looked around to take stock of her situation, she realized several things. First, somehow she still held Jareth's mask in her hand. Second, she felt her flower crown, and realized that several flowers had been lost. Her person was a little worse for wear, with her legs scraped from the tree branches that she passed, and soreness all around.

Sarah closed her eyes, resting her head against the wall and her flyaway hair. Pulling up one knee, she took off her shoes to rub her feet, as well as remove any little bits of thorns and branches that might have gotten stuck to her in some way.

Sarah remained sitting for some time, unsure of where she was. How she would get back, she had no idea, but she knew that the goblins and Jareth would eventually come looking for her.

When Jareth came back to mind, Sarah was torn between a desire to hug him and strangle him. She would do anything to get out of the mess she had gotten herself into, and she found great comfort in Jareth's strong arms. At the same time, he had invited her out during a time that was probably not safe for her, and she regretted agreeing to come out. She should have known better, but she was curious and trusted Jareth. She chose to ignore the warning and still wandered toward the bonfire.

Sarah wanted to call out on the off-chance that someone was looking for her, but she was also afraid that someone else might find her who would not have such benevolent purposes. She was frustrated.

Sarah mumbled, "Oh, how I wish Jareth were here right now. I'd give him a word or two!"

Sarah looked at the ground for several more moments, frustration and cold taking over. She wanted to go home, and that was when she felt it. The breeze.

It was no ordinary breeze. This was Jareth's calling card, that slight gust of wind that swirled around and covered everything and anything in its wake with glitter. Sure enough, she saw swirls of glitter pass her by, and she sighed. She was safe. Then, she felt a gloved hand on her right shoulder.

"Sarah, love? Are you alright?"

"What do you think, Great Goblin King? Do I look alright?"

Sarah turned around to face Jareth then, a wave of warm joy filling her as she saw the familiar eyes (now more concerned) and face (cocked lower), and yet she still could not help but vent her frustration upon him. She was not sure who she was more annoyed with at that moment, Jareth or herself, even if her annoyance toward Jareth was unfounded. She did not see the relief that had flashed across Jareth's face when he first saw her, as concern for her well-being took over.

"No. You look awful. You're all scratched up, and my present has been ruined. You've been crying."

Sarah felt the warm tears at that moment.

"Not for long. They're tears of joy. I can finally leave this place."

Sarah's voice cracked as finished what she said, and Jareth took that moment to pull her into his arms, sighing softly at her choice of phrase. He had worked too hard to let go of her now.

"I'm here now, Precious. All will be well. Do you want to go home, or may I take you to the castle first to get cleaned up?"

It was tempting to just go home and fall asleep in bed. She would sleep well tonight. But, the idea of leaving Jareth at that moment filled her with a strange shortness of breath she could not explain. He had asked at least, something he had been slowly learning to do with her instead of just whisking her away whenever he felt it necessary.

Sarah looked into his eyes and said, "Castle, please."

In a flash of light and glitter, Sarah was in the main throne room, now dirtier than ever from partying goblins, and Jareth sat down in his throne, cradling Sarah as softly as he could. Now was not the time for reprimand, not if he wanted her to stay.

Goblins appeared, and Jareth ordered them to get the healer, as well as certain salves. While they waited, Jareth murmured comforting words in her ear, apologizing for being late and everything else that had happened.

Sarah was quiet for a time, content to just feel warm and safe. Soon, the healer came and inspected Sarah, and he gave Jareth the necessary salves and reported that Sarah was otherwise not injured. Then, the healer left, and Jareth took to applying the salves to Sarah's body. As he applied, Sarah told Jareth of her adventures.

"All done, Precious."

"Thank you, Jareth. I appreciate you doing this."

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"Would you mind if I did not come back to the Underground for a while? I know it's my fault for wandering about, but-"

"I understand," he said, his words a little more brittle than he liked.

"Thanks. I just need some time."

"Is there anything that could help to calm you down after all that has just happened?"

Jareth waited for her to want to go home and leave him alone, yet again. Sarah paused for a moment, and she realized that she had not mentioned anything about the lights when she had first entered. She smiled.

"Actually, there is. It's when I first entered with the goblins. Those lights."

Jareth's eyes lit up. "You liked my surprise?"

"Very much."

"Then let's go there."

Sarah blinked, and she was seated on the bench, Jareth beside her. All thoughts of cold had left her now that Jareth was beside her, and any fear that she may have felt from the bonfire was replaced by the solid protection of Jareth's arms. Yes, this was good. This was the way it should be always.

Sarah's mind continued on in that strain as she looked around and tried not to stare at Jareth's growing smile (smug already about his good job, no doubt), until she analyzed what it was she was thinking. Always? When had she wanted to always be with him? Did he have any such feelings as he once professed?

Sarah had not thought that she had moved when she had that lightbulb moment, but apparently she had, as Jareth pulled her closer to him.

"Is something wrong, Sarah?"

"How long have you been searching for me?"

Jareth did not wait long to answer, his annoyance showing.

"From the moment those idiotic goblins said that they had brought you in my realm."

"How did you find me?"

"You said your right words," he said with a smile, "even if you wished to say some unladylike things to me."

Sarah giggled before responding, "I really must remember those words better."

"Sarah, why are you curious?"

Sarah pulled away before answering.

"I was afraid that you had not been searching for me at all, that you didn't even realize I was here or missing."

"Never, Sarah. I was more worried than I'll ever admit aloud. I know what my kind is capable of, and I didn't want to lose you again."

"Again?"

"When you said I had no power over you. It required your wish for me to come back, and I made sure to fulfill that wish with the ball."

"I enjoyed our time together. I hope we can have more times like that."

"I'd give you much more if you wanted it."

Sweet possibility filled Sarah's eyes. Sarah turned her head to face Jareth as she said, "You would?"

Jareth's voice dropped lower, her view of him finally changing to that of a lover.

"Yes. Allow me to show you how much."

Jareth kissed Sarah then, and she put up no resistance. The night that had seemed so dreadful no longer was. Now, she had more possibilities than she had ever considered before, but she was not thinking about all that right now.

The only thing that mattered right now was that she was sitting under some of the most beautiful lights she had ever seen, and that she was in the arms of Jareth, desired more than she could imagine. Tonight was only the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Aww, it's a more protective Jareth. So, who was expecting all that fluff at the end? If you were not, then you have not read enough of my stories/fluff. Consider this a late Halloween offering, and look for more prompt-inspired stories. So glad to be out of my Labyrinth rut. It's hard to believe that it's already December! I hope everyone is ready for a well-deserved Christmas break/vacation and stays safe. I know I am. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Goblin Gifts

Goblin Gifts

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth, or the Nutcracker. All rights go to their respective owners. This is another prompt response for livejournal, a seasonal one (Tis' the Season) that included an Advent calendar. Also, I have only taken one dance lesson at the age of four, and I claim no knowledge of ballet, other than what I read on wikipedia. I apologize for any wrong terminology. I have seen The Nutcracker a few times, and I went to Busch Gardens recently, watching a beautiful bit of ballet, including a man in all white that inspired Jareth here. It's more glorious holiday fluff. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The goblins had one rule: do not let Sarah see them while they watch her.

Because, if they got caught, Sarah would see them, and then she would get mad and tell their King. And if the King found out, then they were all going for an extended vacation to the Bog. They did not want to spend any time in the Bog of Eternal Stench, so they made it a habit to not let Sarah see them, even if they stole her things from time to time. She had nice socks, after all.

And then one day, a goblin got caught.

Poor Skampers. He just could not scamper away fast enough.

To his great surprise, Sarah did not look shocked that he was trying to make off with the remnants of some mashed potatoes and stuffing from Thanksgiving that Sarah had left to cool on her desk. Not only did she smile at him, but she let him take it home! And then, she did not tell Jareth!

The entire goblin population was amazed! They had to thank Sarah somehow for being so generous. And so they thought, until they could think no more. Then, Skampers went and found the small pine tree that he had stolen from Sarah a year ago, and the answer was found: bring back all the stuff they had stolen!

But alas! Most of the stuff would be returned in a few days, so they would have to spread it out and find more things. They figured that if they showed their thanks for at least a month, then Sarah would stay nice and not tell their king what had happened. Yes, clearly, a little bribe never hurts. And so the search began to find more appropriate things to give to Sarah.

Meanwhile, Sarah was experiencing post-Thanksgiving blues.

Black Friday had been an unsuccessful day, getting two hours of sleep, a dented car, and a toaster out of the whole day spent trying to find gifts for her family and friends. There was too much leftover Thanksgiving food, and she was sick of mashed potatoes and stuffing.

She was getting ready to go back to homework and studying to finish off those last couple weeks of classes of her fall semester of college, and she wanted no part of it. She wanted to have only one semester left of college, yes, but it was going to be rough getting there. It was now the last day of November, and she was not excited for what the next day brought. Because tomorrow meant that it was December, and the beginning of Advent, a time of joyful preparation before Christmas. Joyful, her foot. More like excruciating chaos by the time all was done.

Her list of things to do before Christmas was daunting (at least by her standards). She needed to finish three papers and take three final exams (she always wondered why everything bad came in threes).

She had to practice for ballet (not a stress-free elective as hoped), as her final would have her performing the Nutcracker with Toby (forced into it by his mother), and she was not at all ready for that. She would be Clara, and the guy playing the Nutcracker Prince was a stuck-up narcissist that she really wished would float away, based on the size of his ego. But she only had to deal with him for another month, and then she was free from him and his nasally voice demanding attention.

She had to find gifts for all her family, and she did not know how she was going to find time to do it between the classes and ballet. But find time she would!

And so, on November 30, Sarah saw a goblin. She was already in despair about what else could go wrong, so finally having visual confirmation of her hunch was actually kind of nice. If only she could get her socks back. But she smiled at the goblin and happily let him have the food that she did not want to eat any more.

Little did she realize that in doing this one good deed, she would be repaid tenfold for her troubles.

She woke up on December 1, opened the first slot on the Advent calendar, only to see something green catch her eye. While eating the chocolate in the calendar, she sought out the green item, which turned out to be her missing pet pine tree. She had assumed that it had been thrown out because it had died or had Merlin do his business in it, but apparently not.

It seemed the goblins had taken it, and now wished to give it back. That was fine with her, as now she could decorate it. The only thing was that there was a peach inside of it, for reasons she could not fathom. She had heard of partridges in pear trees, but peaches in pine trees? Definitely goblins afoot.

It was either that, or Jareth had planted it, but she did _not _want to think about him. He was an active part of her fantasies, and that was it, thank you very much. She would never see him again, and she was resigned to that.

Sarah went about her business until the next day, when she went to her Advent calendar to discover that the flap was already slightly folded, and the chocolate gone! Some injustice, no doubt goblin in nature, had happened there, until she saw that two pairs of socks had appeared, each with chicken feathers stuck in them in a decorative fashion. Sarah shook her head as she placed the feathers on her tree and took the socks to the washing machine to be thoroughly cleaned and bleached of all goblin residue.

The rest of the week continued in this fashion, with her chocolate being taken, and more items being returned. She ended up getting back eleven more pairs of socks (each with more feathers), bouncy balls (Toby would be glad), some rubber bands, and many pencils. Sarah had never seen more chicken feathers in her life, and her tree looked as though a chicken had been skinned over it.

And that was perhaps the only good news about that week.

Everything else had not worked out so well, especially money-wise. The car had cost more to fix than she had expected, so she had less to spend on gifts. That, and her work was giving her less hours, so less cash flow in general. She had found something nice for her father, but it had cost more than she expected. Part of her had wanted to stamp her foot about the state of unfairness of the world, but thoughts of Jareth smirking and asking her about her basis for comparison shut her up quickly, as she was distracted by some lovely thoughts of him from when he had said that to her.

Ballet practice had been frustrating, as Toby kept complaining about the male lead, who in turn made snide remarks about Toby. She had to tell off the dude once, and she had a feeling she would be doing it more by the end of the month since he did not think Toby deserved to be listened to.

Her "Nutcracker Prince" (more like a nutcracker with his exaggerated looks) spoke of accidentally dropping her once, but she gave him her best death glare to discourage that line of thought. She wanted to drop him in the Bog of Eternal Stench, and she would bet good money that Jareth would gladly help her.

At least she got one paper done. She was sleep-deprived, but it was worth it. She could deal with it if it meant one less thing to worry about later on.

The second week of Advent was not very joyful, either. The goblins were still taking her chocolate, but they were giving her more interesting things. Now, she not only had enough chicken feathers to fill a pillow, but she had more gel pens, paper clips, sticky notes, and general office supplies to open a black market on the items. A pity it all did not appear when she first went to college.

Why the goblins gave her such things she had no idea, but she could use them, so she was glad. Some part of her wondered if Jareth told them what to give her, since everything was so practical. But she ignored those thoughts of Jareth as much as possible. He had no reason to think of her at all.

Sarah managed to finish off the other two papers during that second week, so she was glad. She had to finish them, as her family wanted to decorate, and she _had _to help with that. Her joy was short-lived, however, as the sleep-deprivation she had from those nights managed to help her catch a cold, leaving her stuck in bed and missing class and ballet practice, as well as get no shopping done.

Sarah thought that she had a fever or was at least hallucinating because she could have sworn that she heard Jareth's voice whisper "Feel better, Precious" at least once, right before kissing her on the cheek, but that was not possible. She was determined to get better after that.

By the time Sarah was feeling better, the third week was upon her, and she was beginning to panic. Finals were right around the corner, and she still had a lot to catch up on.

Thankfully, the goblins decided that for the third week, they would give her cups. But these were no ordinary cups. Each day, she received three hand-painted ceramic cups with an awful-smelling hot liquid inside that she threw out each day until the last, when the window and door would not open, so she was forced to drink three cups of it. She hated it, but magically all the windows and doors opened, so she would survive.

Sarah decided that the cups would be loved and taken care of properly by her step-mother, so she decided to give all but the very last one as a gift set. The last one had a white owl on it, and since it reminded Sarah of Jareth, she kept it for herself.

Hoggle had told her that Jareth sometimes turned into an owl, and she was sure that she had seen an owl follow her before. Sarah wrapped all the cups up nicely with little bows on each, just the way her step-mother had taught her. With that gift done, all she had to do was find one for Toby.

Sarah spent much of the third week catching up on what she missed in practice and classes, which was not as much as she feared. Rudolph the nasal-nosed wonder had spent much of the week she was gone complaining about how he deserved time off like Sarah, so she caught up within a couple of days. That allowed her to practice with Toby more, which made Toby happy since Sarah was so busy. With classes, much of it was review, so she went to more office hours, in addition to studying in the library.

When the fourth week was upon Sarah, she was praying that it was Christmas already. The big performance was right around the corner, along with finals, and Toby still had no gift. She was feeling a certain amount of energy she did not feel before, so she took advantage of it to tackle that last week.

Sarah went shopping on the weekend and found the perfect toy for Toby, only to have someone swoop in and take it. When the shopper grabbed it, she babbled on about how her son would love it and had been asking for it all year, until she saw Sarah poised to grab, and realized that Sarah had wanted it, too. She tried to give it to Sarah, but Sarah insisted that the woman keep it, as her brother did not want it as bad as her son, to which the lady was glad and skipped off.

Sarah searched around and found something else not as cool, but she knew Toby would love it no matter what because it came from her. When she went to pay for it, she was not allowed. Someone had already done it for her, a woman. Sarah could guess who, and she was grateful, as it was that much more she could put aside for something else. She decided to treat Toby to ice cream on dress rehearsal day, so that he would not be so nervous.

Sarah survived finals (take-home ones had their uses), and she was pretty sure that she passed all of them. That put her in a good mood after studying so much, and that left just The Nutcracker to perform on Christmas Eve. She exchanged gifts with Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus earlier in the week, so she was curious about what the goblins would do.

The goblins' gifts had become even more extravagant, with fine cutlery, table cloths, and plates appearing near the Advent calendar (besides the missing chocolate). What surprised Sarah was that there was no gift left on Christmas Eve, even though the chocolate had been taken. This mystery continued to baffle her until she arrived at the ballet studio, where she had to go into performer-mode.

On went the cute dress for the slightly-more-grown-up Clara, and plenty of make-up so that she did not become washed out under all the lights on stage. Toby was ready, but ol' Rudy was strangely absent. She took it as a good sign, as she stayed in a good mood as long as he was not around.

Sarah danced upon the stage with Toby for the beginning, and she was encouraged. Then, she got ready to dance with Rudolph. He was not where he was supposed to start, but she could not stop him.

The grand battle between the mice and gingerbread commenced, and eventually, the Nutcracker came out. Sarah danced and did her part until it came to throwing her shoe at the Mouse King. Sarah's white ballet shoes were leathery-soft and light normally, but when she held one in her hand to throw at the Mouse King, it seemed harder and heavier than normal.

Sarah assumed it was her imagination and just threw it as practiced, and of course it hit her target on the head. The problem was that the Mouse King dropped far too quickly to the floor (though somehow the Nutcracker still got his move in), and she could actually hear the shoe hit the stage, sounding like bricks were hitting the stage. But, all these things were forgotten because it was time for the Nutcracker Prince to reveal himself.

And such a reveal it was!

Sarah almost had to stop and do a double-take because her normal dance partner was no longer there. Instead, Jareth was there, in all his glory.

Jareth looked good in just about anything as it was, but this outfit seemed tailored just for him, even if it had been meant for the Nutcracker Prince. Sarah was confused why no one else seemed to realize that Jareth was on stage, even though he had much lighter (not to mention messier) hair than Rudolph. But, Jareth seemed to know all of the moves, and he was the most graceful ballet dancer she had ever seen.

Jareth bowed down to Sarah in acknowledgement of his thanks to her, and Sarah enjoyed watching Jareth sparkle. Rudolph had spared no expense in making sure that he had the finest costume of them all, and Sarah loved the fact that it was Jareth who now wore it. It was perfect for Jareth, the (fake) diamond-studded white satin top with the three swirls of differently-cut diamonds flashing bright across the top of his chest. It did not hurt that the body-hugging, white tights (naturally with fake diamonds on the cuffs and waist of the tights) did wonders by bringing out his toned legs. Jareth made Sarah weak at the knees, but she would never tell him that.

With the bow complete, Jareth glided over to Sarah, and the rest of the ballet was a grand daze for her. She could recall doing all of her necessary routines, but she felt as though she were floating.

The only part of the chocolate dancing she could remember was Jareth moving his hands around her as she pirouetted in his arms, him wearing a smug grin that she wished she could remove. The coffee dance was not much better, each lunge back and forth between them producing tension, their white-clad feet never more than a few languid steps from one another, dancing around the other. Their faces were mirrors of the other, each gazing intently and earnestly as they reached for the other, but never quite making it.

The tea dance had been fun to leap about and have Jareth answer with his leaps, him trying to catch her as she joined the other dancers. The candy canes had made her dizzy from Jareth picking her up and throwing her into the air, only for her to land in his open arms and then dip her down multiple times.

It was on the final dip that he held her there, his arms about her waist, allowing her to extend one leg out as she leaned to allow him to turn her around in his arms until she faced him, now with both arms extended out. In that moment, trust had never come quicker. They were lost in the moment as they stood there, allowing the audience to clap.

The Waltz of the Flowers had always been one of her favorite parts, and dancing it with Jareth only solidified it. While she could not waltz in the traditional way with him, they still managed (thanks to the fine choreography of someone that she would be sure to give a present to later) to keep one set of hands always attached, folding in and out of the other dancers, Jareth once picking her up and twirling her so that she could perform a little trick with her feet.

The only damper of the waltz had been when she heard what sounded like a frog croaking, something quite low and almost gasping, and she half-expected Toby to suddenly come on stage in a black, curly wig wearing all pink and start to shimmy and shake his butt at the stage. He did not enjoy the girly dancing, and nothing had gone so far in the production, which meant that they were due for something. But, nothing untoward appeared, frogs or unexpected dancers. And Sarah could continue to smile at Jareth.

When it was finally time for their grand_ pas de deux_, Sarah felt as though she were flying. Each slow, measured step from their entrance brought them closer to one another, their arms taking turns to reach out to one another. Then, with fingertips barely touching, Sarah jumped, as though burned by his touch.

But Jareth beckoned for her, and Sarah took a running leap into the air, and Jareth lifted her high into the air, with one of Sarah's hands extended into the air, moving back and forth at the wrist, while the other lay against Jareth's strong grip. Sarah's feet began the motions, and she appeared to be swimming in the air.

When Jareth brought Sarah down, each took their turn to dance their solo, Sarah's dance a slight variation of Jareth's as he danced around her. As they finished, Sarah took another leap, where Jareth picked her up and waited for Sarah's legs to wrap around him before he dipped her once more, Sarah dangerous close to the ground. And then, ever so slowly, Sarah's legs began their journey down Jareth's body, until they landed on the ground, and still Sarah remained at a ten degree angle off the ground, Jareth's body now melded to hers. Jareth drew Sarah up until both were upright, eyes lost in one another again.

It took loud applause to get Sarah away from Jareth, but away she got. Sarah did not remember anything else about the performance after that, and all she wanted to do was find out how and why Jareth was there, after so much time.

After three encores and many family hugs, Sarah was almost to Jareth when a shocked, nasally voice screeched, "You little upstart! How dare you steal my show!"

Sarah turned to see Rudolph heading toward her, anger smoking off of him as though he were made of dry ice. He had more words to say, and while she was confused about what had happened to him, she did not like being called names. Neither did Jareth.

"I will see to it that you fail this class, you brown-nosing-"

"Excuse me, but do you have a problem with Sarah?"

"Yes! I have a problem with her and-"

But Jareth was not going to let him finish that thought, lest everyone else get some clue about the fact that he had glamored himself to look different, to everyone but Sarah. And he certainly was not going to let Sarah be slandered by him.

"You have _no _reason to be angry with her. She did as she practiced, did she not? She had the same number of solos as you, and you had a better outfit than her. You have no right to speak right now."

Jareth grinned as he spoke, and Sarah got a tingle in her spine, as though Jareth were up to no good. It was not until the director came over to congratulate him that he opened his mouth to speak, and no words came out.

"Aww, isn't that precious? He's so in awe of how good of a job we all did that he's speechless!"

The director led him, and finally, someone had found a way to shut him up. Sarah would have to thank Jareth for that too. Speak of the devil….

"Congratulations, Sarah. You had a good performance tonight."

Sarah's eyes widened before turning and smiling at Jareth. "You did pretty well yourself, for never going to a practice."

"It's good to be the King."

Sarah wanted to roll her eyes at that, but decided to figure out why he was even there to begin with.

"Is that why you came tonight? To show off your prowess in ballet?"

"No, Sarah. I came here for you."

Sarah did the wise thing and kept her mouth shut, lest she let it gape open like a fish. She nodded to him so that he would continue.

"I took the liberty of making him switch places with the Mouse King, and then it just so happened that your shoe had lead in it, causing him to be knocked out until the Waltz. I was hoping he'd stay knocked out for the whole performance, but he has a rather thick skull."

Sarah laughed at the description of her former dancing partner, as well as realized that the odd noise she had heard earlier was from him. That would explain some things. Before she could ask any further questions about the performance, Jareth continued.

"I also came here to set things straight between you and my goblins. I'm afraid they've taken some _liberties_ of late that I was not expecting."

Sarah giggled at the thought of Jareth opening the castle cabinets and discovering that all his fine cups and cutlery gone. Then she thought about it seriously, remembering where the cups were, and paled.

"I see you know to what I am referring? Have you seen any of my goblins before?"

"Yes, I've seen one goblin. It was right before December, and he took some food from my plate while I was close by."

Jareth's hands could be seen at his side, conjuring a crystal as he spoke, his tone surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had seen one?"

"Because I know they've been coming to see me for years. They kept stealing my socks! Do you know how many pairs of socks they've stolen from me over the years?"

Sarah's righteous anger amused Jareth.

"I imagine quite a few."

"But, at least now they've given a few back."

Jareth looked taken aback. "They did?"

"Yes, and they've given back a few things over the past month. I just didn't expect…. everything else."

Jareth cracked his knuckles as he leaned in closer to Sarah.

"Such as the castle's private tea cup collection?"

"Yes," said Sarah. She felt a little bad about that.

"And the cutlery that was handmade by elves for the royal family?"

"That too," admitted Sarah. Now she was beginning to worry.

"And the plates that were wedding gifts for my parents?"

"Yep, that, too," squeaked Sarah. Now she felt like a terrible person.

"It seems that they have a soft spot for you. You can't help that, Sarah."

Sarah let out the breath she was holding as Jareth flexed his fingers and then entwined them in hers.

"I first discovered that they were up to something when they asked me if I preferred neon green or sparkly purple gel pens best. Once I realized that they intended to give you gifts to help you since you helped them, I let them do as they pleased."

"What?!" Sarah ground out. Then why did he feel such a need to make her feel bad? Jerk!

"Oh, Sarah, it's a nice change to see you look so repentant, though I admit that I still prefer you when you're angry with me."

"You're not helping your case right now, _Jareth_."

"All in good time, love."

"I have family I need to get back to."

Jareth threw the crystal in his hand, and everything went backward around them.

"You were saying, Sarah?"

Sarah gave Jareth her best withering look, but it was hard to maintain when he smiled at her like that. That pointy half-smile of his was one of her weak spots, bogdangit.

"Is there anything else you'd like to explain, Jareth, since we have so much time?"

"A question, and then an explanation. Sarah, do you realize what was inside those tea cups?"

"Not a clue. It smelled awful, rather like the Bog."

"It's Guard Glop."

Sarah's face contorted from a grimace to a smile at such a name, as it seemed a bit odd.

"What's in it exactly?"

"I don't know myself. I've learned not to ask sometimes when it comes to what my subjects eat and drink. However, I do know that Sir Didymus swears by the stuff, as do the rest of the Royal Guard, that it keeps you awake when you need to, and is known to heal you pretty well. The goblins gave that to you on purpose to make sure that you stayed better after you were sick and I visited you."

"So you _did_ visit me! I knew it!"

Sarah triumphed for a moment until she considered what else Jareth had done while there. Jareth enjoyed the answering blush a good deal.

"Yes, I did visit. I was worried that you would stay sick and miss all the stuff that you had been working on for this past month. We couldn't have that, now could we?"

"No. I wasn't about to let that happen."

"That's my Sarah. So, yes, I visited and then forced you to drink three cups of the Guard Glop. You'll feel that pep for days more I suspect, as you're mortal."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Jareth, who only laughed.

"You'll thank me later, Sarah. Now, as for the cups, I'm fine with you gifting them to your step-mother. You're very unselfish in your giving, which is admirable. Despite all the problems you've had this month, you've still managed to put your family first and have a smile on your face. It's a rare type of perseverance."

Such praise from Jareth made Sarah blush more, and she chose her words carefully.

"Thank you, Jareth. I didn't realize you paid so much attention."

"Why else do you think the goblins visit? For your fine socks alone?"

Jareth went from gaining so many points in Sarah's eyes for the praise, to going into the negative zone for admitting to watching her. Wait, why was he admitting it?

"Jareth, why are you _really _here? This doesn't seem right somehow. You've been gone for so long, only to be spying on me. Why tell me now?"

"I thought you deserved to know the truth about everything."

"Is that it?"

"There may be ulterior motives, yes. I thought I had expressed them fairly well while we were dancing together."

Several images of being held by Jareth flashed through Sarah's mind, and she wondered if they were true.

As though reading her mind, Jareth said, "I've never lied to you, Sarah. I can't lie."

Sarah's mind was on the fritz, sheer overload of fantasies flying free at the thought that Jareth liked her. Heck, he probably still wanted to marry her. Nope, not considering that right now.

"But, you can, you must, you-"

"Sarah, who's this?"

Sarah coughed awkwardly before the words spilled out, her smile large but genuine.

"Oh, Jareth? He's just my boyfriend. He's a bit of a surprise for you all."

"Well, we saw the way he handled that low life earlier, so he must have a good head on his shoulders. Welcome, Jareth."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Williams."

"Please, it's Robert."

"Shall we go home? I think it's time to do some caroling," said Sarah.

"Yay, cookies! C'mon! Let's go home!"

Toby led the way, glad to be out of the stupid tights, and Jareth held Sarah back for a moment.

"Sarah, you do realize what you're doing, right? You're inviting me into your home and called me your boyfriend. It's Christmas Eve, when you're supposed to spend it with those you care about."

"I care about you, Jareth. I want you to come."

As much as Jareth wanted to take advantage of the situation and just go along with it, it was hard for him to do, given his feelings for Sarah. His precarious position with Sarah made him pause; he did _not _want to have hope and then go back to hiding around Sarah if something happened.

"Are you sure, Sarah?"

Jareth's eyes showed all the hope he had, his big chance to finally be a part of her life. If Jareth was this determined, it was bound to happen at some point. Better now than later and see where things led. Sarah did like him, and it was Christmas. She nodded and smiled before kissing him on the forehead.

"Tis' the season."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: I'm such a sucker for fluff. Especially if it involves dancing or the holidays. Combine them together, and I'm all happy inside. I have no idea if all the things I mentioned Sarah and Jareth doing together made sense or are physically possible, but it looked like it in my mind. I have these grand visions that never quite are expressed the way I'd like it, but I think this will do. The idea of the way the goblins gave is reminiscent of **_**The Cat Returns, **_**and I also made two other movie references, one more obvious than the other. I hope you found them both and smiled. Anyways, here's my Christmas fluff for the season (you'll see more in January). I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, and I hope you enjoy the next couple weeks, hopefully with those you care about. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Winterfest Story

A Winterfest Story

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. I keep wishing to Jareth, and he won't grant my wish. Winterfest is happening at labyfic, and so a winter-themed one-shot was called for. This was inspired while watching **_**A Christmas Story**_**, so if you're fond of the movie, then you'll get a few laughs out of the many references I make here. There's plenty of silliness from the goblins, and wonderful fluff for our favorite couple. I make no apologies. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, Sir Didymus, I'm going to give you an assignment."

Said knight puffed out his chest with pride at the thought of being asked to do something for His King.

"I want you to give…. An oath."

If it was possible, Sir Didymus puffed out his little chest even more, so ready was he to assist His Noble Highness, to the very ends of the earth!

"What I want you to swear is this," said Jareth, pausing and motioning for Sir Didymus to raise his paw to his heart, "That, throughout the next five days of my reign, you will not tell any one or thing where I am with Sarah. That the only reason you will tell anyone is if it's in an extreme emergency. Now swear it."

"I swear with my life's blood to do these things for My Great and Generous King, to tell no one or thing of the secret location, unless in the most dire of situations," said Sir Didymus as he bowed, "Sir Didymus, at your service. I will do my duty!"

"I hope so. After the last time that you made an oath, you still managed to let Sarah through rather quickly."

"But she figured it out, and no one else is as clever as mi'lady!"

"Of course not. That is why I intend to make her my Queen of the Goblins."

"At long last, My King?" replied Sir Didymus with tears in his eyes.

"Yes. The time for courtship is at an end. She's had time to discover if she likes it here, coming as she pleases, and she still puts up with all of you. Now the only thing that remains to do is ask."

"Do you possess your mother's wedding ring? T'would be perfect for mi'lady."

"I have. I've tried once to ask, at that Thanksgiving ceremony that Sarah insisted upon, and you saw how _that _turned out."

Sir Didymus grimaced as he remembered the scene of goblin desolation. Jareth just shook his head.

"Sometimes, at the height of our reveries, when our joy is at its zenith…" said Sir Didymus, starting to warm up.

"The most unthinkable disasters descend upon us," added Jareth with a sigh of regret.

"And the fireys raided and pillaged our fair kitchen, making off with the fine turkey that Sarah had made, especially for us. No turkey sandwiches or turkey salad for lunch."

"No turkey gravy, hash, turkey a la king, or turkey soup for dinner. Gone. All because _someone_ left the kitchen's back door slightly open," said Jareth, narrowing his eyes at Sir Didymus.

"I seek the culprits as we speak. We _shall _have justice for that turkey!"

Sir Didymus smacked his fist with his other hand as he thought of that glorious day, when some goblin would be found out, and at long last, the turkey would have its day. Alas, poor bird.

"But, as I was saying earlier, the time has come to bring Sarah home. And contrary to what your friend Huggle-"

"Sir Hoggle, Your Graciousness."

"Hoggard, whatever. Contrary to what he thinks, I'm not scared to ask her. I simply need alone time, away from….. wandering goblins."

"But they were only trying to help, Sire."

"By carving our initials into stones all over the throne room and in her bedchambers? Certainly not."

At that, Jareth dismissed Sir Didymus and made the final preparations for his trip. Everything had been arranged, and he was ready for a relaxing few days alone with Sarah. Transforming into an owl, Jareth went to Sarah's home to celebrate Christmas with her family before he swept her away to a cabin in the north, far away from everything.

Once he arrived, Sarah was there to greet him at the door. A quick kiss was exchanged, and Sarah looked radiant. There was not time for much talking since the rest of the family wanted to see Jareth again.

"Oh boy, Jareth's here! Did you bring me anything?"

Sarah and her stepmother tried to hush six year old Toby, but Jareth just smiled and made Toby's gift appear in his hand. Toby snatched it away, running off to put it under the Christmas, his cries of "Oh boy, that's mine" echoing through the house.

Once the rest of the presents were settled around the tree, the family of four sat down to their annual Christmas brunch, the bacon taking over any smell left available from the real Christmas tree and wreathes in the house.

After brunch came the gift giving, and all loved their gifts. When Sarah got to her gift from Jareth, she opened the square lid to find….glitter, and lots of it. Truly, Jareth worked in glitter the way other artists worked in oils or clay, his true medium. Sarah would never get used to all the glitter.

After throwing some of the glitter at Toby (who started to spit it out when it got in his mouth), she found a crystal inside. When she looked closer, the crystal turned into a music box, an intricately carved forest at the base, with a log cabin inside the crystal.

"Jareth, what is this?"

"It's my gift to you, Sarah. I know you have another week left before you have to go back to work, so I wanted to surprise you. There's a log cabin I found in Vermont, rustic just the way you like it. I thought we could have a few days up there to enjoy the sports and quiet. I know you wanted to spend some time with Toby and the rest of the family, but that's why it's only five days. What do you say?"

Sarah's response was a leaping hug of yes. Jareth smiled, and the adults looked knowingly at one another. It seemed Jareth did intend to pop the question, after all.

"Sarah, dear, you better get packed."

"Oh, please, don't stop these celebrations on our account. I have all the arrangements made. All we have to do is walk out that door, and all will be taken care of for us. We have all night to stay and watch movies, if that's what you want to do."

"Can they please, Mom? Please? I want Jareth to teach me some cool card tricks."

"For a few more hours. But they deserve-"

"Yes! Thanks, Mom!"

The next few hours passed quickly, with games and toys brought out, Sarah and Jareth helping Toby to get rid of all his energy so that he was in bed early. The adults sat and drank eggnog on the sofa, smiling contentedly. Once Sarah was packed, goodbyes were said, and off the couple went.

Once Sarah and Jareth had walked into some trees, Sarah linked her arm and grabbed Jareth's gloved hand in a practiced and comfortable routine. As per their usual, Jareth leaned in and kissed Sarah on the forehead. As Sarah closed her eyes to revel in the soft touch of his lips, she felt the winds pick up and die down as quickly as they came (whereas when they had first done it, Sarah had been nauseous. Jareth was quick to suggest a way to distract her). And when she opened her eyes, they stood in front of a large log cabin, just like the one in the crystal.

"It's wonderful," said Sarah, "Did you make this yourself?"

"Of course. Do you doubt that everything I do, I do for you?"

Sarah smiled up at Jareth before leaning into his shoulder.

"Not at all. But I thought you'd just steal one you like and make adjustments accordingly."

"I made it because I see a future for us, Sarah. We could use it again when you want a weekend away."

"I'd like that. Shall we go inside?"

"Wait. There's one last thing I need to do."

With Sarah turned toward him, Jareth plucked the amulet necklace around his throat, its points sharp to the touch, and placed it around Sarah's neck.

"Now you truly are the babe with the power," Jareth said with a smirk, as Sarah shook her head playfully.

"But, the point of me giving this to you is simple, no magic. For the next five days, it will be us, and only us. No Toby, meddling parents, or annoying goblins to ruin moments. Only one knows where we are, and he has been sworn to secrecy."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes," said Jareth, as he opened the door, took one step inside, and promptly slipped on the wood floor that was covered with ice patches.

Meanwhile, in the jungles of the goblin-dom, the mind switches gears rapidly. The goblins were not as far away as Jareth hoped, as there was a swarm of goblins hell-bent on having a new queen. Their king was not acting fast enough (at least by goblin standards). It was time for the goblins to help.

The goblins feared their King. They also loved Sarah. The fact that the two loved one another was more than enough to make them want Jareth and Sarah together, so they decided to help.

However, several goblins had ideas on how to help. Some wanted to force the two together in a confined space, while others wanted the couple to bond over activities together, while others wanted them to come together through some great tragedy, like the ones they saw on television.

With so many options for the rest of the goblin horde to choose from, they decided to help in the most democratic way possible: by having a game. Each idea on how to make Jareth propose was a different team, and once sides were chosen, the game's parameters were decided, with rules and prizes. There were few rules besides not getting caught in the act, and the grand prize (besides having a queen) was the prized white chicken with yellow eggs.

As was also normal for games, the games needed a name. The goblins had just finished ChickenFest (who had the most aerodynamic chicken), the second most popular one only to MugFest (who had the best ale to get others drunk). Since the goblins wanted their king to propose during the winter season, it was aptly named Winterfest.

There was just one little, obvious, tiny, little hiccup, not really worth mentioning at all. The goblins did not know where Jareth had taken Sarah. How could days of planning be thrown away like that?

Luckily for the goblins, they had Hoggle on their side. Hoggle enjoyed needling his King by saying that he was afraid to propose to Sarah, as he knew from the way Sarah talked and acted that she wanted Jareth to propose. He had been expecting it for some time, and while he would never fully trust that rat, he knew that Sarah did, even loved him. And for that, they needed to come together. Thankfully, Sir Didymus talked enough so that Hoggle knew that the brave knight knew the location, so it was only a small matter of convincing him.

"But ye have ta tells me! How else do ye's expect those two to come together and get hitched? That rat's taking his sweet time. He needs help."

"I have sworn with my life's blood to keep this secret!"

Hoggle stood there and puzzled for several moments, trying to remember how Sarah got around the oath before. It was not too long before a twinkle came in his eye.

"What, exactly, dids ye swear?"

Once Sir Didymus told Hoggle, it was easy for Hoggle to explain why it was an emergency. Obviously, the goblins were getting out of control, and the only way they would calm down was if they had a queen. Jareth proposing would solve all their problems.

And just like that, Winterfest began. Once the cabin was found, it was a small matter of setting up their ideas and watching the proposal come flowing out of their king's lips. And have a few laughs in the process.

Meanwhile, Sarah was torn between laughter and concern at the way Jareth's butt had hit the ice, causing him to cry out and lay there like a slug. It was beginning to look like he had spoken too soon.

"Jareth, would you like a hand?"

Sarah had managed to restrain all laughter, as she knew that his ego did not care for such pranks being pulled on him. She smiled, but she softened it as she offered a hand to Jareth. Jareth took it, only to pull Sarah down on top of him with a loud "Oof!"

"Much better. Now wipe that smirk off your face, Sarah. Or I'll find another way that I _know _we'll both enjoy."

Sarah laughed before sliding off of Jareth, using him to push off onto the non-icy portions of the floor. She was glad she brought a flashlight, as the nights were going to be tricky to navigate. Picking up her bags, she looked around at the cabin while Jareth got up gracefully (as if he could do it any other way) and headed toward her.

The cabin looked rustic, with its large fireplace, comfy loveseat, and two recliners around it. But, she noticed that there was still modern lighting there (no doubt because she had voiced concerns over so many open flames in a wooden dwelling), and the heat that enveloped her definitely did not come from the fireplace alone, so somehow Jareth had managed to get a good heater in there. Ah, the benefits of magical boyfriends.

Once the couple had managed to avoid slipping again (though there were two close calls involving much grabbing of arms and waists for support, followed by kisses of thanks) while putting away their stuff, they realized that the two beds set up for them in the same room had been pushed together, while the divider separating them had disappeared entirely. Sarah glared at Jareth, who put his hands in the air to suggest innocence, even if he had secretly wanted the divider gone, but only at night to watch her dream.

Jareth was old-fashioned about waiting and having the two beds, and Sarah had wanted it, too. But, they knew their boundaries, so for five days they could handle this. They just pulled the beds away and then went back out to the main room for the festivities that Jareth had planned.

The rest of the evening was to be spent decorating their own tree, a live one that Jareth had hand-selected from his own collection of the finest trees. Everything was going fine until they came to the Christmas decorations.

The goblins had scoured the cabin, looking for anything that could be used as a way to convince them to pledge their love for one another. Some goblins thought that ice and other "accidents" were called for, while others thought a shared room and copious amounts of mistletoe (which was to appear after the tree was decorated) would do the trick.

And then there was the group that had put the couple's initials all over the castle. They thought more reminders of how great each was (together and apart) would surely convince one or the other to profess undying love, so after opening the "fra-gee-lay" boxes of crystal balls with hooks and breaking them, they found much better, less breakable ornaments. All in the shape of Jareth doing great deeds for the goblins. Some goblins had larger collections of the major awards than others.

"Jareth, why is there a statue of you wearing a gray, sparkling jumpsuit here?"

The Goblin King realized that his situation had been seriously compromised, and decided to make the most of it. As it was, one day the goblins would make such things of Sarah, too, if he had his way. Of course, that was assuming that they made it out of the Bog of Eternal Stench long enough to make such things. He was having serious doubts on that front.

"I believe the goblins didn't approve of my other ornament choices, and have replaced them accordingly. Don't you think that color does wonders for showing off all my good features while I dance?"

If there was one thing the goblins did well, then it was craft small toys of their King. They knew he liked them, and it was an easy way to gain his favor. If Jareth liked them a lot, he would create more and give them as gifts to the makers. There were those who had taken the time to carve everything, or else hand-paint the dolls, and he wanted the goblins to be rewarded for such endeavors.

It took a long time with their attention spans, but the goblins always did well, even if they exaggerated certain….aspects of their king. Sarah saw that with the jumpsuit, and with the next collectible as well, Jareth's hands on his hips as he stood, legs apart, frowning at the viewer, no doubt created to instill fear. Sarah was amazed at just how many different poses there were of Jareth, in every color imaginable, doing things like kicking goblins or lounging.

By the time they finished decorating the tree, Sarah had heard many stories of Jareth's conquests, as each pose had an associated story, some more funny than others. But in all of them, Sarah listened attentively and collected more information about the man she loved. It would be good to know for future gifts. And Sarah considered that she had given him quite a few gifts, considering the number of times they kissed under mistletoe before making it to the bedroom.

With clothes changed and goodnight kisses exchanged, both fell into a deep sleep. Jareth enjoyed the fact that his silver jumpsuit showcased exclusively in Sarah's dreams that night.

Sarah had not allowed Jareth to look at her dreams for a time when they were first dating, as she was still learning to trust him. But, Jareth had proved himself capable, and so she allowed him what he had wanted for some time. He did his best not to bring them up, lest he get several whaps on the arm, followed by a well-timed comment of dreaming about goblins. She had done that once, and he had been scarred by the images of goblins and what they did to him and his kingdom. There was not enough brain bleach in the world. Never again.

The morning dawned bright and cold, perfect for winter sports. Sarah woke first, and she went about making food for breakfast. When Jareth awoke, Sarah was standing over him with eggs, sausage, and hash browns, and so they had a cozy breakfast in bed. The cabin was chilly, and Jareth did not need more excuses to drag Sarah closer to him.

After eating and preparing, the couple decided to try out the skiing. Sarah had known how to ski for some time, and so had Jareth, so there was a friendly competition between them about who was better. The competition continued until Jareth saw a mound of snow appear in front of him, and then another, each time swerving. It went on a few times, with Sarah laughing at him because he was getting careless. She stopped when it happened to her, too. By then, however, it was too late to stop the inevitable. The trees were sprinkled throughout the skiing area, so between those and the poorly placed mounds, Sarah and Jareth realized that that they were headed for a head-on collision.

With the snap of a few skis and a quick whiff of each other (Jareth smelled like a campfire today), the couple lay sprawled out on the ground. After a few moments of ensuring that neither one was badly injured, the quiet came, then Sarah's laughter. She just could not help it. If she did not have Jareth's amulet on her person, she would swear that Jareth had planned it on purpose. Jareth looked confused as he tried to understand why Sarah was laughing, but he stopped when Sarah smiled at his confusion and touched his cheek.

"I can't imagine a better way of running into you. Again and again."

Sarah laughed more, and Jareth got up and helped Sarah up as well. Once that was accomplished, they began the trek back to change and eat. With a shower and some food in them, it was decided that they should read, until Jareth discovered that all of the correspondence he had brought to read was gone. Now those goblins were going to get it. But, Sarah was more than willing to lend him a book, so he lounged on the loveseat while she read in a recliner by the fire.

It was not until later when they left the safety of the fire to have more food that they made another dreadful discovery: that the heaters were not working. While the kitchen magically had all its electricity to make food, none of the other rooms had it, and both took to putting on more layers as they cooked together. Jareth attempted to go out and fix it, until he realized that he had no amulet. Then he resigned himself to cuddling with Sarah and enjoying what little magic he had naturally, mainly that of seeing others' dreams.

Once it was decided that Sarah and Jareth would each sleep on a recliner to keep warmest, there was no peace. Odd scratching noises came from outside, as well as the sound of taps being played gently, just when they were starting to fall asleep. It did not help that the furniture was moved every time they turned around, the recliners now next to one another, and so after a long, restless night, both Sarah and Jareth were grateful for a warm shower.

At least Jareth was until he saw that the special oils he brought for his hair were missing (he was not perfect, of course), replaced with some strawberry confection of Sarah's. He used the sad imitation of shampoo, and after threats of a thorough cleaning and soap (one poor goblin had gone blind after eating a bar of soap in an attempt to avoid being cleaned) upon his return home, Jareth was glad to see that his hair would only have to suffer such an indignity once.

With achy bodies from a strange night's sleep, the task of snowboarding was a bit more challenging for Sarah and Jareth. The slopes that had been so much fun the day before now were scenes of laughter as they made fun of each other's wobbly legs. The occasional snow ball was thrown by Jareth in retaliation, but Sarah was good at giving it back to him, so he learned not to do so after the second time of being pelted mid-run.

When the king and his girlfriend returned, they found that the floor had been invaded by chickens (or at least their feathers), and the ice was gone. When Sarah went for a book to read, she found that there were only three books of hers left, and since Jareth did not want to read any of them, she took it upon herself to drag (more like suggest) him into her lap and read to him aloud. Sarah read while Jareth warmed her hands and made inappropriate faces at her whenever she looked at him.

By the time Sarah finished half of the book, both were exhausted. Since their bodies were finally adjusting to the cooler temperatures, they decided to sleep in their beds so that they could get some real rest. After moving their beds apart, the couple kissed in triumph, only to turn around and see that beds were back together. Both were too tired to care, so they slept close by, eventually staying near the edge so as to share body heat better. Both slept well that night.

At that point, the goblins were starting to become disheartened. The fate of the planet may hang in the balance, and yet, Jareth seemed no closer to proposing, nor Sarah to confessing her love for him. Sure, they still had another night, but how much else could they change before they were permanently bogged?

While Jareth and Sarah headed to a large pond nearby to ice skate, a group of creeping marauders burrowed through the snow toward the kitchen, about to make another brilliant maneuver in the legendary Winterfest games. Jareth and Sarah enjoyed relative peace again on the ice, though Jareth kept fearing that somehow the ice was not as thick as needed (or get goblin help), so he kept close to Sarah. Sarah did not mind at all.

When it was time for lunch, Jareth and Sarah arrived home to find that half of their pantry was gone! The fridge had the barest of necessities in it, so they made good use of what they did have. With some pasta and leftover meat from the day before, combined with whatever spices they could lay their hands on, a fine leftovers casserole was made, and both enjoyed the fruits of their labors.

When it was reading time, both were shocked to discover that instead of books, they now had Sarah's baby album, and a wide variety of nail polish and hair accessories. Jareth found this form of entertainment more to his liking, so he sat behind Sarah and began braiding her hair. Once upon a time, his mother had braided his sister's hair, and she had taught him so that he could braid his sister's hair as well. Now, he could give Sarah a crown braid and decorate it with flowers. Meanwhile, Sarah enjoyed having her hair be played with and talked about the baby photos, telling embarrassing stories from her past. After dinner, Jareth insisted upon painting Sarah's nails in every color he could find, while Sarah continued to tell stories.

When Jareth tried to give Sarah puke green nails, Sarah protested.

"Jareth, don't do what I think you're doing. It's a terrible color."

"But it's green like your eyes. A little right here-" said Jareth, smirking.

"Don't you give me that look, you Puckish fiend. You're gonna get it! I dare you to put on any more, or so help me-"

"Oh, I dare, Sarah. It wouldn't matter if you triple dog-dared me, I'd still do it to see the look on your face right now," said Jareth, very pleased with himself.

Jareth proceeded to paint another nail, snapping up Sarah's other hands before she could do anything else. Instead, the hot pink nail polish he intended to use next was knocked over by Sarah's leg in the tussle that followed. Jareth pouted in his best cute owl expression, while Sarah laughed at the pink nightmare that was now his forest green and hot pink leather pants. Ah, revenge was sweet, or hot pink in this case.

Jareth got up with as much grace as he could in such pants, and went to the bedroom to change. Sarah chuckled at the murmurs of finding magic nail polish remover as she finished up her nails, removing the dreadful shade of green. Jareth came back out and proceeded to put away all the nail polish before leaning over Sarah and picking her up, taking her kicking and laughing to the bedroom since it was time for bed.

That night, after sharing a warmer than normal kiss under the blankets, Sarah fell asleep almost as soon as Jareth pulled away. But, the moment that his body moved off her bed to settle in his own, Sarah felt uncomfortable and cold. Her hand reached for Jareth, who took hers with concern.

"It's better when you're close, Jareth. Do you mind?" said Sarah in a whisper.

"It's also warmer, Precious. But when have I ever minded?"

Jareth soon was spooning Sarah, and both had never felt warmer or slept better than they had that first night. Jareth woke first, admiring the face that he woke up to.

"Such soft features, in such a fiercely independent lady. Such smooth, silky strands that hide away all the strength and confidence contained in that mind of yours. How I yearn to call you mine."

The last part of what he said had lowered in volume, and his hold on her had slackened as he said it. And yet, as soon as he let go, she, still unconscious, reached out for him and pulled him to her. It was all the confirmation he needed to ask her. Sarah had grown to trust him in time, and last night was the crowning moment of his success. Yes, she had to love and trust him. He would ask at breakfast.

With such a decision made, Jareth stayed in bed with Sarah until she woke up. She was affectionate in the morning, and he liked that about her, among many other things. And if for some reason she did not want that, then he would respect her wishes, for he had learned to respect her long ago. There was a reason she was the Labyrinth's Champion. And his respect for her had only grown with time.

When Sarah woke up, she had a groggy smile and kiss for Jareth, and he returned it until she was awake enough to appreciate it. When they finally left the bed, they discovered that they felt warmer than normal. Sarah confirmed her thoughts by placing a hand over the vents, where warm air made her hand seem softer.

A sweep of the kitchen and bathrooms revealed that everything had been righted, even his pants were no longer bright pink. A large breakfast was made, and all was enjoyed, until the end. It was in the center of the table where a large, ripe peach sat. Jareth saw it first and went to grab it, and he almost had it when Sarah's eyes fell on it.

"Jareth, why is that here?"

"I believe the goblins are under the impression that we need a peach to communicate."

"But we don't. We know each other's dreams, don't we?"

Sarah looked up at Jareth then, the naïve question out there. She did not like Jareth's face, but he was quick to take her hand instead of the peach.

"While I can see your dreams, there are still some aspects I regret to say that I don't know as much as I'd like. And I doubt you know all that lies in my heart. But I'd like you to know all of it, and one part in particular."

The answering smile of Sarah was all he needed to continue.

"Sarah, for some time now, I've known my feelings for you. I've felt this way for months, and have known for much longer that I wanted you for my queen. But not just that, Precious. I love you. I want to share my forever with you by my side. Will you marry me?"

Jareth's face hid the churning emotions from confidence to doubt, of fear of rejection, to joy in the freedom that he could finally speak of such things to Sarah. His remembrance of Sarah's actions in the bed pushed him to continue on, and he did. He saw the range of emotions that flitted across Sarah's face as he spoke. First was surprise. Then came the lip-biting, her tell for nervousness. Then her eyes softened, and a smile crept in, slowly making a permanent home on her face as her chin lifted. It was there. She felt the same joy he felt.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you. With all my heart. I love you, too, Jareth."

While the happy couple kissed and Jareth fished out the ring, another celebration was happening outside of their window. Where the goblins lacked for streamers, they made up for in snow balls that flew into the air.

While the games had no technical winner, the team that brought in the peach tried to claim it as their plan all along, while the rest of goblins chuffed and went back to cheering and making lots of noise. They needed to get back so that they could start early with the celebrations, and that was what they did. Many a bonfire was started that night.

Once the goblins left, there remained only three figures at the window: a dwarf, a rockcaller, and a noble knight. Sir Didymus was tearing, offering his handkerchief to Ludo, who cried large tears of joy. Hoggle did not cry, only smile. He had watched Sarah's face only, and that told him all he needed to know. Once they were satisfied, the three left as well, attempting to make up for the fact that they had invaded the couple's privacy, and would no doubt hear much about it later. But no one had any regrets.

The rest of the day went just as Jareth had originally planned it. After some time outdoors, the couple bonded with board games and other things until they tired of that, and sat by the fire on the loveseat, enjoying one another's presence.

When it was time to go, it was hard to leave. After all the adventures that they had together, they would miss the cabin, and the quiet. But, there was good news to share, and both were eager to tell Sarah's family. Upon arrival, the women locked eyes, and which led to hugging and congratulating Sarah, which led to even more hugging by Toby.

When Jareth left that night, he found that he had gained much in the matter of a day: a future wife, a second family, some back pain (from bending over with Toby), and a new idea for a bigger, better Bog of Eternal Stench. All in all, a very good day.

The goblin celebrations from Winterfest were some of the biggest yet. No one knew how they could continue such a tradition each year, but there were some already calling for it to become a contest to see who could make the King and Queen of the Goblins kiss the most in a certain time period. No matter what, all had gotten what they sought, and as they slept, visions of a certain couple getting married danced in their heads.

Meanwhile, Jareth enjoyed sleeping in his own bed; though he did not sleep much that first night. He was torn between construction projects: of redoing the suite for Sarah, and building a second Bog. Since the wedding was still some time away, he focused his energy on the Bog so that it smelled like Ovaltine when not touching it, and like rotten bog water when inside the muck. Revenge would be sweet indeed.

Back at her home, Sarah had certain images running through her mind. In particular was the moment when Jareth left. She was putting something away when he got to the door, and she flung herself at him, arms widening before clutching for dear life to Jareth. When their eyes met, Sarah felt as though she could see Jareth's dreams reflected in his eyes. Being able to share that moment was worth every second of cold and awkwardness. In seeing his dreams, she then wanted to share his, and together, they would make that a reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Ahh, fluff. Did I mention that I grew up watching **_**A Christmas Story**_** for as long as I can remember? My family **_**loves **_**quoting this movie. I had way too much writing the beginning of this story. It seemed like fun to have a story where Jareth was without his crystals, and it is even more fun if goblin hijinks ensue. There's also a Love Actually quote in there, if you know where to look. Consider your daily fluff quota fulfilled. I hope you enjoyed, and that you had a great Christmas and New Year's! **

shadewatcher: Yay! Let's squee together over the fluff!I'm so glad you loved it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

darkstar2010: Thanks! I'm happy you love it! My plan is to update monthly with new prompts. Thank you for reading and for the review!

SVJohnson8721: If you ever remember where you thought the beginning looks familiar, please let me know. I can't think of anywhere right now, but that's just me. I'm not familiar with the Adventures of Scamper, though I may have to find it now. Thanks! I join with you in hoping that he has a good retirement; I'll enjoy all that he has given us. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4: Them Apples

Sweet Possibilities

Chapter 4: Them Apples

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth. I keep wishing, but Jareth never grants my wish. All rights go to their respective owners. There be spoilers ahead, but I will not say for what. Also, I cannot take all of the credit for this story. The idea behind this was inspired by my boyfriend, one of his thoughts after I watched **_**Labyrinth**_** with him. It's ridiculous, and it may scar your fangirl brains. You have been warned. This is another one-shot for livejournal's Labyfic group, for the monthly challenge. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like any other day as the Goblin Queen for Sarah. She had worked hard to rule and take care of her goblins, alongside her husband, Jareth. Now, it was night, and it was time for bed.

Sarah was already dressed for bed, and she was just waiting for Jareth to come out of the bathroom before they fell asleep together in one another's arms. Some nights they did not go to bed right away, and it just depended on their mood.

Upon seeing Jareth come into the bedroom, it seemed that they were not going to sleep any time soon. Jareth was already shirtless, and the sly grin on his face told her all she needed to know.

"Sarah love, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," said Jareth as he sauntered toward the bed.

"And what's that, Jareth? That you've given up wearing shirts to bed?"

Jareth grinned something wicked before leaning over the bed posts toward Sarah. She leaned toward him just a little more.

"Besides that. I know how much you prefer me without them," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's the goblins. They're liable to start writing songs about the gloriousness of your abs or the smoothness of your chest if they get exposed to it again."

Sarah attempted not to laugh as she inched toward the front of the bed, while Jareth's grin lowered slightly before becoming more sinister.

"Let's just keep this little secret in here then, shall we?"

"I suppose. But it's going to cost you, Jareth."

"I believe I can pay. Allow me to show you."

Jareth meandered over to the side of the bed, where Sarah sat and began to swing her legs. The swinging stopped as soon as Jareth started dancing for her. The way he moved his arms, she thought that he was going to do a strip tease for her. When he started singing softly, she realized he was.

It was when Jareth's hands got to the top of his pants that he stopped singing.

"Do you like what you see so far, Precious?"

"Oh, very much so. But I can't be sure that I'll be satisfied unless you continue," she said with a wink.

"As my wife commands."

With the pants gone, Jareth's movements became less fluid, and more….mechanical. His arms slid down at weird angles, while his legs went ramrod straight.

"Sarah, I've got a secret I want to tell you."

"What's that, Jareth?"

"Watch, and you'll see."

Sarah looked at all of Jareth, and then she saw it. The Bulge. On nights like this, she looked forward to the inspiration for many songs that the goblins sang when drunk. But something was different. She couldn't place it until it began to grow….wider than usual. When The Bulge reached _The Odyssey_ epic poem size, she began to wonder what was happening. And then the voice came.

"Sarah. Do you still like what you see?"

The trouble with this scene was that Jareth's lips were not moving. The voice was still coming from Jareth, and yet not from him, almost disembodied. What was going on?

"What did you say, Jareth?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

This time, Sarah was able to pinpoint the origin of the voice. It seemed to be coming from The Bulge. But that was impossible. How could it be? And how was it that the entire lower abdomen area seemed to be expanding? Sarah's inner voice began to scream. _The Bulge is alive!_

"I, I, I think not."

Sarah's inner mind theater was now plastering red lips and other humanoid characteristics onto the void, and it took all of her willpower to not burst out laughing. It was far better than the fear she was experiencing as she tried to understand what was unfolding.

"Come, come, Sarah. Stuttering, from you? I can't remember the last time you did that. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I think so."

"That's what you think now," Jareth's voice said, as the rest of the body straightened up to attention.

It was then that Jareth's underwear were dropped. Sarah did not know what to expect, but whatever it was, it was not this. Instead of seeing what she was used to, she saw extra shiny skin, almost as though Jareth was a doll. And then, The Bulge moved.

Somehow, the skin seemed to swing out toward her. Then she heard the voice, much clearer now.

"Are you ready to learn my little secret, Sarah?"

Sarah was torn between morbid curiosity and fear about what was happening to Jareth. Curiosity won.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good. I've been waiting a long time for this moment, when I could take you fully into my confidence. Now you shall finally know who it is that you truly love."

Sarah's wide eyes only got bigger, and likewise, her mouth gaped open as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Jareth was no longer Jareth. Jareth was…. a doll, or robot, or something of that sort. He had to be, as someone was crawling out from Jareth's lower regions, and while her mind saw the small foot and immediately named him "Mini-Jareth", she realized with horror who it was she was standing in front of.

Standing in front of her was none other than Hoggle!

Now granted, Hoggle had suddenly become a couple feet taller and still had Jareth's voice, but in all other looks, he was still Hoggle.

"Surprised, Sarah?"

Sarah was speechless for a few moments as her brain tried to comprehend what she had just seen. It could not be!

"Hoggle?"

"In the flesh. Who else did you expect?" he said, laughter in his voice.

"Not you."

Shock did not begin to cover what Sarah was experiencing. Hoggle could not be Jareth, or act like him, or speak like him.

"Then I have played my part well. It's alright, Sarah. I'm here for you."

He walked toward Sarah, but she backed away from him quickly.

"But-"

"But what? I'm still very much the same man you married all those years ago. I've been there for you every step of the way. I love you, Sarah, and always have."

"But what about my run? What about the times when you are both in the same room together? How did that happen?"

Sarah's brain refused to accept the fact that Hoggle was Jareth. There _had _to be a logical explanation.

"Very well. I might as well explain now and just get this out of the way. You'll have to pretend like you never saw this tomorrow, anyway."

"I don't understand."

"Sarah, Jareth never existed. I was a dwarf, brought up among the royalty, but I could not be king. So, I decided to create my own kingdom. I found the goblins, and with the help of a sorcerer, created a being that the goblins would respect, Jareth. I modeled him after all the fae I'd met in the past, and I made him fearsome. And the goblins, gullible things, fell for it."

"But how did you and I-"

"A little before you and I met, I was lonely. I wanted a wife, but I couldn't have a dwarf, which would give away my secret. The aforementioned sorcerer was instrumental in showing me who would be a proper wife for me, you. So, I sent you the red book and waited. I created a robot version of myself in the meantime, someone who spoke in the common dwarf tongue, in the hopes that you would fall in love with me in the process of our adventure together. When that didn't work, I was satisfied that you liked Jareth, so I waited until you were old enough to officially court."

"I don't believe you. This can't be happening."

Sarah stood in the center of the bedroom, disbelief all over her face. It simply could not be! She was missing something; she had to be!

"Sarah, this is happening. Jareth was only one version of the real me, the one who has loved you ever since laying eyes on you when you were fifteen."

"That's just a little creepy, you know?"

"You didn't think so when we started dating, and I said as much."

Sarah looked ready to argue, but Hoggle would have none of it.

"Enough of this. We're married now, and none of it matters. You can't escape me, Sarah. You're mine now."

"No!"

Sarah made for the door, but Hoggle was there. She tried to disappear from the room with her magic, but she could not. She was trapped.

"Sarah, don't make me into the villain again. I'm still your husband."

"No, you're not! I want my Jareth back!"

"I _am _Jareth! And there's nothing you can do to change it."

"There's always a way. There has to be."

"Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."

Sarah shivered at the familiar words. What was wrong? What was she forgetting? She tried yet again to open the door, but Hoggle was there.

"Sarah, don't defy me!"

Hoggle reached for her hand, and Sarah ran backwards to escape. The problem was that she ended up against the bed. Hoggle was stalking toward her now.

Sarah had to think fast. What else could she do to distract him and then escape? This was not the nice Hoggle she knew at all!

Hoggle stood in front of Sarah now, legs spread apart and arms crossed triumphantly. He smiled. He might have won Sarah over, were it not for what he next said.

"It's only forever, not long at all."

At such sacred words being uttered by Hoggle, Sarah screamed, grabbing the nearest thing to her, the glittery bed sheets. He had to stop talking now! Sarah threw the blankets on top of Hoggle, pushing down on him to give her more time to escape.

It was as Sarah was opening the door that she heard a strangled cry.

"Sarah, please! Wait. Don't let me die alone."

Confused, Sarah turned to see Hoggle standing on top of the covers, the glitter from them covering him everywhere. He frowned as his hand reached out to her.

"Oh, Sarah, my clever girl. How could you know my one weakness is glitter?"

"Really, glitter? Of all things?"

Sarah was beginning to wonder if she had hit her head on something.

"Yes. That's why it was essential for me to build Jareth, to protect myself from all the horrible glitter. Hate the stuff. And now, I melt away. Good-bye, Sarah!" he wailed.

Sarah watched as Hoggle melted away into a puddle, just like the Wicked Witch of the West. He screamed as he disappeared, until there was no more. Sarah stood in wonder as she tried to understand what she had just witnessed until suddenly, the floor and walls started spinning. For a moment, Sarah was reminded of the first time that Jareth brought Sarah Underground for a date.

And then, Sarah was in bed. The haze in her eyes lifted, and she recognized what she felt like, as though she were just waking up from that peach-induced dream of her run all those years ago. Wait a second. That meant that it was all a dream! Which also meant….

"Jareth! You're still you!"

Jareth stirred at the sudden scream of joy with which Sarah said his name. He opened his eyes, confused by her last words. He was even more surprised when she pulled back the covers and his pants to look at him.

"Yep, that's the mini-Jareth I know and love."

"Mini-Jareth? When did I get one of those?"

Jareth was trying to understand what his wife was saying. Whatever dream she just had, he really wanted to know the details.

"Sarah, care to explain all this?"

After Sarah told him her dream, Jareth sat and puzzled in bed. He found the retelling hilarious and a little disturbing, but he could not understand why she would dream of that, of all things.

"Sarah, what did you do earlier today?"

"I spent the day with Toby, as you know."

"Yes, but what did you do with him?"

Jareth had a good idea of what had happened, and a look at his vanity proved him right. Now to explain it to Sarah.

"Toby and I watched two movies today. We saw the _Wizard of Oz_ in preparation for his school's musical, and then _Scooby-Doo_."

Sarah had a light bulb moment as she considered the end of her dream with regard to the _Wizard of Oz_. When she considered _Scooby-Doo_, she began to laugh.

"Sarah, I'm familiar with the _Wizard of Oz_, but not _Scooby-Doo_. What's that?"

"It's about a group of teenagers who go around solving mysteries with a talking dog named Scooby-Doo. Scooby also has a nephew, Scrappy-Doo, who used to solve mysteries but was forced to leave. He talked as well. You find out at the end of the movie that the villain was none other than Scrappy, who ended up living in and creating a robot who looked like a guy the teenagers knew. It's a cheesy movie, but both Toby and I love it."

Jareth laughed at how the pieces were coming together.

"Sarah, it seems the mystery has been solved as to why you dreamed about such things."

"Yes, but it doesn't explain why I felt as though I was inside another one of your peach-induced dreams. I thought that couldn't affect me anymore since I'm full fae now."

Sarah scrunched her mouth together, trying to look annoyed at the thought of being affected by enchanted fruit again.

"Oh, Sarah, I know why. Tell me, what did you do before you went to bed when you came back here?"

"I read some stuff, and I ate an apple off of your vanity over there. I was going to tell you I did so in the morning, I promise!"

Sarah looked sincere with her palms up in front of her, and Jareth calmed her down with a smile as he held her hands.

"I believe you, Sarah. But, I'm afraid that that dream was the apple's doing."

"How? Are apples exempt from the rules?"

Jareth laughed at Sarah's baffled expression.

"No, they're not exempt because I bewitched them myself. I made them especially for immortals. Sadly, they were not intended for you."

Sarah wrinkled her face. "Then who were they for?"

"I intended to give them to Puck when he next visits with news from the other courts. I owe him after last time's prank."

"But there's more than one apple there."

"So? All the more reason for him to give it to other poor saps he meets while spreading the news, hopefully to some I don't like. How does that phrase go? Misery loves company?"

A smile appeared and grew on Sarah's face. "Now I understand."

"I'm glad, Sarah. Now, are you ready to go back to sleep?"

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty awake after all that. I also don't know how I'm going to face Hoggle in the morning."

"Hogwash will survive," he said, waving his hand to prevent Sarah's correction to Hoggle's real name. "Now, come here and snuggle with me. I'll keep all those pesky nightmares away."

"Thanks, Jareth."

"Anytime, love. Just be glad that you're full fae now."

"I am. I'd hate to see what watermelons give me, now that I know what apples do."

"There's a reason apples seem to be chosen for the bringer of ill news in fairy tales. They just inspire those kinds of horrible nightmares. I'll tell you about the rest in the morning. Good night," he said, kissing Sarah on the forehead.

"Thank you, Jareth. Good night."

And so the couple slept. No more apples were eaten for a while, but the two did experiment with other fruits as Sarah learned of the joys of other fresh fruit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: I'm sorry but not sorry for writing this. It entertained me so much; I just had to write it! As I said, all thanks/blame goes to my boyfriend. He's supportive of my writing, so I can't complain. I hope you got a good laugh out of it somewhere along the way. Thanks for reading!**

SVJohnson8721: Oh good! I'm glad that is not the case. I'd much rather give credit where due. Sounds like an interesting choose your own adventure. I couldn't agree more about Sarah and Jareth being together. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

3iggy: Thank you! I'm so happy you love the fluff! It's my favorite thing by far, as I do get tired of angst after a while, too. Thanks so much for reading ahead and checking that what I'm writing is not too crazy. And thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5: Have Stick Will Travel

Sweet Possibilities

Chapter 5: Have Stick, Will Travel

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. I was driving one day, and I saw a license plate. Part of it inspired this one-shot, something for the livejournal Labyfic challenge of February. It's short and silly, and has a special crossover guest! I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jareth, I'm home! Jareth?"

Sarah had gone out for the day, a much needed girl's day of pampering. She needed company who was female and who she could have a real conversation with, as being Goblin Queen had its benefits and drawbacks. Yes, she got to spend all of her time with Jareth, whom she loved dearly, but once in a while, she just needed a day away from the chaos of goblins.

"Queenie home! Hi, Queenie!"

A ragtag group of dirty goblins appeared in front of Sarah, waving and ready to embrace her. Sarah had intended to let them embrace her (as Jareth refused), until she saw that they were in need of a bath. This confused her, as today was Jareth's day to force the goblins to wash up.

"Where's Jareth? Why didn't you all bathe?"

The goblins leaped away from their queen at the mention of bathing before answering.

"Kingy can't! Has low-key."

"A low key? So he didn't bathe you because he couldn't hit a particular note while singing? He better have a better excuse than that. Jareth!"

Sarah turned and hurried away from her subjects as annoyance set in. Jareth got out of things in the past, but this was one thing he was _not _allowed to avoid. It had been three months since the goblins had bathed, and she had no intention of doing it two times in a row. She did not enjoy having to drag goblins sitting in the Bog of Eternal Stench (as if that would stop her) out of it in order to force them to bathe.

The goblins tried to stop their queen, but they decided that it would be more fun to just watch her get upset with their king. They were fond of Sarah, as she actually stood up to Jareth. The king and queen yelling at one another was a great show to behold.

Sarah was on her way to the throne room when she heard Jareth's voice, followed closely by Jareth appearing in a leopard-print poet's shirt and brown leather pants.

"Sarah, love, what seems to be the issue?"

Jareth leaned in to kiss her, but she moved away from him at the last second. If he thought he could kiss her after this stunt, then he might have spent too much time sniffing the Bog himself.

"Jareth, I think you know what the problem is. Why aren't the goblins cleaned by now?"

"Didn't our faithful subjects tell you upon arriving?" he said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes, something about you having an issue with singing. That's utter crap for a reason, and you know it."

"Sarah, you cut me to the quick. You don't trust what they say to you anymore?"

"I am _so _not having this conversation with you right now. Excuse me."

With that said, Sarah pushed Jareth to the side and continued toward the throne room. After turning another corner, Jareth appeared again, this time in a zebra-print shirt with black pants.

"Sarah, are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am, you silly goose! You are twisting words and trying to get out of something you know you aren't allowed to. I won't stand for it."

Jareth's face went from hurt to impassive as he leaned toward her, attempting to kiss her again.

"Come here, love, let's talk about this like rational adults."

"When did you become an adult, Mr. I'm the Goblin King Who Twirls While Singing?"

"I don't twirl; I dance regally," Jareth said, turning up his nose.

"Sure, just like you stuff your pants to make an impression. Either way, that's not happening. Pardon me."

And so Sarah continued walking toward the throne room, only to be stopped by Jareth yet again, this time in a Hawaiian pink floral-print shirt with white pants. The combination of his avoiding the subject and strange choices in clothing really were beginning to grind Sarah's gears.

"Sarah, you didn't let me finish. You're upset with me, and you have no reason to be."

"You lying sack of potatoes! There," she said, pointing to a dirty goblin, "is one of many reasons to be upset with you. When you're ready to own up to why you didn't do as you said you would, come find me. I'll be in our room, waiting."

Sarah scooted by Jareth, who grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Sarah, if you think I'm letting you leave with that look on your face-"

With a shove, Sarah wriggled out of Jareth's embrace.

"If you think I'm going to kiss you right now and forget everything, you've got another think coming."

Jareth made a pouty face at being found out. Sarah had a weakness for his kisses, yes. Which was exactly why she was avoiding him.

"At least go to the throne room first."

Sarah sighed as she threw up her hands. "Fine."

Sarah continued toward the throne room, until Jareth appeared _yet again, _this time in a tight rainbow-colored polka dot shirt with jeans. How he still managed to look good in it, she had no idea, but she was getting a little tired of all the dress changes.

"What is it now, Jareth?"

"What, exactly, did the goblins give as the reason for your displeasure?"

"What does it matter?"

"Oh, I think it makes all the difference. Please humor me, Sarah."

"They said you can't because you have low-key."

"A low key?"

"Yes. How you explained that to them, I have no idea. I didn't think you would exert yourself like that again after your failed attempt to explain why I get moody once a month."

Jareth shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts of said memories. That was a lot of awkward questions.

"I promise you, my dear, that there is a good reason why the goblins said that to you. They are actually quite accurate."

"So you're saying that I misunderstood," Sarah said, giving Jareth a questioning look.

"Yes. But it's alright, love. We all have those moments, and I'll forgive you right now for it. We can make up now about it if you'd like. Now, if you will follow me-"

Jareth finagled his way to get an arm around Sarah's waist as he tried to distract her. Sarah let it happen for several seconds before breaking free of him and his far-too-close face.

"Jareth, did I, or did I not say that I don't want to kiss you right now? Your attempts to sweet talk me are failing. Why didn't you bathe the goblins like you said you would? I really want to throw something at you right now!"

"Then I suggest you go into the throne room before you start aiming."

With that, Jareth disappeared in a flash of glitter, and Sarah went into the throne room. Her hands were fisted at her sides, but they loosened the moment that she realized what she was witnessing.

Before Sarah was not only Jareth, but four other Jareths! She had seen all but the one lounging on the throne, him in understated blue and green plaid with forest green pants. What was going on? Annoyance changed to despair at the thought of having to deal with five different Jareths on a regular basis.

"Oh no. What have I ever done to deserve this great punishment?" she said, her arms flailing.

"So, Sarah love, who do you wish to throw things at?"

"Who? I'm tempted to throw something at all of you. How did you pull this off? I didn't think your magic could do this."

"Sarah, think about what the goblins told you."

Sarah stood and pondered for a moment about Jareth and his low key. Why should a low key matter? It was only when the words were running faster than the cleaners through her mind that the two were squashed together. Loki. That sneaky, tricksy little god of mischief!

"Loki! What did I tell you about making surprise visits? At least bring your wife!"

All of the Jareths laughed at Sarah as she tried to figure out which one was her husband. She did not have time to deal with Loki and his pranks, as well as Jareth and dirty goblins. This was supposed to be a relaxing day!

"Any ideas on which one of us is yours?"

The Jareths continued to laugh as Sarah continued to stand and puzzle. Then, Sarah's version of an evil smile appeared on her face.

The goblins knew to fear Sarah's look, as it usually meant someone was in trouble. That it was Jareth meant they needed to all witness it. Whispers could be heard behind Sarah as the number of goblins in the room increased.

"Loki, where's your glow stick of destiny? I'd have thought you'd bring it with you."

When there was no answer or change in facial expression, Sarah continued, preparing a crystal. The goblins looked at Sarah's hand, and it seemed as though the number of goblins in the room multiplied exponentially, almost reaching critical mass. This was going to be fun.

Sarah continued, "I see. You left yours at home, and you need a substitute. Never fear, I have just the one for you. Here!"

Sarah threw the crystal, and in the next moment, the lights dimmed, bringing with it arm-sized glow sticks in front of every Jareth, each a different neon color. The goblins had never seen anything so beautiful or colorful before.

"Pwetty…"

"I'm glad you think so, my dear goblins. Go ahead and play with them. I made them just for you."

With that, a stampede of greasy, grimy goblins made their way towards the five glowing beacons of neon-colored wonder. And just as fast, four of the Jareths disappeared.

"You're on your own now, Jareth. Good luck with her."

"And don't forget your wife next time, Loki!"

"Will do," Loki said as he laughed and disappeared.

Meanwhile, goblins were fascinated by the glow sticks and how the colorful light seemed to move if they tilted it. Jareth lounged and looked with disdain at the affectionate displays shown by his subjects over such silly things.

"Any time you're ready to explain yourself, Jareth."

Jareth carefully ignored Sarah, choosing instead to sulk in his throne. After a little time, he finally spoke.

"Annoying, two-faced imp. He barely lasted ten minutes around you before he ran away. I can't believe I agreed to his ideas. On the plus side, at least he owes me."

"And why does he owe you?" asked Sarah, looking curious.

"Because he bet that he could get you to kiss him while he was me. I bet a great deal that you would do no such thing. I know what you're capable of."

Sarah smiled before making her way toward Jareth, who was getting out of his seat and heading out of the throne room. Her annoyance had melted away upon seeing Jareth sulking and realizing that Loki had probably been there all day. That, and Jareth had bet in her favor, which was flattering in its own way.

"So you're going to have Loki help you bathe next time, right?"

"You know, Precious, I just might. Maybe we should reinstate that six month bathing rule, just for him."

"Jareth, you're terrible."

Jareth gave Sarah a lopsided grin at being called such a name before putting an arm around Sarah.

"Yes, well, you'll have to punish me later for it. Right now, I'm tired."

"I am, too. I hope Loki taught you some good tricks for getting the goblins to bathe faster," she said, squirming out of his arms yet again with a playful look on her face.

"And why should I do such a thing at this hour when it's almost time for bed? I can do it tomorrow."

"You and I both know you'll put it off."

"So? What incentive do I have?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Sarah.

"Let's put it this way: if you finish in the next hour, I'll let you help me bathe tonight. I had an exfoliation treatment today."

It was amazing just how fast Jareth could act when he really tried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: So, that was super silly. When part of a license plate said "5GKNO", I had an image of Sarah groaning in despair if she were to see such a sight. And so this came to be. I don't own Loki either, I promise. I've been meaning to do a Loki and Jareth crossover for some time now, so it was nice to finally write one. I'm going to have to do more in the future. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! **

Amaya Shinkuyoake: Haha yes, poor Mini-Jareth and Sarah. It was a most trying night for their egos and sanity. I'm glad you survived! Thanks so much for reading and for the review!

SVJohnson8721: Yes, A Midsummer Night's Dream is most appropriate here, and in general. Fits so perfectly for how I feel about that chapter. Sorry you didn't get the Scooby-Doo reference right away, but I hope things have cleared up now! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

3iggy: Oh, such a well-placed pun! I like it! We all need more bad puns in our lives. Thanks again for the encouragement, and for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6: For the Longest Time

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth, or any songs mentioned in this story. All rights go to their respective owners. Here's another one-shot for the labyfic community, this time about a door. It involves a door, if nothing else. The last song mentioned in here is the one that inspired this story, in all its arguments and cuteness. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6: For the Longest Time

_Brrrg_!

There was the timer for the roast in the oven.

_Swwsh_!

Now all the papers were in neat, little piles on the coffee table.

_Plat. Plat. Plat. Ting_!

Snacks were ready for her guests. M&amp;M's and chocolate-covered pretzels were said to be favored by this group, so she planned accordingly.

All that remained now was for Sarah to get ready for the big event.

Shower done and clothing on, Sarah surveyed herself in her mirror as she put on her lipstick. It was hard to believe that it had been fifteen years since she had run the Labyrinth and put on lipstick in a similar manner.

The trouble was that she had been saying that for the last five years now. College had passed, and working life consumed all her energy, as working for a publisher was not an easy job sometimes. There were always more demands, more people to talk to, and stories to read. More workshops on growing trends with what people read. More training on how to handle disgruntled customers.

Which left little room for Sarah to have a social life. Or, more importantly, for her to pursue her goal of one day publishing her own novel. She had written it years ago, before she even worked for her current firm, back in college. She had looked over it and updated it as time passed, but there it sat, at the bottom of her drawer at work, taking up space on all of her computers.

And the longer it sat, the more Sarah put her dreams on hold.

Her bosses had recognized early on that she had potential. They worked her hard. Her problem was that she was too eager to help, too eager to do more and stay late in order to please them. After a while, she began to get burned out and bored of the structure. Worse, people had expectations, and they expected her to be the meek, calm Sarah Williams she had become. Yes, she could rip apart a story when given to her, but that was never unleashed upon anyone there. Any time she tried to break out, there were severe repercussions.

But tonight was the night.

Tonight, she was on the verge of getting the promotion she had always wanted, as her current boss was retiring. He left big shoes to fill, and Sarah had been pushing herself at the higher-ups in order for them to see that she would be just as dedicated.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Sarah was qualified and worked hard enough, so Sarah was always confused why she was always passed over for promotions in the past. And if she made it to this spot, she could easily pass off her novel to someone in the group to look over and confirm that she had something good. She was going to do it right, getting rights and royalties with the book in hardcover, as it was a monster of a fantasy tale, one she was proud of. And she wanted that recognition, bogdangit!

Sarah sighed again as got up from the vanity and surveyed herself completely. She looked good. She looked proper for a hostess, maintaining a good mixture of sexy and professional to make her mother and step-mother proud. She was going to go places.

Then why did it feel as though her life was about to end? Why did she feel so tired and bored?

"I wish I had my spark back," Sarah said softly. She needed to be on fire if she wanted to land this job, and she was not feeling it at that moment. She was not worried about Jareth appearing, as she had found out by accident that she could say "I wish" without a certain Goblin King appearing suddenly. She had gotten used to him not appearing, which was good (for work) and bad (mostly, if her dreams were any indication).

Switching shoes on her feet to find the perfect pair, Sarah did not see Hoggle appear in front of her mirror, as he and the rest of her Labyrinth friends had a habit of doing from time to time. They liked to check in on her, and Hoggle thought he had heard a wish. When he saw how down Sarah looked, he was tempted to talk to her. But then, Sarah turned around and smiled at him, before waving good-bye and heading out the door as the doorbell rang.

"Wish me luck, Hoggle."

"Good luck, Sarah."

Sarah was gone, and Hoggle stood in darkness. He went back to the Underground, ready to go talk to Jareth, who had no doubt heard what Sarah said. He would not like what Hoggle had to say, as Jareth had been keeping tabs on Sarah's life through verbal reports, and this only confirmed what Jareth had been suspecting for some time now, that Sarah was losing herself.

But Jareth was patient, and he was good at responding to wishes.

Sarah opened her door to find four people on her doorstep. Three men and one woman stepped in, and Sarah took their coats as they said their pleasantries and sat down. Snacks were consumed, and compliments were paid to Sarah on how nice her place looked, and how good the food smelled.

The group was just getting into business matters when a motorcycle could be heard revving its engine just outside Sarah's house. Sarah was confused, as she knew no one on her street who owned one. When the sound died, Sarah put it down to neighborhood kids and placed it out of her mind.

That was when her doorbell rang again, followed by a loud knock on her door.

All of her associates looked at Sarah, curiosity and prying eyes just begging her to go and open the door.

"I'm not sure who that is at the door, but I'll go look and see before we settle down for dinner. Excuse me," she said, going to the door.

Who was at the door? What did that door lead to - danger or delight?

When Sarah looked through the peephole, Sarah jumped slightly at the sight of pale, spiky hair, blue eyes, and lots of leather. Jareth was _not _supposed to be here, especially right now. Should she let him in, or not? If she did not, would he just barge in to make his presence known? And was it possible to send him away quickly if she did let him in, if only briefly? She did not want him making a scene, so she went with the idea of damage control and opened the door, as she had made a wish.

"Jareth! Well, this is a surprise."

Jareth grinned at Sarah before leaning in and kissing her.

"Lucky for you, Sarah, I got done with work early, so I actually could make it to your little gathering tonight. Are you going to let me in, or not?"

While Sarah debated internally with herself over doing that and sending him packing, the others in her place soon made their presence known. Of course, the woman spoke first.

"Sarah, who is this charming man on your porch? You've never mentioned him before."

"I'm sure she has not, as she knows I don't like all this business bureaucracy stuff that she deals with on a regular basis. But I'm Jareth King, Sarah's boyfriend of several years. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he smiled at the woman and waltzed past Sarah.

Sarah closed the door and resigned herself to getting rid of him at the soonest possible interval.

"What brings you here tonight, Jareth? This was meant to be a private gathering among coworkers," said one of the men, looking accusingly at Sarah. Sarah felt bad, even if she knew the only reason he said that was because he liked being the best looking guy at work, possessing an ego that could almost match Jareth's.

"As I'm sure you know, this night is important to Sarah, and I wanted to be here to support her. That's what couples do, after all, stand by one another's side through thick and thin."

Sarah thought that Jareth was laying it on a little thick, so she decided to find out Jareth's real reason quickly.

"Jareth, would you help me with some snacks in the kitchen really fast? I'd appreciate it so much."

"You know I would, Precious."

Jareth seemed ready to linger with the others, so Sarah grabbed his wrist and led him into the kitchen, closing the door as both entered. Now she just had to keep her voice to a whisper when speaking.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here, Sarah? For you."

"I didn't ask for you."

"You asked Hoggle to wish you luck. Why can't I as well?"

"Because you haven't spoken to me in fifteen years. Why start now?"

"What makes you think I stopped?"

Sarah did not want to consider what his question implied, and they were getting off-topic.

"Ugh, Jareth, this is not the place for you. If you wanted to do something like this, then you should have appeared in a mirror, just like Hoggle did."

"And get ignored the same way you do him and the rest of your so-called friends, getting small snippets now and then?"

"Jareth, this is _so _not the time."

"There's no time like the present."

"Jareth, you need to go. Now."

"Or what, Sarah? Saying I have no power over you won't help you here."

Sarah wanted to stomp her foot in irritation. Why did Jareth make her feel this way? Would she always be perpetually fifteen around him?

Instead, Sarah settled for grabbing the snacks she had come for, and started to walk past him. That was when Jareth moved in front of the door.

"Sarah, I'm not going away any time soon. Talk to me. Don't make me go out there."

"Then stay in here, for all I care. Or just go."

Jareth's gloved hands were now gripping Sarah's shoulders tightly as he leaned in.

"Sarah, you made a wish. I'm not leaving until that wish is satisfied. Now, are you going to work with me, or against me?"

Sarah tried to pull away from Jareth, breaking eye contact with him lest she pay attention and get distracted from what was outside the door. She had guests.

Before Sarah could get further, Jareth flicked his fingers, and the bowl of snacks flew out of Sarah's hand and landed on the counter. Sarah opened her mouth to speak, and Jareth kissed her before she could. Sarah found all thought leave her as she melted into the kiss and enjoyed what she had always dreamed about.

When he released her, Jareth gave her a smug grin.

"Now was that so hard, Sarah?"

"Jareth, that is not helping! Not everything is about you!"

Snatching the bowl back, Sarah stormed back into the living room, Jareth trailing behind her with a smile. Her coworkers looked baffled, as they had never seen her truly upset before.

"Here's more snacks. The food will be ready in ten minutes."

"Sarah, is everything-"

The eldest male in the group looked concerned on Sarah's behalf, and Sarah was about to respond kindly in reply, but Jareth jumped in before she could say anything polite.

"Sarah's just fine. She's always _just fine_. Nothing could make her feel or say differently, right, Sarah?"

"Jareth, if I wanted your smart comments, I would ask for them. In the meantime, be useful if you want to _support _me."

"Is that sarcasm I hear, Sarah dear?"

"What do you think, Jareth? Am I hugging you, smiling, and putting on a good show for these people?"

"You do it so much; I wondered if you knew any other way of communicating with them sometimes."

"What I do at work is none of your business, Jareth."

"It becomes my business when it affects your general well-being, Sarah! Not to mention the way you treat your friends."

"Then we should discuss it, later. Not here. I'd prefer not to air my dirty laundry in front of these good people, if you don't mind."

"So, when's dinner?" piped in the smallest guy of the group. He was thin and always hungry somehow, and he had almost single-handedly finished off one bowl of snacks all by himself.

Sarah smiled at him before responding, "By now, the food should be ready. Let's go eat and discuss other matters, shall we?"

Sarah made quick work of finding another setting for Jareth and making space for him. Naturally, he sat across from her, so that there would be no personal conversations during dinner.

"So, Sarah, you know that the retirement is coming-"

"Of course she knows that guy is retiring. Who doesn't know is the better question," said Jareth.

"Anyways, with his retirement almost here, we've been thinking about who would be best to take his place-"

"And Sarah would be an _excellent _choice, of course. As she would have been for the three other promotions that she was passed up for in recent years."

"That is neither here nor there-"

"But it's still information to consider. Why even consider her for this one when you have ignored her every other time? Is it because the guy had no life and dedicated himself to his job at the company? Is it because he's a boring individual who kept the status quo, and Sarah would fit that well in your mind?"

"Jareth! Think about what you're saying!"

"I am, Sarah. You're none of those things. You deserve better. Far better, in fact. You deserve much better treatment from these people after all the good service and hours of your life you've dedicated to them. You also should be able to speak your mind about what kinds of changes you'd like to see at the company."

"Jareth, this is not the time-"

"Sarah, do you have ideas to improve the company? That is something we wanted to discuss with you tonight while we were here. We wanted to know what your vision for this company was."

Sarah was quiet as she looked at the knowing grin on Jareth's face. How did he know all about her past promotion opportunities? The only ones that knew beside her family were her Labyrinth friends. But they would not tell him, right? And hopefully they would not tell him about her book idea. That would be a disaster. In the meantime, she might as well make herself look better in front of the group.

Sarah got out all of her ideas for improvement, and then the others asked her questions about implementation. Their company was the second most famous publishing group, and they were always trying to figure out how to compete and be first. After ten minutes of questions, Jareth interrupted again, his mischief nowhere near being done.

"But do you really want to change the company? You've had the same policies for over fifty years, and the other group has not changed much either. You talk a lot about it, but you don't strike me as the sorts to change just like that. There's just too much paperwork and overhead. How are you going to deal with that?"

"Sarah, how much do you talk to him about your work?"

"More than enough, apparently."

"I'd disagree, Sarah, but I suppose you don't want to hear that right now."

"You'd be correct, Jareth. There's a time and place to speak up."

"Which you don't do nearly enough of at work, Sarah. Honestly, you don't. You just agree and do as you're told. That's not the willful and defiant lady I know and love."

The executives were exchanging looks with one another at Jareth's mention of Sarah's defiant tendencies, and Sarah was ready to reach across the table and do something to Jareth, preferably violent.

"Jareth, if I'm willful and defiant with you, it's because you have a large ego and have a bad habit of acting like a King at all times. Someone has to keep you in check. You need more of that."

"You do it well, Sarah. It's never boring with you. So why not do it more at work?"

"That is not the place for it, and you know it. If I truly disagreed, I'd say something."

"That's the problem, though, Sarah. You're not passionate enough and show enough concern to say when something is wrong. You just go along with it."

"It's not my place."

"It's always your place! You are a strong woman with a good head on your shoulders. You should want to tell them more of what's wrong. If not, then maybe you don't care enough about it and should move on and find something else to do with your life."

"Jareth," she ground out, "if you say anything more along those lines-"

"I'm not leaving, Sarah. You need to hear it from someone. Where's the fire you had when you first started working there? Did it die, along with your dreams?"

"Jareth, what is this? An intervention?"

"You could call it that, I suppose. I prefer to think of it as a healthy reminder that there are better people and things in the world."

"Better than you? Of course."

"Now, now, Sarah, is that anything to say to your boyfriend? I think we're plenty honest with one another, and you need me just as much as I need you. I think we'd also agree that we want one another, but that needs to be discussed when we're alone."

"Such as most of what you've said tonight?"

"Nonsense. You need to hear it, and these people might as well hear it, too. Why don't we have dessert-"

"No, we're not ready for dessert. We're going to sit and enjoy our dinner, and talk about other things."

"But Sarah-"

"No buts. Can't you see that some are still eating? You can wait."

Sarah sighed and turned to the others, while Jareth smiled to himself. She had not found all of her spark yet, but she was well on her way with responses like that. All of the others seemed to realize that she was acting different, too. Good.

"We can move on to dessert if that's what he really wants-"

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to be annoying and take control of the conversation. He's far too used to it at work as it is. He'll survive."

"You two seem to know each other well."

"Far better than we ought to," Sarah said with a little shake of her head.

"Sarah, are you as passionate about your job as you are about your boyfriend?"

Sarah wanted to scream at the thought that she appeared to be so into Jareth. She had been yelling at him almost the entire time. How was this what they got out of it? It did not help that Jareth was practically preening at such words, smug one that he was. He needed to be much less attractive and not be such a good kisser, but that was not going to happen any time soon. Back to damage control.

Sarah turned to the eldest man who had asked the question. He seemed genuine in his question, no sarcasm or anything else tinting it after all that had been said recently, which was amazing. It was one reason she liked him so much, for being such a chill older guy.

"I am passionate about my job. I enjoy my job and helping others find the opportunity to get published and getting to know them along the way."

All of that was true, yes. She did not feel as strongly about it as she used to, but it could come back if she was in a new place.

"You wouldn't be doing that as much in your new position. You'd have to make a lot of managerial decisions, still dealing with people, but in a different way."

"I'm good with people."

"Sure, Sarah. You either agree with them or defy them at every turn, even if all they're trying to do is help you."

"Jareth, you are _not _a part of this conversation. Stop talking."

"Good luck with that, Sarah. There's about as much a chance of that happening as there is of you telling them all to leave because they all have sticks up their butts and don't care about anyone but themselves and getting free food."

"Jareth, really?"

"How about dessert?" said the hungry guy who had just finished off all of the food on the table.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. Don't you agree, Sarah?"

Sarah got up from the table to bring out the pie and ice cream, serving all but Jareth. She placed it next to her, forcing him to get up if he wanted it.

"My, aren't we acting like a teenager tonight?"

"Jareth, if you want it, come and get it."

"I will, thank you," he said, coming over to her before whispering, "I'm winning."

Sarah opened her mouth to argue with him, but Jareth kissed her before she could say anything, again. Sarah was still without words after he got all of his dessert and sat down. Cursed fae and their ability to kiss.

Sarah took to staring daggers at him, and he shot them right back at her. Sometime along the way, Jareth's face took on a softer, more loving tone, and Sarah found herself confused by such a face on Jareth. He could not have feelings for her, as it was not possible after all this time. They did not even speak to one another, except through mutual friends.

As the two continued to stare at one another, the executives had seen all that they needed. There was far more to Sarah than they had realized, if her actions around her boyfriend were any indication. She would be a good boss, too, as she cared about her job. Now it was just getting away from the couple who clearly wanted to be alone.

"Well, the pie was delicious, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut off our little gathering earlier than I had wanted to," said the woman getting up to see Sarah.

"Indeed. And I have to go, too. It's late, and my wife is probably looking for me," said the small guy.

"The night is young; I should go, too."

"Thank you for coming. I appreciate you coming to visit."

"It's our pleasure. You're an excellent cook."

Soon it was just Sarah, Jareth, and the eldest executive. He smiled warmly at Sarah before getting up and taking all the dirty dishes into the kitchen. When he returned, he spoke.

"I had my eyes opened tonight, Sarah. I'm glad your boyfriend could make it. He's good to you and for you. Don't lose him. I'll see you on Monday. I hope you lovebirds have plans."

"Believe me, sir, I do," said Jareth, winking.

"Excellent. It was good to meet you, Jareth. Until next time."

With the last guest gone, Sarah and Jareth stood awkwardly until Jareth clapped his hands.

"Well, Sarah, you heard the man. Let's go out and spend some quality time together."

"Jareth. You are not and never will be my boyfriend."

"Never is a long time, Sarah. Are you so certain? Your responses to those kisses say otherwise."

"I haven't been on a date in a while. I would have responded that way to any man who kissed me suddenly."

"I disagree. It's me and only me. There's a reason you haven't dated anyone in a while."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't involve you."

Jareth guffawed at the preposterous thought before turning back to Sarah.

"Just keep deluding yourself, Sarah love."

"You should go, Jareth."

"Not yet. Come on, there's all kinds of things we could do together. We could do it at your place or mine-"

"Jareth, no."

"You're no fun, Sarah. What's wrong? Afraid that you might enjoy yourself with me?"

"Not at all."

"Good. Then go out with me. It doesn't have to be as a couple, just to have fun. You need to go out more. I dare you."

Sarah wanted to say no and just go to her room to relax after such a stressful party, but she did not want to back down from a challenge from Jareth. She would never hear the end of it. In the end, her defiant side won. How bad could one night be?

"Fine, I'll go. But I choose the place."

"Then get dressed, Sarah. I've got transportation outside."

Sarah went upstairs to change her skirt, and then they went to a karaoke bar and dance club. The place started off as having a live band until a certain hour, and then karaoke started. Sarah enjoyed it there, and she knew some work friends who went there from time to time.

Sarah was not surprised that it was Jareth who had come in on a motorcycle. It was just another way to make an entrance. Climbing behind him and having to grip tightly to his chest was not what she wanted to do, but riding on the motorcycle was fun.

The club was busy by the time they got there, but with a snap of Jareth's fingers, they found themselves at the top of the list to get in. Sarah rolled her eyes at Jareth. Inside, the band was playing something jazzy, and Sarah had to restrain Jareth from taking her straight out onto the dance floor.

After they had a table, the two made their way to dance. They met coworkers of Sarah's, who seemed shocked that she had a boyfriend. They were even more shocked that Sarah talked back at him every time he mentioned something about work to keep him from talking. That was not at all the Sarah they were used to, but she seemed much happier and more relaxed there.

Soon, Jareth dragged Sarah away, and they danced. It did not matter what was played, as Jareth knew it. A little jazz, some swing, and lots of Latin music mixed in for color. Jareth kept one hand on Sarah at all times, marking her as his, his eyes daring any man to try to cut in. Sarah did not know whether she should be pleased that he cared so much and kept the creeps away, or upset that he insisted upon keeping her to himself.

When Sarah was worn out, they went back to their table to eat something light, and her coworkers came over to talk more. They tried to find out more about Jareth, but Sarah kept deflecting the questions, or not letting Jareth finish. Jareth always smiled when she did that.

Later on, one of the guys got up to get drinks, and Sarah suggested that Jareth go with him to help. With a peck on the cheek, Jareth got up and did as he was told. Sarah stared at Jareth's retreating form until the girl next to her spoke.

"Sarah, you seem….different tonight. What changed?"

"I blame Jareth."

"He's a good influence on you."

"He's crazy. You have no idea what he's like outside of this."

"But it must be alright if you like him so much."

"I do not-"

"Oh yes, you do. I saw the way you two danced together. You were doing everything in your power to stay close to him while dancing. Not to mention you two argue like an old couple."

"We, well, yes, he is a good dancer."

"Sarah."

"Alright, maybe I like him a little, but don't tell him that. It'll go to his head."

The girl giggled before saying, "Wherever you found him, you ought to keep him."

"I'll consider it. He's been a breath of fresh air in my life recently."

"It seems like it. You should act like this at work more often."

"I don't know," Sarah said with uncertainty.

"You should. It's good for you. It's just more…. you."

"Next you'll be telling me that I should be throwing caution to the wind-"

"Which you should do as well, Precious. It's loads of fun. I think you'd enjoy yourself, and I'd like to be a part of it."

"You'll have to convince me harder, then."

"Gladly," said Jareth before putting down her drink and leaning in to kiss Sarah again.

"How many more times do I need to kiss you, Sarah? I've got all night to try and convince you."

"Jareth!"

The other coworkers were laughing at them as they exchanged words playfully. A discussion started up about favorite dancing styles until the karaoke started. Then, all turned to the stage, where people lined up. Some were good, and some were terrible. Either way, it was always entertaining to watch.

After the first half hour, all were laughing at the groups that had come up so far. A group of old ladies had come up to sing "Born to Be Wild", complete with hand motions, and there was a group of girls from a bachelorette party singing "Single Ladies". The old ladies had beaten the girls easily.

As they discussed who would be good among the next group, Jareth asked if anyone was going to be brave and go up there and sing. Most bowed out immediately, saying that they had no talent.

"Now, Sarah, I know you can sing. You want to go sing a duet with me?"

"No thanks, Jareth. Not with you."

"Then how about by yourself?"

"Only if you go up there first."

Sarah did not expect Jareth to go up there, but he did. He made his way to the front, and stood in the short line. Soon, it was his turn.

"Next up we have Jareth singing 'Play the Game' by Queen. Is there anyone you'd like to dedicate this to tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. This goes out to Sarah Williams, my little fireball of defiance. It's all for you, Sarah."

Sarah had forgotten just how good of a singer Jareth was, and she enjoyed listening to him. Somehow, he knew exactly where she was seated, so she got to keep eye contact with him throughout. It was a little unnerving at first, but she grew to enjoy it. By the end of the song, all were clamoring for another song from him.

"No, it's not my time to sing. If anything, I want Sarah to come up here and sing something for us all. She's pretty good herself. Won't you, Sarah?"

"Yes, let's hear it for Sarah!" said the announcer, to cheers from others there.

Sarah stood up after her coworkers encouraged her to go up. She might as well get it done and out of the way now, even if her voice did not hold a candle to Jareth's.

Once she got on stage, the cheering got louder. Jareth looked pleased with himself and settled for standing in front of the stage to watch her. Sarah paused to think about what to sing, and then she thought of one, perfect for Jareth and what he had said about her earlier. She told the announcer, who then told everyone else.

"Let's hear it for Sarah! She had taken the challenge and come up here by Jareth's bidding. Tonight, she's going to sing 'Fireball' by Deep Purple for us."

"With a few words changed, of course, for Jareth's benefit," Sarah added into the microphone.

Once Sarah got started, there was no stopping her. She had grown up listening to the band, so it was easy to sing, and eerily appropriate for how she felt about Jareth. Because there was a part of her that wanted to throttle him, but another that loved him for all the things that he had done for her that night. And people everywhere were wondering where on earth she had found him. But they would never know that he was in fact magical. That would be their little secret.

When Sarah finished, she finally took her eyes off of Jareth to see and hear everyone cheering for her. It seemed that she had not lost her touch since her musical days.

Once she was off-stage, Jareth escorted her back to their seat, amidst many people congratulating them on the way. Seated at last, her coworkers were still a little surprised to see that she could open up like that. After the many times that she had come there with them, tonight was her first time going up to sing. Jareth truly was someone special. The couple stayed a little longer before Sarah started to feel tired, and so Jareth took her home, after her coworkers ensured that he would be coming back in the future. Jareth gloated the whole way to the motorcycle.

"I think everyone likes me, Sarah. Do you?"

"Jareth, drive. I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep."

"Are you cold? It's gotten more chilly since we went inside."

"Yes, a little, but I'll be fine."

"We're not in a car, Sarah. Here, take my coat."

"Alright. Thank you. For the coat and tonight."

Jareth looked a little surprised for a moment before his smile came back in full force.

"Of course. I knew you'd like it. I'd do it with you any time. How about tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think too long. It's almost tomorrow."

The drive was fast, and Sarah was almost asleep when they got home. All of the exhaustion and stress of the day was finally hitting her, and she was ready to sleep. Jareth led her to her bed.

"Good night, Jareth. Thanks."

"Good night, Sarah. Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

Jareth beamed as he headed toward the door. Then Sarah spoke.

"I don't get a good-night kiss?"

"Anything for you, Sarah," he said coming back to her bedside. With a kiss that was quite full, despite Sarah being half-asleep, Jareth left.

In the morning, Sarah woke up in Jareth's coat. She was confused about why and what she was wearing until she remembered the events of the night before. Some part of her remembered telling Jareth that she was good with seeing him tomorrow, and she frowned internally at it. He would ask her then. But she was more upset with herself for asking him to kiss her again. Way to make it painfully obvious that she liked kissing him, or just liked him in general. She probably would have agreed to see him again, just not so soon.

Sarah got up and prepared for the day. She had no idea when to expect Jareth, or what he would want to do, so she made sure that she was wearing jeans, which could be useful anywhere. Sometime after breakfast, she heard Jareth's motorcycle, and Jareth was at the door, holding flowers. They smelled wonderful.

"What's with the flowers?"

"I need to say I'm sorry, Sarah."

"For what, Jareth? You saw the way people responded to you."

"It's not that. It's the way I asked if you would do something today. I could have timed that a bit better, not taken advantage of you being half-asleep. Please forgive me. I hope you'll still consider spending time with me today. I think you need it."

"I want to, Jareth."

Jareth's face went through several changes in expression in moments, his happiness the most apparent.

"While the timing could have been better, I have been able to reflect upon it more while getting ready, and I've come to the conclusion that I don't do enough for myself. You want to help. Thank you for being persistent."

"Then what are we waiting for? Are you ready, Sarah?"

"I think so. Where are we going?"

"Underground, if you don't mind. I think there are some pretty things you'd enjoy seeing, and some people you'd like to talk to."

The day went faster than Sarah could have imagined. She was able to talk to her trio of friends again, and they were happy to see her. The goblins saw her, and they insisted upon playing games with her, with much prodding from Jareth. Why he encouraged such outrageous and potentially harmful games with the goblins she did not understand, but the goblins seemed to love them. Who would have thought that goblins liked being goblin cannonballs, and jousting against one another in such a manner?

After they escaped the goblins, Jareth showed Sarah around the grounds before taking her into the fairy woods. These woods were outside Goblin Kingdom territory and were on the border of the Elf lands. Jareth knew that Sarah liked fairies, so they wandered through, looking at plant life, stopping at the lakes, and talking to fairies they came across. Jareth wanted to play tricks on the Elves hunting illegally in the forest, so Sarah watched him do that. After that, they had lunch on a broken log.

After lunch, Jareth took Sarah to the mountains. They were on the border between the Elves and dwarves, with dragons being the main residents. Jareth kept trying to find and wake up dragons so that Sarah could see one, much to her shock. She really did not want to have to deal with an angry dragon. Eventually, they found a dragon who was coming back from being on guard, who was tired and friendly enough with Jareth to allow Sarah to climb on top of him, even if only for a few moments. It was something that she had only dreamed of doing.

When that was done, the two headed back to the Goblin Kingdom for dinner. They ate outdoors in a garden, talking about their favorite parts of the day.

"What did you think, Sarah?"

"Today was different, in the best kind of way. I never knew moss could be so comfortable, or that goblins would love to be thrown at one another for sport."

"The goblins are special. That's all that needs to be said. Did you like meeting the dragon?"

"Yes, I did. It was unforgettable. They're even bigger in person."

"They always are, love."

"What was your favorite part of today, Jareth?"

"Watching you pale as I snuck up behind those hunters."

"Jareth!"

"Your face tells many things, including concern. You were worried about me, even if unnecessarily in that situation."

"So there was nothing else new for you, Jareth?"

"Everything is new when I do it with you for the first time."

Both were quiet for a few moments as they chewed and thought. Finally, Sarah spoke.

"I always imagined so much in my head, but it's better in person. Thank you for doing this. I lived on the edge for the first time in a while. I'd just rather not try to wake up dragons again, if you don't mind."

Jareth laughed before answering.

"We can wait on the dragons, sure. But the other things we can do whenever you want. You need only say the word, and I can bring you here for a time. I'm sure your friends would like to see you more, too."

"I want to as well."

"Good. Then it's settled: you'll come and visit at least once a week."

"I don't know about that quite yet, but more frequently."

"I'll keep pushing for more."

"I know, Jareth."

"Are you ready to go home?"

Sarah yawned in response.

"Then let's get you home."

Jareth dropped Sarah off at her home, and he kissed her one more time. Sarah asked him to come visit her the next day. He agreed before disappearing. Sarah was talking out loud as she prepared for bed.

"For the first time in a long, long time, I feel alive. I felt it somewhat last night, but today was better. What am I missing?"

Sarah went to bed with such thoughts plaguing her mind, and she tried to figure out how to capture those feelings more so, so that Jareth would not have to be around all the time.

When Sarah woke up, she felt refreshed, with a smile on her face. She decided to take the time to make a proper breakfast, just like her step-mother liked doing, with pancakes, eggs, and sausage. She knew that Toby was probably sleeping in, but on the off-chance that he was not, she called him. She had not seen him in a while, and while he was not expecting her call, he came over at once, ready to enjoy a good breakfast.

The two ended up talking for a while as they cleaned up after breakfast, and then Toby had to go. He had other engagements that day, and his parents had to take him there since they knew how to get there. But, they were able to talk enough, and when Toby got picked up, Sarah had a smile and hug for both picking up Toby. They encouraged her to come by some time for dinner.

When Sarah was alone again, she went for a walk and relaxed. She read for enjoyment for the first time in a long, long time, and she was ready to call the day perfect, until she realized that Jareth had not come. But, not long after cooking dinner, she heard a knock at her door, showing Jareth in all his glory.

"Hello, Precious. Did you have a pleasant day?"

"I did. Please come in."

"Matters at court needed my attention longer than I anticipated, but I wanted to make sure that I saw you for a little while today. Learn anything about today?"

"It felt good to do things for myself. I don't do that enough."

"Right indeed, Sarah. You're far too good at thinking of others."

"I didn't do that enough growing up."

"True, but everyone has that stage. You've learned, and that's what matters."

"Would you like something to eat, Jareth? I just finished some pasta."

"I'd like that. Shall we?"

The two talked amicably over chicken carbonara, and then they went to the living room after finishing eating. Jareth was not done asking hard questions.

"What did you read, Sarah?"

"Oh, a fantasy novel I bought a while back. I've read all of her stuff in the past, and this is her newest."

"Did you finish it?"

"No, I'm about halfway. Her books are too long to be done in one day, if I want to have good eyesight after reading."

Chuckling upon hearing such a thought, Jareth went in for the last big question.

"What of your own novel?"

"What of it? How much did my friends tell you?"

"I know that it exists, and that you've been working on it for at least ten years, without ever publishing it. That's a long time to sit on something. You're an editor for a living, Sarah. How hard is it to edit your own work?"

"It's been done for some time now. I just don't feel right asking people to read it."

"You should. If they're truly your friends, then you shouldn't feel bad doing so."

"Well, that's the thing-"

"Yes, that is a problem for you, isn't it? Do you have any real friends there, Sarah? Do you even like it there anymore?"

"Jareth, that is not-"

"Don't tell me it's not my concern, Sarah, because it is. I may not be Hogwash or that silly knight, but I care just as much about you, if not more."

Sarah had been wondering just how much he cared for her after he had not corrected the goblins when they called her "Queenie". She had thought that he had forgotten about her, but that seemed to not be the case. Part of her was curious how much he had truly kept tabs on her, but the bigger part of her knew that he did not pry or force. He knew enough to be dangerous, and he cared. He would not be here otherwise.

"Why are you telling me this right now? Why not sooner?" she asked.

"Because I had no opening into your life for the longest time. Your vague wishes were not enough to let me in. For the longest time, I could not see you, only receive reports from your friends. I've missed you ever since you left fifteen years ago."

"Even then?"

"Yes, even then, Sarah. Fae don't always fall in love, but when they do, it's for good. Your run did that for me."

Both were quiet again, as Jareth could see that Sarah needed a moment to process. When she looked at him again, he began his questions again.

"But back to the topic at hand. What about your novel? What about your current job? Is this truly all that you want in life?"

"No, that's not all that I want in life. But once I have this new job, I can-"

"Sarah, how are you happy there if you don't have any friends? They're boring, corporate-type people who aren't worth your time."

"You barely know-"

"I met enough of them on Friday night. It's always work, work, work. That, or gossip. There's more to life, and a lot more people out there. You deserve better."

"I know what I want."

"And what is it that you want, Sarah? Because I'm curious to know."

"You."

Sarah blushed at the word that immediately came to mind. Jareth's eyebrows rose before a sense of contentment seemed to flow out of him, his limbs relaxing as he leaned toward a blushing Sarah.

"Is that so, Sarah? After all that I've put you through in the past couple days?"

"I honestly don't know what I want in life. I want to publish my book one day, yes. I want to spend more time with my family. High on my list is also going back to the Underground, but none of those things would be complete without you."

"What about your job?"

"I don't know. I need to think more."

"I'll take it. So does this mean we can start dating officially?"

Sarah paused to consider his question seriously. Maybe never was too long a time.

"Yes, I think so. I'd like that, Jareth."

"Good, so do I. You won't regret it."

"I very much doubt I will. You've turned my world upside down the last couple days, and I need it."

"That's because you need me in general."

"Don't push your luck, Jareth. We just started dating, you know."

Jareth laughed before pulling Sarah in for a kiss. Sarah did not feel so bad about giving in to the feelings that he caused when kissing.

The two continued to talk until Sarah had to go to bed to get ready for work. Jareth would come around Wednesday to see how she was, and perhaps eat out if Sarah did not feel like cooking. He personally wanted to go back to the dance club again.

When Wednesday came around, Jareth was back at the door, and Sarah had a large smile on her face.

"Someone's in a good mood. Tell me what happened, Sarah."

"They offered me the job at work."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them I quit."

"When was this?"

"Monday."

"You're still smiling. What else happened, love?"

"I got a call Tuesday from the rival publishing company. They wanted to offer me a job."

"Is that so? What did you say?"

"I went in and visited the place. I liked it. I agreed to join them today. They also asked me if I had ever considered writing. They liked my choices in the past and thought that I'd have potential."

"Now _this _should be interesting. Did you tell them about your novel?"

"I did, and they're looking at it now."

"That's my girl. I think this calls for a celebration."

"Thank you, Jareth. I couldn't have done it without you. Where shall we go?"

"How about the dance club again?"

"Are you crazy, Jareth? I just quit there."

"So? Let them eat their hearts out. It's good to flaunt it a little. You'll see."

"I still think you're crazy."

"That may well be, and yet, you're still with me."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders before going upstairs to change. The motorcycle was used again, and Jareth agreed to let Sarah learn how to drive it.

At the club, the two had a good time dancing. When it was time for karaoke, Jareth went up again to sing another song, much to everyone's delight.

"Lookee here, folks! We got someone coming back for another performance after Friday's tour de force. Here's Jareth King again, this time singing 'You May Be Right' by Billy Joel. Is this dedicated to Sarah again?"

"You betcha. Everything I do, I do for her. To Sarah!"

Sarah laughed as Jareth sang. Yet again, she was struck by how true those words were for them. Maybe, just maybe, she did need someone like Jareth in her life. He was here now, and she was not going to fight that. But she was definitely right about Jareth being crazy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: I have been on a karaoke bar and song high recently because of all the fanfiction I've been reading. This changed a little in format from what I had originally planned, but this works well, too. It still brings to life Billy Joel's song in all its glory, which makes me happy. I have wanted to write this story for a while, so it is good to get it out of my system at last. Also, many thanks to ScarletQuill on dA for suggesting a title for this to me. I could not pick one for the life of me. Thanks so much for reading, and for all your feedback! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed!**

SVJohnson8721: Hahah it's alright, I'm going to risk Jareth's wrath and glare and say that I think that you should be more afraid of Sarah. She has a lot that she has to deal with, between goblins, a kingdom, and Jareth. She's a strong woman; that must never be forgotten. Jareth is pretty BAMF, but so is Sarah in her own way. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I still don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. Here's another one-shot for the challenge! Also, the initial idea for the three goblins in this story comes from drawings of said creatures that I saw on a wall in a restaurant in Prague. I have included them in a story before, but I wanted them to have their own story, so this happened. You have been warned of goblin ridiculousness. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Hide and Seek

"Run away! Run away!"

As three goblins ran away from the Goblin City, ten more followed behind, carrying sticks, rocks, and whatever cutlery they could get their hands on, pushing everything out of their way in order to go after the chicken assassins.

Goblins were by nature hyper, chaos-creating things. Jareth knew this, but it still amazed him how much trouble they managed to create when not trying. Granted, the goblins were genuinely concerned, so it took him off the hook, as he had no doubt that the three would be caught. Nobody tried to kill chickens and got away with it. It simply was not done. He lounged on a window ledge and watched the proceedings with amusement.

The goblin horde was growing in number as more calls to arms were yelled. No chicken left behind! All chickens must have justice!

As the assassin trio passed through the gates, the one in front pushing a wheelbarrow stopped suddenly and turned, forcing the other two to run into it and stop. They looked with confusion at their leader, who then nodded to the tallest of the group.

"Pretty fire now?"

"No, Vikey, not yet! Gates first!"

The shortest of the group, a timid goblin who lived and ran around in a barrel, popped his head out and handed his cohort a boomerang. Vikey took the boomerang and threw it through the open doors toward the second gate, hitting the top of it.

After Sarah had defeated the metal behemoth during her run, Jareth had taken precautions from such a defeat again by putting in a metal roll-down gate, something that would not depend on goblins as much. He had not expected it to be used, but he watched in horror as the boomerang hit the gate, causing the gate to fall down right in front of the incoming horde.

To make matters worse, Vikey took back the boomerang and then pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He reached into a side bag and took out a stick from his large collection of sticks. Since dynamite was not allowed, sticks seemed the best thing to set fire to and get quick results. Three sticks went flying at the wooden doors, setting them on fire. The assassins now had two walls to protect them. Jareth was impressed, but really annoyed that he now had to deal with that fire before bringing the trio to justice. Those three would be spending a long time in an oubliette after he dipped them all in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Jareth came with water to put out the fire, and used magic to open the gate. He turned to where the three were standing and holding onto one another, and then he saw the leader take the cloth off of his wheelbarrow, showing two crystals.

"Bowdie to the rescue!"

A crystal was thrown to the ground, and the three disappeared. Jareth was ready to throw a fit. When had that sneaky impersonator managed to learn how to manipulate the travel spell?

"Find those three goblins. Now!"

Jareth stormed back to the castle and began trying to trace the path of the magic. He started off with a winding trail, but trail nonetheless. Goblins were not known to be good at controlling the magic that they had. Little Bowdie was another matter since he liked to imitate his King in every way possible, including using crystals. He traced it to the Dark Forest, then the fairies' territory, then back to the forest. The path went cold after that. They had not gone far. They never did.

It was one thing for the trio to petition for the banning of chickens. It was another to try to steal some and hide them in the Bog. But it would not do to kill all the chickens! There would be rioting in the streets, and he would not stand for it. Yes, he could reorder time, but they would just keep trying it again until it worked, persistent things. He had let them have their fun and warned them, but this was too far.

Jareth flew off to the Dark Forest while the goblins hugged their chickens with joy.

Meanwhile, in a clearing near the entrance to the Fairy Kingdom, the goblin trio argued about where to hide. The crystal had ended up bouncing them between the two spots multiple times before finally dropping them outside the kingdom.

"Fairies nice. Fairies friends. Let's go."

"No. Friends of King, not us. Bar-bar?"

Bar-bar popped out of his barrel with a piece of bread and began nibbling. Bowdie tried to convince them to go again to the fairies.

"Fairies like fire."

"Fairies have bad prisons. No," Vikey said, remembering a previous stint there.

After more arguing, Bowdie saw that he could not convince them. But where else could they go?

While arguing, Vikey had taken to checking out the area for sticks. Bar-bar looked for shiny things on the ground.

"Trolls?" suggested Vikey.

"Trolls mean. Need place where they nice and not afraid of King."

It was then that Bowdie watched Bar-bar take out a red book from his barrel, looking at a map of the Fairy Kingdom. Bowdie had the perfect place in mind.

"To Lady Sarah!"

Vikey agreed, and Bar-bar jumped for joy at going Aboveground, where he could find more shiny things. Bowdie searched through his pockets for an item before putting it on top of the generic travel crystal that absorbed the item. All gathered around Bowdie and his last crystal before disappearing.

Meanwhile, Sarah Williams just sat at home enjoying her breakfast on a Saturday morning. She was peeling her orange before she began the not-so-fun task of grading homework assignments of high school students. As it turned out, she would not be getting to those that day.

Sarah knew something was wrong when she heard a screech. No, make that three high-pitched screeches all coming from the general direction of her bedroom. Off she went with a bat, ready to scare whatever wild animals may have crawled into her room. Her neighbors had had squirrels last week, so maybe they had come back for vengeance.

Sarah did not see anything upon first glance in her room. Her birthday present of a life-sized king penguin stood tall in her room, along with the rest of the bird paraphernalia that she kept in her room. She heard another squeak, and she went to the other side of the bed where three goblins were holding out sticks.

"Goblins?"

"Ahh! Lady Sarah! Save us from the black chicken of death!"

Sarah had not seen a goblin in years. They had come over once and managed to trash her place. She had a fit and talked to her trio of friends and had them tell Jareth in no uncertain terms that the goblins were not allowed to ever set foot in her home again. The fact that they had meant that they were directly disobeying Jareth's orders. The punishment was harsh, if she remembered correctly. They had to have a really good reason to come here. But first, what was the black chicken of death?

"Where is this black chicken of death?"

All three goblins pointed their sticks at the king penguin, and Sarah understood.

"That is not a chicken. That is a penguin. A king penguin, to be exact."

"Evil penguin-chicken ate King? I kill! Save King!"

Bowdie ran at the penguin with all his might, only to run into a wall. Sarah hugged the stuffed animal to her chest.

"No! This is not a chicken, and it didn't eat Jareth. This is a stuffed animal, not even alive! Don't touch him! He's mine, and I won't let you hurt him!"

Bowdie's face matched his two cohorts' faces with identical looks of awe as they looked up at the stern yet tender face of Sarah. She yelled, but Jareth always yelled. She was kind; she cared. Now they knew why Jareth did not want them there: Sarah would be their future leader.

"Yes, Lady Sarah. No hurt penguin ever again!"

"Good. I'm glad that is resolved. Why are you here? You've been forbidden to come here."

The goblins realized belatedly that this was the case, having forgotten after that first fateful time. Bowdie had been among the group, and all he remembered from the trip was that it was a large house, and that Sarah's room had a lot of posters in it. This room looked nothing like it.

The only reason he and the other goblins had left was because Sarah had given them cookies, making them promise to go if they received one. Then, they had gone home, ate the cookies, and started several fires in the Goblin City. Jareth had outlawed going into Sarah's home ever since. Bowdie still did not know when Sarah had become such Queen material, but she had. She was older and prettier than ever, and he was quite smitten.

While Bowdie smiled in adoration at not being kicked, Vikey finally said, "King after us! Want to put us in Bog, then oubliette! We don't want to! Help us! Hide us!"

"Why does Jareth want to do that?"

All goblins looked at the floor before looking at Sarah with an innocent face.

"We try to kill all the chickens? Couple times?"

"What? That's terrible! What did those chickens ever do to you?"

Bowdie then tugged on Sarah's pants, asking her to bend closer.

"Chickens made home smell bad. They lay eggs everywhere and cause disputes. King hates them. We want to help King, but he doesn't want it. Confused."

"What are all of your names? Come here."

All three walked to Sarah and told her their names.

"Now, why are you two here helping Bowdie?"

"He said I could blow things up for King," said Vikey.

"Bowdie friend," said Bar-bar.

"I see. Well, has anyone ever told you that killing is wrong?"

Heads shook.

"Killing is wrong. You should never do it, especially not if it doesn't belong to you. You eat other animals, right?"

Heads nodded.

"But that is their purpose, right? To be eaten?"

"And so should chickens!"

"Bowdie, that is not the case here. These chickens are friends. Not food. Would you kill Bar-bar?"

"No. Bar-bar good friend."

"Why?"

"Because I like him. He nice and listens to me. Always has stuff to share."

Bar-bar hid inside his barrel until Bowdie finished speaking.

"Good. Now, imagine you were one of the other goblins. They think the chicken is their friend. Why are you killing their friend?"

"Because they messy?"

"And the other goblins aren't?"

The three looked between themselves, trying to figure out what to say. Sarah continued.

"And don't the goblins squabble without chickens getting involved?"

Heads nodded again.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Sorry, Lady Sarah."

"Don't apologize to me. You have to say that to all the goblins that you hurt by trying to kill their chickens."

"But can't! Not safe! Bog-tipping and oubliette!"

"But you did wrong. You have to have some punishment."

"Not that! Please! Help us!"

"You need something. It would set a bad example, and you need to properly learn your lesson. What about one or the other?"

"Not the Bog," they all said at once.

"The Bog it is. In that case, I will help you. We can all go straight to Jareth now-"

"You can through mirror, but we can't. Portal not for us," said Vikey as he frowned.

"Why not?" Sarah said confusedly.

"Portal made especially for Lady. Goblins have own magic, but not perfect. Not go to right place."

"And if you go to the wrong place, the other goblins might get you," said the teacher in understanding.

More heads nodded.

"So there's no way to get you there?"

"There is!" shouted Bowdie, looking pleased with himself. "But need three days to make crystal."

"You have crystals, too?" asked Sarah in disbelief.

"Just like King. King is best," said Bowdie as if that was all the explanation he needed.

The way Bowdie spoke of the King made it clear that he idolized Jareth. Sarah thought that his goals in life had some work if he wanted to follow the monarch, but at least now she knew why he was confused about why Jareth wanted to hurt them. The three days were fine, but that was three days of needless searching for Jareth. If he did too much, he might be really mad at the goblins when they came back. There had to be a way to help him as well.

"So you can make a crystal to take all three of you there?"

"Yes. But why not Lady Sarah come to help?"

"Because I'm going to do so now. I'm going to distract Jareth for the next three days until it is ready, and plead your case in the meantime. What do you need to make the crystal?"

"Need item from throne room and something with portal magic on it. Bar-bar?"

Said goblin dove into his barrel, throwing out various silverware, moldy food, wooden toys, and books as he searched. Soon, he found what he was looking for.

"Part of King's old chair?"

Bowdie ran and hugged his friend before taking the piece of Jareth's old throne from the previous year. Jareth always got a new throne each year to make sure that it stayed comfortable. This cloth piece was one of many that Bar-bar had snatched while cleaning out.

The leader of the goblins then climbed onto Sarah's dresser, and before Sarah could stop him, he rammed himself at her mirror. Sarah put her hands over her eyes, but she did not hear the sound of glass shattering.

When she looked back, the mirror was still whole, but Bowdie sat on his butt, rubbing his head. Bar-bar found tweezers in his barrel and handed them to Bowdie, who took out several hairs on the top of his head. He smiled at the hairs after returning the tweezers.

"All stuff ready. Vikey bring sticks?"

"More fire!"

"Not in my apartment!" roared Sarah before they could start making a mess.

"Then where?"

Sarah showed the three to the basement of her apartment, where there was little that the goblins could feasibly mess up and break. She told them to stay there until she came back for them, as she intended to talk to Hoggle then Jareth.

Once back in her bedroom, Sarah changed clothes into something nice and presentable, a loose summer skirt and top. With that, she sat down at her mirror and got to work acting as peacemaker for the three troublesome goblins.

"Hoggle, I need you."

Hoggle soon arrived, and he seemed surprised. They were not due to talk for another week, so something must be up. Niceties were soon gotten out of the way.

"Hoggle, is anything big happening in the kingdom right now?"

"Er, yes there is. Searching for three goblins who gone and tried ta kill some chickens. Not going well."

"I have information about the goblins. I'd like to help. Could you please tell Jareth to come see me so that we can discuss them?"

"Sure, Sarah, but are ya sure ya want to see that Rat? He's in a right awful mood."

"It is best. That's how these things are done usually. I don't want you to get into any more trouble than necessary."

"Very well, Sarah, but don't say I didn't warn ya. When is best for him to come?"

"At his earliest convenience. I know how important the chickens are to the goblins from our discussions."

"Thanks, Sarah. If it helps his mood, I won't complain."

Hoggle disappeared to send the message while Sarah waited patiently. Ever since the Labyrinth, Sarah had considered herself as a sort of advocate. She had made new friends by speaking and reaching out, and she had just as good results in school.

Sarah decided to become to a teacher for high school students because of that. She was a stern but compassionate teacher, helping those who did not have a voice, whether because of bullying or their counselor was not helping enough. She had taken on many problematic students, and she had had good success with them. She had no doubt of her success in this endeavor.

Fifteen minutes later, Sarah felt the tell-tale breeze from the not-open window, and glitter followed.

"Sarah, it's been too long."

The voice had not changed, and it still made her shiver. Sarah had had dreams about that voice for years, but she would never tell him that. When she turned around, she realized that he had not aged, lucky fae that he was. Why did he have to be so attractive? Oh well, Sarah had to be peacemaker and distracter.

"Jareth, you seem aware of my location, just like the goblins. Why?"

"One of the three, Junior as I call him, likes to accompany me when I go out searching for you in my owl form. He likes following me in general, except in this case. He only ever sees your backside walking back into your apartment, but we both know."

"What is Junior's real name?"

Sarah had her suspicions, but it seemed to distract Jareth, which was all she could ask for.

"Why are you so concerned about these goblins, Sarah? It isn't like you," he said, making his way over to her side.

When Jareth was less than a foot away, he started circling around Sarah, letting his hand touch her shoulder as he circled. Sarah stood tall under his scrutiny, glaring at him whenever they made eye contact.

"Jareth, if you want information, you're going about it in the wrong way."

"Sarah, I haven't seen you in a long time. I want to take a good look at you before you banish me yet again. I'm still shocked you're speaking to me instead of going through your precious friends."

Jareth spoke lightheartedly, but the way he said precious made her pause. Was that a sore spot for him?

"You sound bitter about that, Jareth. Why?"

"Why do you think, Sarah? You don't contact them as often anymore, but you still do. The fact that you're not yelling at me about past wrongs while running the Labyrinth proves that you don't hold a grudge. If that is the case, why must I be excluded? Everyone was needed, but I was not."

"You're different, Jareth. You always were. None of the others danced with me and sang love songs in my ear, if only to distract me. It's hard to treat you the same. Do you want that? For that matter, why are even still interested in speaking to me? I thought you would've grown tired of me long ago."

Jareth grinned before finally standing in front of Sarah and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Why do you have such a low opinion of yourself, Sarah? What makes you think that you aren't interesting?"

"I'm just a human girl. I know my limitations. It's not that I have low self-esteem or anything, but I'm not like any of your kind."

Sarah had read enough fantasy romance novels to know that, if there was even a grain of truth to them, Jareth had someone else and no need for her. She would make the most of the time she had, even if she had not found someone to share her life with yet.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, Sarah. You still beat me at my game, and your attempts to fit into normal life here fascinate me."

"My attempts? What does that mean?" she said, shaking off his hands and walking away.

"Come now, Sarah. It's obvious even from my vantage point far away. I've watched from many a branch as you make friends and date males. Most don't end well. They all seem to complain about how secretive you are, or that your head is always in the clouds, far away from them. Why do you think that is?"

"Jareth, that is none of your business-"

"Just like these goblins should be none of your business. They were forbidden from seeing you, and yet they must have come if you have information. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were covering for them and distracting me for them."

Jareth turned around and began looking around the bedroom. When he got to the door, Sarah spoke.

"So what if I am covering for them? I can tell you that they're not here, and you won't find them easily. I'm not going to tell you, either."

"Why, Sarah? Do you know what they've done?"

"Yes, they explained themselves."

"And you still let them stay? I'm surprised. I thought you didn't like all the mess."

"I was still living at home with my family. The goblins managed to mess up my entire room right after I had cleaned it. I was upset and afraid that my Dad or step-mother would walk in and see. I didn't want it happening again. But now that I've seen the goblins again, I'm not as concerned."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and held up her hands palm-up. Jareth narrowed his eyes to scrutinize her more, but soon his face was an even mask as he stood up taller and folded his arms, adopting a more regal air.

"I see. What information can you provide me about those miscreants?"

"Is Junior's real name Bowdie?"

"Yes, that is his name. He's taken a liking to me and likes to copy me. Why he is doing this thing with the chickens is beyond me."

"He thinks that you hate the chickens so he wants to kill them, so that they aren't a nuisance for you."

Jareth huffed at such a sensible answer.

"Be that as it may, he disobeyed me. He and his accomplices must be brought to justice."

"They're sorry for their actions. Put them in the Bog for a few days and be done with it."

"That's not Goblin Kingdom justice."

"Have you promised a punishment for them?"

"Not in public, yet."

"Then there's still time to change your mind. Just think about it, Jareth. Please."

"It's going to take more than one please to convince me, Sarah. You're going to have to do much better than that."

"Then you're going to have to come by tomorrow to see me again."

"Oh?" said Jareth, his ears perking up at the idea of coming again.

"Yes. I have decided to help them by acting as peacemaker-"

"Ah yes, I recall how much you like playing the heroine. If it will make you feel better, Sarah-"

"It will, Jareth. Please come by tomorrow at your convenience. I have work to take care of now. I look forward to another chat tomorrow."

"As you wish, Sarah. Any time I please?"

"Within reason, Jareth."

Jareth tsked before walking up and placing a gloved hand under Sarah's chin.

"Consider it a date, Sarah. Until tomorrow."

Jareth disappeared, and Sarah slumped onto her bed. She had forgotten what it felt like to be in Jareth's presence. It definitely reminded her of the times when she went to see the principal or counselor on behalf of a misbehaving student. But this drained her more, as Jareth brought out more of her passion, if that was possible.

After Sarah had recovered, she went to the basement to bring the goblins upstairs. She found Vikey first, practicing making fire with flint and matches. Bar-bar was off in a corner, picking up and inspecting items left on the floor, placing many inside his barrel.

"Where's Bowdie?"

Bar-bar motioned for Sarah to follow, and soon she heard a goblin screech. If she did not know better, she would say it sounded like a battle cry as the speaker whooped in several pitches. When they turned another corner, Bowdie was in the center of the room, riding an abandoned hobby horse, more old toys scattered on the floor. Bowdie looked ahead and held tightly onto the horse, rocking it as fast as it would go.

"I'll save you, King!"

"Bowdie, why aren't you working on your crystal?"

Bowdie stopped the horse so quickly that he flew off the horse.

"It's working now. Needs time to form. Look at the shiny crystal," he said, pointing at the glittering bit on the floor.

"Bring the crystal with us upstairs. It's time for lunch."

At the mention of lunch, all the goblins moved faster and went upstairs. All remembered tales of Sarah giving cookies, and Bowdie remembered just how great the cookies tasted.

"I'm having a sandwich for lunch. What do you want, besides cookies?"

The goblins' fearless leader soon spoke up.

"Fried chicken?"

Sarah grinned. Obviously there was more than one reason to get rid of the chickens.

"How did you try that?"

"Street seller in park has tasty friend chicken."

"Lucky for you, I have some. Let's eat."

The next day after breakfast, Sarah told the goblins to go back to the basement so that she could talk to Jareth more. She did not know what they would talk about, but anything would do so long as Jareth did not see or find out where the goblins were hiding.

Soon after telling the goblins to go, Sarah felt a breeze from her locked living room window. Sarah smiled at the much more comfortable-looking outfit Jareth had on today. Yesterday he had had armor on. Today, tight pants and an open poet's shirt. It would not make concentrating any easier, but she just had to convince him.

"Welcome back, Jareth. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you, Sarah. I'm more interested in you than food."

"Not the goblins?" she asked with surprise.

"No. If you're hiding them, then they won't come out until you tell them. I'm sure they adore you by now, especially if you promised to help them get a lighter punishment for their misdeeds."

Jareth looked expectantly at Sarah while she smiled back at him.

"I may have done that, yes."

"There's no may about it, Sarah. You have. I can tell. You can be honest with me."

Jareth leaned in close, only for Sarah to back away.

"Only if you promise to be honest with me."

Jareth's face fell a little at those words, even if his body had tensed upon Sarah backing away from him.

"Very well, Sarah. In this matter at least."

"Why not others, Jareth? Afraid?"

That brought him back.

"No, certainly not. I'm not afraid of you, Sarah. I just don't see a point. We hardly know one another."

"You clearly watch me without my permission. You know far more than me. I'm not happy about that."

"I can stop, Sarah. I have no objections."

"What's the price, Jareth? There always is."

Jareth shook his head with an indulgent grin.

"That's my clever girl. In your case, you need to wish it. I'd also appreciate if today was not the last day that I see you."

The request was simple. Jareth, for whatever reason, wanted to spend more time with her. Fine by her. Having him around was fun to say the least, always a challenge, and he was easy on the eyes. She had dreamed about him in the past for that reason. She had romanticized him a lot in her dreams, but perhaps now she might even be friends with him.

Even better, if he came back the next day, she could be there to witness the goblins' meeting with Jareth, after she had convinced him. She could also see to it that the goblins were treated properly. This seeing more of him could work out very well so that she did not have a supernatural stalker anymore.

Jareth watched Sarah's face for some sign of her agreeing to his terms. She blinked a few times before smiling, making Jareth relax.

"Jareth I wish that you would stop following me. I think we should talk more and get to know each other better instead."

"Happy to do so, Sarah," he said, taking Sarah's hand and leading her to a couch to sit.

"What do you not know about me, Jareth? It seems like you already know much."

"I don't know anything about your actual job. I'm curious."

Sarah began to describe her decision to go into teaching high school students. She did not get very far before she saw movement in the corner of her eye. All three goblins stuck their heads out, just now trying to leave the apartment. Bar-bar was leaving first. Sarah wanted to slap her face and scream at them, but that would not help now. She just had to keep Jareth from looking that way and be as casual about it as possible. She could totally do that.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

Curse her wayward eyes and face that told all of her emotions.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong."

Sarah began thinking of things to talk about that would make him look at the room or her instead of turning around. She was not having much luck. Jareth had a sly look on his face, so she knew she had to do something fast.

"Sarah, you can't fool me. You're not being honest," he teased.

"It's nothing that is wrong, so much as things I need to do that concern me. Advance planning, if you will."

Sarah tried to look as nonchalant as possible. Jareth smiled and reached out a hand, drumming his fingers on her arm before leaning in on the couch.

"Advance planning for when? Sarah, don't be coy."

"Planning for tomorrow."

It was best to be as vague as possible. Jareth still did not seem convinced, but he was not trying to turn around. Perhaps he was enjoying making Sarah sweat more.

"What sorts of plans, Sarah? Do they involve me?"

"They can if you want them to. I have to work tomorrow, but I'm free afterward."

Sarah wanted to hit herself. If that did not sound desperate, she did not know what did. Would he buy it?

"What would you do if I did not come?" he said, grinning.

"What does it matter, Jareth? You want to see me, _don't _you?"

Sarah tilted her head a bit, looking up at him and trying to figure out if he really did. His eyes said yes to her relief.

"Yes, I do, but if I'm interrupting-"

"No, you wouldn't be at all," she hurried to say.

"Good. Now it is just a matter of figuring out what we will do. Do you want to do something in the kitchen? Is that why you keep looking that way?"

Sarah was failing at playing it cool as Vikey walked by with his sticks. She had to do something fast. Jareth was starting to turn his head, and Vikey would be in trouble.

"No, I don't want to cook, to be honest," Sarah said, grabbing hold of his wrists to stop his drumming fingers by squeezing. "I haven't gone out in a while, and it'd be nice not to have to cook for you. It tires me out, and then I'm no fun afterward."

The distraction worked. Jareth's attention went straight to where her hands touched his bare wrists. It was warm, and it felt really nice. Not a good train of thought.

"I'm all for going out, Sarah. You're welcome to come to my castle. I promise you'll be treated like a Queen."

The brunette laughed, knowing just how much she would if the three goblins were anything to go by. She was Lady Sarah, and they all looked at her with wide eyes of adoration, but especially Bowdie.

"Sarah, why do you laugh? Was it something the goblins said?"

"It's more what Bowdie does. He just smiles at me and gives me dead flowers. The others give me things as well, but he just looks so happy."

Jareth frowned. It figured the little guy would attempt to woo her with dead flowers just like all the goblins did. At least he had good taste. Still, Sarah was his.

"He likes you. He didn't need prodding to think that."

"Why would he be prodded to think that, Jareth? Does that have something to do with you?"

Sarah was teasing as she said that, but she had no idea just how true it could have been if Jareth had said how much he cared for Sarah. Jareth had to control himself, as he knew that she meant nothing by it, if her tone was anything to go by.

"He's been known in the past to repeat my words and actions as he sees fit-"

Jareth would have continued in that vein had Sarah not seen the subject of their conversation slide on by with a half-formed crystal in hand, glittering for all the world to see. Jareth would spot that instantly unless she did something fast. The idea came all too quickly, but she ignored that, choosing to climb into Jareth's lap and kiss him.

For several moments, Sarah forgot that anything mattered other than the way Jareth's lips felt as they kissed her back. She responded in kind until she remembered that she had a job to do, so she forced herself to open her eyes. She saw that Jareth had closed his as well, and that the crystal-maker had left at last. She had to force herself to remove her hands from his face and hair, but she did pull away. Jareth looked like he wanted a repeat performance.

As an afterthought, Sarah added, "Does that convince you to give them a lighter punishment?"

Jareth laughed before responding.

"If you can give me several more of those, then yes, I might just be convinced. But you should be warned, Sarah. You have opened the door to dirty tactics, and I enjoy such things."

"I'm not afraid of you. I'll do what I must to help the goblins."

"You ought to be afraid, Sarah. I've got quite the history."

"Then you'll have to come over tomorrow to tell me all about it, Jareth," she said, getting up and heading toward the door.

Jareth narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips before getting up and following. Sarah was pleased that he seemed upset about having to leave.

"Something wrong, Jareth?"

"I feel inspired to repeat your younger self."

"What would that be? That it will be 'piece of cake' to convince me?"

Jareth smiled before taking hold of Sarah's waist and bringing her close.

"Nothing like that. You're asking me to leave just as it got interesting. It's not fair."

Sarah opened her mouth to respond, but Jareth stole a breathless kiss before he disappeared. Sarah was left to stare and wonder just what was going through his mind. Did the Goblin King actually like her? Was there some reason for why he sang that love song, other than to distract her? It intrigued her. Could she date the Goblin King? If those kisses were any indication, she just might.

Once Sarah finished tracing her lips with a silly grin on her face, she went downstairs to find the goblins. They looked scared when they saw her, so once she gave them a stern talk about being faster the next day, she smiled. She really could not help but smile as she thought about the next day being with Jareth. She was definitely going to kiss him until he agreed. She had no problem doing that.

The next day came, and Sarah went to work. The day passed slowly, but after much staring at the clock she got home to find out that the crystal was all ready to go. She instructed them to remain within hearing distance.

"Now, once I convince Jareth to give you the lighter sentence, wait about five minutes. By that time, we will have stopped talking, and we should've left by then to go back to the castle to have dinner together. Then you can come out here and head to the throne room, where Jareth will be ready for you."

All the goblins nodded and smiled before Bar-bar ran to her and hugged her leg. The other two soon followed suit. Then they went to their closet to hide.

Sarah put on a nice dress. It had been a while since she had been on a date, and she looked forward to seeing where this lead with Jareth. She was not left long to wait once she was ready.

"Sarah, you look well. Is that all for me?"

Jareth did not look bad either, considering he was in Aboveground clothes. The blue suited him well, and if a couple buttons on top were unbuttoned, she was not going to complain.

"It is for you. But before we go, I have to ask a question."

Jareth's body stiffened, but he nodded for her to go ahead.

"How differently do you want me to treat you? You never answered my question from a couple days ago. Friend, or more?"

Jareth tried and failed to hide his smile. He led her to the couch again.

"Sarah, if I had my way, we would've been much more before now. I've been seeking more, even if I had no way to do more while you hid yourself from me. You've proven yourself my equal, and I intend to claim you as such."

"That's what I needed to hear. I've been seeking for a long time to find someone, but you…. you're different, in the best possible way."

"It seems we both have been seeking. Here I came, expecting this to be some grandiose game of hide and seek with the goblins, and I find you instead. I'll take you any day."

Jareth pulled Sarah into his lap, and Sarah leaned into his shoulder.

"We should go soon. This is about my dinner time. We teachers have to be feed regularly."

"Why not now, Precious? We can if you want."

Jareth was already pulling her closer and looked ready to form a crystal, so Sarah grabbed his hand to stall him.

"I have to do one thing first. It'll make my conscience feel better."

"What's that, Sarah?"

"I want to convince you."

Jareth puffed out his chest and sat up straight.

"Convince away, Sarah. I'm all for you trying."

Sarah shook her head at his silliness before pulling his head down and kissing him for all she was worth. After ten minutes of such kissing, Sarah pulled away.

"Have I convinced you yet, Jareth?"

"I think one more time might do it to lessen their sentence to just the Bog."

Jareth had already planned it all out. He would agree to a lesser sentence, but to satisfy himself, he would put them all in an oubliette after for breaking his rule about seeing Sarah. Granted, he would give them a medal if this all worked out in the end, but for now, rules were rules.

After another five minutes of kissing and hair-mussing, Sarah pulled her swollen lips away to breathe against his shoulder.

"Will you agree now, Jareth?"

"I agree to only the Bog, Sarah. Now, how about one more to seal the deal?"

Sarah agreed by kissing him again, and they would have continued there for longer if the goblins had not started to talk to each other from inside the closet.

"Listen. Are they talking anymore?"

"No. Don't sound like it."

Jareth pulled away from Sarah, annoyed at hearing the goblins.

"Did he say his right words?"

"Yes. We good."

Jareth gave Sarah a knowing look. Sarah shrugged her shoulders as if to ask if he expected anything more from her. The Goblin King picked up Sarah and brought them closer to where the goblins were hiding.

"Been five minutes?"

"Think so. They gone?"

"Sounds like it."

Jareth opened the door, shouting, "I found you!"

All the goblins screamed, only to run to his ankles and hug him. Bowdie was the first to notice Sarah in his king's arms.

"Why is Lady there?"

"She's none of your concern now. She helped you, and now she's mine. Back to the castle, all of you."

As the goblins tried to gather all their stuff, Jareth kissed Sarah again.

"Sarah, would you like to come to my place? I promise we won't be disturbed there for a long time to come."

"As long as I'm with you, Jareth."

The two disappeared to continue their activities in private. The goblins just smiled.

"We gonna have new Queen soon."

"She good for him. Hope she brings fried chicken."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Did I mention that I love goblins? They make me smile with their silliness. I always thought the idea of Hide and Seek would be fun to play with for a story. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

Celestials: Ahh, wonderful! I'm glad you liked Jareth in leather and on a motorbike. I'm quite fond of the image myself. He can always use more, even if we can't have him. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Guest: Thank you so much! I'm happy to hear it! Always trying to improve. Thanks for reading and for the review!

SVJohnson8721: Thank you, dear! I always love hearing from you! I have not seen that movie, but looking it up makes me see what you mean. It's another movie I need to see, even if it has feels. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Thebabewiththepower: Wow! What a review. I'm so glad you loved it! I think my PM does it justice. I'm glad to find more fellow labyfic people on here, and we need much more dragons and annoying Jareth. Those two will understand each other, and it's always wonderful to see it unfold. Thanks so much for the encouraging words and for reading!

Aquamarine: Thanks for the catch. I will look out for that in the future. It has been fixed. Thank you for reading!

Guest: Glad you liked the Halloween romp! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

3iggy: Hahaha yes! Jareth is being himself. We can't ask for more. Thank you for reading and for the review!


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon!

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth, or any other movies I make reference to in this story (as there are a couple). All rights go to their respective owners. The prompt this month was: What if the Goblin Battle did not take place? The ending I wanted to write first was the silly one, after much encouragement from thebabewiththepower, as there are not enough dragons in this fandom. This story is an alternate ending to Labyrinth. My mantra while writing this was "For the lolz", if that gives you any idea. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8: AU Ending: Dragon!

"My lady, look, we're almost there. Those are the gates to the Goblin City."

Sarah, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and his trusty steed made their way to the gates of the Goblin City. Upon arriving, Sir Didymus made his mistake.

"Open up! Open the door!"

The goblin guard that all thought was asleep was, in fact, not asleep. Or if he had been, he was far more quick-witted than most just waking up from a nap.

"This is the Goblin City! None shall pass. 'Specially no stinkin' runner!"

"Please, we need to get in," said Sarah, stepping in front of a righteous Sir Didymus.

"Then yous shall die. His Majesty ain't too keen on lettin' yous in. We had two runners who failed this week."

"But I have to save Toby!"

"With what army? These three? The Goblin Army is invincible! The Goblin Army always triumphs!"

"I shall fight thee to the death!" shouted Sir Didymus before rushing in front of Sarah to protect her.

"Then yous shall lose, knight of little stature and no smell!"

The goblin guard brought down his weapon, almost hitting Ambrocius. Said trusty steed backed away, coward that he was. Sir Didymus tried to encourage him to go at the guard, but he refused to move.

Sir Didymus hopped off his noble steed and stood in front of Sarah again. His quest to help Sarah would not be stopped by a single guard.

"If thou will not let us in, then we shall take the city by force!"

"Yous don' frighten us, silly fox-knight thing! Go and shout with your furry beast over there! I blow my nose at yous, so-called knight!"

"Stop hurting my friend! He is a knight, the bravest there is! Now you apologize to him," said Sarah, leaning over Sir Didymus.

But the guard was not convinced. If anything, he looked more upset.

"I don' take orders from yous, loud, whining girl who wishes family away on purpose. Now, go away, or I shall taunt your friend a second time! I fart in your general direction!"

"Now this is thy last chance. We've been more than reasonable. If thou don't agree to let us in, then we shall-"

Sir Didymus's speech was cut short by a series of knocks the goblin guard made, followed by a mechanical noise and a moo. Before the unlikely group knew what was happening, cows and other livestock, save chickens, were being flung at them from over the wall.

Sir Didymus swerved around each duck and mouse coming at him, but Sarah was not so lucky. The cow knocked her to the side, and she was afraid to get up. Ludo kept yelling how the animals were bad. Hoggle came back and attempted to jump onto the guard, but he was hit by another cow in the process. Sarah grabbed hold of Hoggle before he fell to the ground.

"Sir Didymus, we need to go!"

"But, my lady-"

"But nothing. We'll find another way."

"Retreat!"

And so the group scrambled to get away from the guard, going in search of another way in. As they ran, more livestock was flung at them, seeming to follow them. After twenty minutes of running, the group stopped to rest, and the flinging animals kept on running ahead.

"I think we lost them. But how do we get in?"

"I's not sure, Sarah. There be no other door in, and the wall is too tall. I wish I coulds help more."

"It's okay, Hoggle. I'm just glad you came back."

"It's all that rat's fault! I didn't want to give yous the stinkin' peach."

"I understand Hoggle, and I forgive you."

The whole group surrounded Hoggle and gave him a hug. But they still had no way in. Sir Didymus paced as he thought, while Hoggle sat and looked at the top of the wall. Sarah was kicking things, yelling about the general unfairness of it all.

"Don't worry, my lady, we shall find a way in!"

"But we're not! There's no way, Sir Didymus. It's not your fault, but I'm still so mad. We must be overlooking something. We have to! Nothing is as it seems, right? What else can we do?"

"Sarah, yous got to use your right words. It's the only way. That rat can't prevent you from talking."

"But how can words help me here?"

"Because words have power, my lady. Thou can do anything with the right words."

"Sure, I might as well wish that a dragon comes that can fly over the walls of this city to help us get in."

"Actually, Sarah, a dragon would help. Yous could call it up."

"Me? Don't be ridiculous, Hoggle."

"Think of your book, Sarah."

Sarah sat on the ground, brow creased and pouting face in place. What were they talking about? Sure, the book said a lot of things, and some seemed true. But it was not all true. There was no way that Jareth loved her, even if he had just danced with her like that. But she had been able to defeat other creatures and get this far. Could she have powers? Could it be through her words? At this point, why not?

"Fine, I'll try it. But don't be surprised when nothing happens, you guys."

Sarah stood up and spread out her arms in what she thought appeared to be a very dramatic way. Then she said her words.

"I wish a dragon would come help me enter the Castle beyond the Goblin City right now!"

For several moments, nothing happened. Sarah gave a helpless look to her friends, ready to give up. And then she heard a roar.

"My lady! It's a dragon!"

And sure enough, it was. It was an enormous beast, bright red with yellow tips on its wings, feet, and snout. The dragon hovered above Sarah before opening its mouth.

"The lady hath need of a dragon?"

Sarah was torn between running away from such a beast and doing a happy dance that something had actually worked. Instead, she settled for finally taking hold of the chance to get Toby back.

"Yes, I need you, dragon. Do you have a name?"

The dragon opened its mouth, and a loud, growling noise erupted from it.

"I'm afraid I don't speak dragon. Could you tell me if there is another name for you?"

"None, lady. Call me what you will since you cannot pronounce my name."

Sarah thought for a moment. She remembered few dragons from all the books she had read. Finally, she thought of one.

"I shall call you Smaug the Magnificent."

"An excellent name, my lady! It suits the he-dragon well."

"Thank you, Sir Didymus. Now, Smaug, are you ready to go to the Castle?"

"He-dragon? Who said I was a he?"

Smaug's nose flared, and she narrowed her eyes at Sir Didymus.

"Be careful what you say, small creature. I eat things larger than you for meals every day. I'm a woman. Shall we, my lady? I am here only for you."

Smaug put down her tail for Sarah to climb on. Sarah hugged her friends good bye before climbing onto Smaug.

"I have to face him alone. It's time to finish this. Thank you for all your help."

"But, Sarah, should you ever need us, just call. We're here."

"Thanks, you guys. I won't forget about you."

As soon as Sarah stopped speaking, a moo could be heard. Sir Didymus cried out about a second attack. A cow soon came at the dragon, but Smaug blew fire at it and swallowed it whole.

"Mmm, lunch. That was an unexpected treat. Will there be any more?"

"With our luck, yes."

"Wonderful. Let's go to that castle."

Soon, more livestock was thrown, and each time Smaug fried the things to a crisp before eating them. Then, rocks and cannon balls came at them. Then Smaug was _not _happy.

"How dare they? I shall destroy their city!"

"Let's do it, Smaug!"

And so, united in purpose, Smaug flew into the cannon fire, blowing fire at all of the buildings she flew over. The goblins soon retreated, realizing that their entire city was about to burn. Sarah laughed with triumph.

"The Goblin Army is not so invincible now, is it? Ha!"

Soon after, the two made it to the castle, hovering outside a small window. Inside, Sarah could see an irate Goblin King who stood not far from his throne, a scowl upon his face. Sarah knew her moment had come.

"Thank you, Smaug. I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, my lady. I'm always a word away, should you find yourself in need, or if you just wish to go for a ride somewhere. My wings are at your disposal."

Sarah hugged Smaug's neck before hopping off, making a rather ungraceful fall into the throne room. Smaug flew off moments later.

Sarah got up and dusted herself off, marching over to Jareth, who was now smirking with his arms folded.

"Welcome, Sarah, to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, the heart of the Labyrinth."

"What, no smart aleck questions about how is the Labyrinth?"

Jareth's scowl returned for a moment before the smirk came back.

"Seeing as you are here already, I figured it was somewhat of a piece of cake, after you figured out how to use your right words. I'm sure Heggle helped somehow, the traitor."

"His name is Hoggle!"

"Heggle, Hiddle, what of it?"

Sarah shook her head at the butchering of her friend's name. Sarah had learned to pick her battles with her stepmother, and she knew this one was a losing one as well. She would just say her piece and move on.

"He's my friend! And he helped me solve this Labyrinth, just like my other friends. And now I've come here, to face you at last."

"Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity and demand for Toby just like in the story."

Sarah stood for a moment and considered what to say. How did those words go? She never could remember. Well, she had to start somehow. Come on, mouth. Jareth held his breath, Sarah trying too hard to remember the words to notice him tensing up.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you," said Sarah with more confidence than she felt.

"You should have brought your traitorous friends to do that," said Jareth, conjuring a goblet.

"No, they've seen a lot of drama and action today, and with you being their king and all, I figured you would try to bog them if you saw them."

"I would, and I would take great pleasure in doing so. Do you know what I do to traitors, Sarah?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed as an evil smile slithered across his face. Sarah did her best not to shiver before answering.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know either. But now you're just trying to stall and keep me from getting back Toby. And I still haven't threatened you as I have wanted to since you threw the cleaners at Hoggle and me earlier."

Jareth laughed before taking a sip of his drink.

"Who said anything about stalling? I'm just having a drink before we discuss Toby since you made it to the castle. Nothing can change that now."

Jareth began to circle Sarah. Sarah kept eye contact with Jareth to ensure that he knew that she was not afraid of him. She crossed her arms and gave her best stepmother impression after much practice from watching. If only she could remember the words!

"I want my brother back. I beat your Labyrinth. My friends helped me defeat you. We will keep on fighting until I have Toby back. We stood up against all your tricks, even when you forced Hoggle to give me that peach. You've made me mad, not to mention made the others want to join me because of what you've done."

Sarah felt pretty good after that. So good that she even smiled a little. Jareth's next words only helped her mood.

"I have a Goblin Army."

"We have a dragon."

A fire-breathing, chaos-loving dragon, the size of half of the Goblin City (or so she seemed to Sarah). And she was at Sarah's beck and call. Honors and benefits. Already at the age of fifteen.

Jareth snorted before answering.

"You only have that dragon because I allowed you to, Sarah. Remember that."

Sarah did not believe that for a second. Words had power because this was the Labyrinth, not because he loved her. All the same, she still was running out of time and had yet to see Toby. She wanted to be done with this already and get home to her dad and stepmother, who were no doubt worried about them both.

"Where's Toby? I want him back. Please bring him back."

"He's here," said Jareth, putting an arm in the air as Toby appeared in Jareth's open hand. "In my castle, as I said."

Jareth brought the arm holding Toby down slowly, and Sarah began to creep toward Jareth. By the time Toby was beneath Jareth's head, Sarah was within arm's reach of both. Sarah reached out to take Toby, but just as she touched him, he was gone.

"Where is he? Where's Toby?"

"He's back in his crib, where he belongs. You won, Sarah. What have you learned?"

Jareth's eyes gleamed as he leaned into Sarah's personal space. Sarah froze for a moment, surprised to smell him again and be so close to him. This really should feel more wrong in her head, but it did not for some odd reason. But she backed away anyway. She needed to think, and she could not do that with Jareth within kissing range. Not that that mattered to Sarah, of course, someone whom had never been kissed. No, it was not important at all.

After a few moments, she replied, "I learned the value of words. What you say is important. I also learned the value of family and friendship."

"Good girl," he said, reaching out and taking Sarah's hand.

It took Sarah several moments to realize that the warmth she was feeling was due to the fact that Jareth was not wearing gloves anymore. Sarah gulped. She wanted to move, but found she could not. Her feet had decided to stay there, as if commanded by the very Goblin King himself to stay so that he could talk to her in an intimate setting. Jareth just smiled and plowed on with his plan.

"Now, Sarah, how does it feel? You've beaten my Labyrinth. The brave knight has fought the battle and won. And all brave knights deserve a prize."

"I'm not a knight. Sir Didymus is."

Jareth shook his head in exasperation before saying, "Fine, you're a lady, but as I recall from your children's books, sometimes ladies can be the hero. Or, at the very least, all leading ladies have a handsome prince waiting for them at the end of their trials, along with a kiss of true love."

There was that kissing idea again. Best not to think too much about that. Or mention it for that matter.

"Yes, but I'm not a princess, and there's no prince here that I'm aware of."

"True, Sarah, but you have one better, a king. Kings used to be princes."

At that, Jareth leaned down and kissed Sarah's hand. The warmth Sarah had felt before turned into a jolt of energy unlike anything she had felt before. Finally, her feet were able to move, and step back they did. Not that Jareth had let go of her hand, but she felt a little better about what had just happened. She should not accept kisses from strange men (okay, maybe not human) who stole Toby, but there she was, hoping he would kiss her hand again. She really needed to go now.

"I won Toby back, and I beat you, fair and square. My family must be worried sick about me. I wish to leave, right now. "

"As you wish, Sarah," said Jareth, forming a crystal before adding, "Congratulations upon your win. I hope you'll come back and visit sometime when you want another challenge, or just want to see your friends and your precious dragon."

As Sarah touched the crystal, Jareth leaned in one more time. She could feel his breath heavy and warm upon her neck as his forehead touched hers, and she watched the crystal break.

Soon, she was in Toby's bedroom. She ran to the crib to see Toby sleeping peacefully. She picked him up and held him for several moments before bringing Lancelot to Toby to keep for good.

Soon, her father and stepmother came home. Sarah went back to her room and stared in her mirror. She found herself staring at the part of her hand where Jareth had kissed her. That hand soon pressed itself against her lips, confusion in Sarah's eyes.

"I won. That's all that matters. He doesn't see me like that at all. Does he?"

In another moment, Ludo appeared to say goodbye, followed by her other two new friends. Sarah did not want to say goodbye to her adventures yet, so she invited all into her room to celebrate. If her eyes occasionally glanced between a male statue and a music box, so be it. She had won. That was all.

On a branch outside, Jareth watched the party proceed. Sarah had won, and she had not said her words, that he had no power over her. She had friends and a reason to come back to the Labyrinth. He had kissed her, even if it was only her hand. And based on her stolen glances at his statue, then she was already beginning to doubt herself. His job was done. Now he had only to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: It occurred to me as I finished writing this that I left the ending really open. Whoops. This is meant to be a one-shot, and usually I like it ending with them comfortably together. But this has all the hints at least. I don't plan to do anything else for this silly piece, unless a bunch of people want it. This was fun to do, and I almost feel bad for taking ideas from Monty Python, Hobbit, A Christmas Story, and Avengers. Almost being the key word. I had two other ideas for this prompt, and I'm hoping to get them done soon. I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

SVJohnson8721: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the goblins. They are fun to play with, if nothing else. If I think of some other way to use them, I definitely plan to. Thanks! I knew I wanted to use the crystals somehow. Thanks for reading and for the review!


	9. Chapter 9: When Losing is Winning

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. The prompt this month was: What if the Goblin Battle did not take place? I thought of a couple of endings, including if Sarah lost and how it could work. Or, this is as close to Sarah losing as I can make it. In keeping with my normal shipping tendencies, this one has more than an ending to the movie, and is a little fluffy. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9: AU Ending: When Losing is Winning

"My lady, look, we're almost there. Those are the gates to the Goblin City."

Sarah looked ahead and saw that she had indeed made it to the Goblin City at last. Now she and her friends, minus Hoggle, had only to make it inside. Then she saw the guard.

Sir Didymus ran on ahead, heedless of the guard. Sarah saw that the guard was asleep, but sadly, Sir Didymus had no fear of a guard, proceeding to bang on the guard's head.

The guard woke up, screaming, "Runner!"

Soon, a rumbling noise could be heard.

Hoggle appeared at that moment, shouting, "The Goblin Army! It's coming! Run!"

Sir Didymus wanted to stand and fight the guard, but the guard began swinging his weapon. Before any real fight could begin, Sir Didymus was carried to safety by his steed, following a running Sarah. Ludo and Hoggle followed close behind.

The guard continued to follow the group at a distance and scream that there was a runner and to tell the king. For more than twenty minutes, this continued until the Goblin Army got closer, with another goblin going to Jareth.

The Goblin Army made their way to the wall, listening for the guard. Once they found the guard, they got their cannons and weapons ready to fight. One goblin accidentally dropped his bow and arrow, causing the arrow to hit another goblin, making that goblin start shooting. Soon, a wall of weaponry flew over the wall, not close enough to harm anyone.

Even if no one was harmed, the rain of projectiles was enough to scare everyone to back up a few more feet before Ludo grabbed all of them, wanting to be close to his "fwends". While being held by Ludo, Sarah started asking questions.

"Guys, is there another door? Does anyone else know a way past this wall?"

Hoggle replied in a muffled voice, "No, Sarah. It's no good. There's only one way, and it'll take more time than you have to circle back to it now."

Sir Didymus chimed in, "My lady, I'm afraid this wall is too tall to scale. There are no other passages underneath that I'm aware of."

"This can't be the end. I refuse to give up. We must save Toby."

Inside the castle, the goblin finally made it to Jareth. Upon learning of Sarah's progress, he hid Toby and went out to meet Sarah one last time. Looking in a crystal, he saw that she was still not past the wall, meaning that she was down to a few minutes. Now was his chance to win her.

Turning into an owl, Jareth flew to Sarah and her friends, all still huddled around Ludo.

Sarah began talking out loud, mentioning every adventure story she knew and how people got in.

"We need more weapons and people to storm the castle, or at least a wizard or some surefire way to defeat Jareth, but we don't have anything like that here. Do we have that kind of power?"

"This is that rat's game. Be careful, Sarah. That's why I had to give you that peach. Jareth made me. I ain't askin' to be forgiven."

"It's alright, Hoggle; I forgive you."

"And so do I," said Sir Didymus.

Ludo just squeezed everyone harder. Sarah kept on talking, not sure what else to do.

"But that still doesn't help us get to the castle. We don't have much time. Scooby-Doo and his friends made contraptions or tricked people into letting them in. There's no way that can happen since they are all looking for me. Nancy Drew always found secret passageways, and Bilbo found a hidden door. Why can't I find another way in?"

"Because there is no other way, Sarah. That's the beauty of my Labyrinth. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth now?"

Sarah's head whipped around in shock upon hearing Jareth's voice. She could feel her friends freeze up. She wiggled free and spoke to her friends.

"Let me handle Jareth. I need to do this alone, and I don't want you getting punished because of me."

"But, my lady, we want to help."

"This is the best way. I want you to stay safe. Please go."

"Okay, Sarah. But if you need us-"

"Yes, should you need us-"

"I'll call. Thanks, you guys. I couldn't ask for better friends."

Sarah turned to face Jareth as the others got gathered up by Ludo before he lumbered away. Sarah did not approach or speak to Jareth until she could not hear them close by. Then, she straightened her back and prepared for the final confrontation.

Jareth was pleased to see that her friends had left. He would deal with them later. Right now, he needed to stall Sarah for a few more minutes before time ran out. Then he could claim one sibling or the other, and either way, he won. She would be his at last. He was amused by Sarah's attempts to appear confident as she narrowed her eyes and put her arms down, hands in fists.

Sarah began to walk toward Jareth. It was now or never. She would answer his question, and then she would take a chance and begin saying her right words. It was all she had left.

"Your Labyrinth is a puzzle, always changing. It's hard and powerful. But I made it this far through it, all the way to the city gates, so I have power, too."

To emphasize her point, Sarah stomped on the ground. Jareth just smiled.

"Are you sure, Sarah? You haven't won."

"I made it here. I have power, even without what that book says about you giving the girl certain powers. I did it myself, with the help of my friends."

Sarah paused as she remembered the book. The words. She had to use the right words.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered-"

Jareth saw where Sarah's mind was going, and so he drew closer to her. But he opened his mouth too late. He created a crystal and put it in front of her.

"Sarah, stop! Wait. Look, Sarah. Look at what I'm offering you."

"I see nothing."

"Look closer, Sarah. I'm offering you your dreams. I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want."

"I don't want it. I-"

Jareth interrupted her before she could continue by saying, "Yes, you want this. You've always wanted this, just as I have. Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

"I have-"

Jareth could see that she was not budging. He needed another way to show her. In a moment, he had it. He created another crystal and threw it, transporting them both to a window ledge in his castle that overlooked the entire Labyrinth.

"Sarah, look again. Look at what I'm offering you. All this can be yours."

Sarah stopped for a moment to truly appreciate the view. While it was beautiful, she knew she was out of time. She had to speak now.

"I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great."

It was as Sarah spoke that last word that the clock on the wall chimed, announcing that the thirteen hours were up. Sarah had lost.

Jareth grinned in triumph as he pulled away from the window. Sarah followed, her mouth frozen in place.

"Sarah, I do have power over you. You have lost. Your brother shall become one of us now."

Jareth's words woke up Sarah from her shock. She had lost. She still could not believe that she had lost. But worse, she could not take Toby with her.

"No! I won't let you!"

"It's too late, Sarah. Would you like to kiss him goodbye before you go?"

Jareth put out his arms as Toby appeared in them, fast asleep.

"That's it? This is all I can do, kiss Toby goodbye?"

"Yes, Sarah. And when you return, no one shall remember him. No one but you."

Sarah wanted to cry and lash out at the unfairness of it all. But she would not give Jareth the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Instead, she used all the strength left in her and went to Toby. She kissed his forehead before pulling away, a straight face in place.

"There now, Sarah. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I want Toby back."

Jareth laughed before saying, "And now you know where to find him. Goodbye, Sarah."

Sarah opened her mouth as Jareth threw up another crystal, whisking her home. Upon her arrival, she went to Toby's room and found it as it had been before Toby came along. It was heartbreaking. Sarah ran to her room to cry, sobbing on the bed.

Sometime later, Sarah heard her father and stepmother return. She told them she was still awake before assuring them she was going to bed soon. Sarah continued to cry, grabbing Lancelot and holding the toy close to her heart. Then, she heard a voice.

"Sawah sad?"

"Yes, Ludo. I lost Toby. I'll never see him again. I miss him so much."

"Don't cry, Sarah. Can I help somehow?" asked Hoggle.

"Yes, my lady. Allow us to comfort you."

Sarah got up from her bed and saw her new friends in the mirror, all with identical looks of sadness and concern.

"How can you help? Can you give me another hug?"

"Of course!" trilled Sir Didymus.

Sarah found herself enveloped by three pairs of arms, with Ludo's holding her especially tight. Sarah cried a little more, but soon stopped. After she was done, she squeezed her friends one more time, and the group parted for air.

"Thanks, guys. I needed that."

"That's what friends do, Sarah."

"Are you guys all safe?"

"Yes. We have already spoken to His Majesty. He says our punishment has already been meted out."

"How?"

"We know not. But His Majesty is very generous," said Sir Didymus, followed by a huff from Hoggle.

"I'm glad you're all safe. I would be even more upset if something did happen to you."

"Sawah sad. Ludo sad."

"Don't worry, Ludo," said Sarah, hugging him one more time, "I'm better now. You won't see me like that again."

"I hope not, my lady. It hurt my heart to see thee thusly."

"Every time now that I look at Lancelot, I feel that my heart may betray me, but he will be my most fond memory of Toby."

The trio of friends nodded at Sarah's statement before Sarah opened and closed her mouth again. Another thought had come to her.

"How is Toby going to sleep at night? He's terrible. He needs someone singing at all hours, or at least Lancelot with him for comfort. If only there was some way I could be there, or wait. Lancelot. Of course!"

"What is it, my lady?"

"Sir Didymus, I must ask you, Hoggle, and Ludo to do something for me."

"Anything, Sarah."

"Hoggle, please take Lancelot with you. Take him to Toby, so that he can sleep at night. I want him to be happy there."

"But, my lady, you said that-"

"It doesn't matter what I said before, Sir Didymus. Toby's comfort is more important than my own. Please, give it to him, for me."

"As my lady wishes."

After that, the group said their goodbyes, taking Lancelot with them. In the morning, Sarah saw Hoggle in the mirror, and he told her that Lancelot and Toby had been reunited. It was the bright spot of her day.

The first few weeks after her run were some of the longest in her life, not to mention the hardest. She was not eating well or sleeping much, until her friends came by for a visit, Sir Didymus bringing news of Toby. It turned out that Jareth was going to make Toby his heir, and Toby was being pampered, not turned into a goblin or any of the horrible things she had imagined. Toby would have a better life now. Some of her pain went away.

Each week after that, her friends came to visit her. They had seen such a dramatic turn in Sarah's health that they thought it best to keep visiting her, as their visits seemed to lift her spirits. Sarah learned that Toby was growing up, faster now that he was staying Underground. He still had no one close to him other than Jareth.

Sarah knew that she wanted to be there for her brother after all that she had done, somehow. She needed to stay close and healthy for his sake, if nothing else. After several months and more reports of Toby's progress, Sarah was back to her old self.

When Toby's birthday came around, Sarah found herself growing sad again. She wanted to see him, or at least wish him a happy birthday. She went out and found him a gift, a stuffed dragon that he could play with. It seemed Lancelot needed a friend, a noble steed to ride, besides Toby's head.

Sarah was puzzling over how to give her gift to Toby when her friends came for their weekly visit, the dragon still in her lap.

"My lady, what is that?"

Sarah saw that Sir Didymus was looking at the stuffed dragon. In that moment, she thought of how she could give her gift.

"Sir Didymus, did you know that Toby's birthday is coming up?"

"No. When is it?"

"It is in three days. I bought this for him. I was wondering if you and the others could do a favor for me since you gave Lancelot to Toby for me. Could you give something else to Toby?"

"Only the toy, Sarah?" asked Hoggle.

"No. Actually, I want you to take the toy and this picture of me. I don't think Toby will remember my face anymore, so this will be a good way for him to have something of me. Could you take him both, please?"

"Of course, my lady. Anything for you. I'm sure His Majesty will be pleased to know that Toby's birthday is coming."

"Yes. Perhaps he will throw him a party. If so, remember to give him chocolate cake. He loves that best."

Soon after that, Sarah told her friends about her life, and her friends told her how they fared. At the end, Hoggle took the two objects, and then the trio disappeared.

When the trio came back to the castle, they went immediately to Jareth and informed him of what they had learned from Sarah. A party was planned for Toby, and Jareth took a look at both gifts before handing them back to Hoggle, telling them to put the gifts in a prominent place.

All went about doing as told for the party, while Jareth went back to his rooms. A few hours later, he left his rooms and gave Hoggle an intricately decorated picture frame to put Sarah's picture in. Hoggle was pleased by this development, but what he did not know was that Jareth had made two of those frames, and that the twin was already filled with an identical picture.

Toby's birthday came and passed. Sarah had a small party by herself for Toby, and she hoped that Toby got a big party. She decided that she would have to do this again next year, sending a gift with a picture of her. One day, she would see him again.

A second, third, and fourth year passed by in this way, with Sarah sending Toby gifts and pictures. And each year, Toby received a framed picture and some token from an absent sister who loved him. Jareth likewise kept his own small collection of photos of Sarah, watching her growth.

Over time, Sarah saw her friends less, but they still met at least once a month. Each time, they shared information, the joys and struggles from their lives, as well as talked about Toby, the joy of everyone's life.

For the fifth year, Sarah could not get any of her friends to take the gift to Toby. All were out of town and would not be back in time, having already given their gift. Sarah was worried about what to do until Sir Didymus suggested that she should take it to him herself so that Toby could see her in person again. Sarah refused until Hoggle told her that she would be able to come back home afterward and not be forced to stay Underground. After that, Sarah was determined to go.

On the day of the party, Sarah saw goblins in her mirror, sent by Hoggle for her. They led her to the castle, and she arrived shortly before the party started. She searched until she found Toby, running to him.

When Toby turned around, he saw a familiar face.

"Sarah! You're back!"

Sarah was surprised by his words and eager hug. If he knew why he was there, why was he so happy to see her? And how did her recognize her so easily? None of that mattered in the moment, as he was hugging her, and she missed him so much.

After a few minutes and tears, the siblings released one another.

"Sarah, you made it! I missed you. Why does school take so long?"

"I missed you as well, Toby. I will come visit you more often now, I promise. School is just important. You have to go, too. How else will you be king?"

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! See, Lancelot is gonna help me."

"Lancelot and his dragon ride?"

"Oh yeah! Arthur is the best dragon ever! You gotta play with me! Did you bring me something again?"

"Of course I did, Toby. But later. We have to have a party first."

"Yes, and Sarah and I need to arrange a heart-to-heart before you play as well. Don't worry, Tobias, you'll have plenty of time later."

"Okay, Jareth!" said Toby, running and hugging Jareth's leg before Jareth picked him up.

"Now that all the guests of honor are here, shall we begin? Sarah?"

Jareth turned to Sarah, and Sarah forgot that five years had passed. Jareth still looked the same, if not better, since he was smiling a little and holding a happy Toby. It took her a few moments to respond before nodding and taking Jareth's offered arm.

It was the only contact Sarah was to have with Jareth that day, up until the very end. As it turned out, Jareth's idea of a heart-to-heart was to tell Sarah that she was welcome any time that Toby was not in school, and that she should have come sooner. Sarah told him the truth, that she had misunderstood what she was allowed to do with regard to coming Underground. After that, Toby ran up, and Sarah was whisked away to play.

When Sarah had to go, Toby hugged her and made her promise to come the next week. Jareth came by and told her not to make promises she could not keep. Sarah would have responded to him if Jareth had not smiled and kissed her hand. Then, Toby hugged her again and waved goodbye as the goblins led her back home.

The next three years were happier in Sarah's life. She came a couple times a month to visit Toby and her friends, and she even spoke to Jareth a little. She had been afraid of Jareth at first, especially as she had lost.

But, sometime after her twenty-first birthday, Jareth acted differently around her. His stance and manner of speaking seemed to change. Sure, she had heard about an incident in the castle where one night, Jareth had rushed into Toby's room. But, the matter had been dismissed as Toby had been crying. She did not know anything about the timing.

As Jareth's actions around her changed, so did their conversations. At first, he told her how he had taken care of Toby at first, and how he made sure that Toby knew that he had Sarah, even if she was far away. At some point, the talks turned into a discussion of how Sarah had dealt with the separation, and how Jareth liked being a parent. From there, the conversations grew lengthier as more topics were added, even making Toby sometimes run in to check on them as they seemed to take forever talking.

Sarah tried not to think about the undercurrents in their longer conversations. How Jareth used a teasing tone now and then, poking fun at her ideas of dating and the men she met. Sarah was an adult now, and as such, she had been dating and had begun to think about what she wanted in life. Jareth was an attractive male who had always caught her attention, but he had shown no interest in her.

There was also the matter of their walks. The fact that he took long walks with her through the Labyrinth and showed her so much was expected, as she had asked to see more. Jareth always came, which surprised her, but she knew that he was worried about her safety. She learned so much more about the Labyrinth with Jareth beside her, and she enjoyed it more.

The more she talked to Jareth, the more she compared him to the immature guys she dated, who did not think past their next meal and did not want to think about the future seriously. It was refreshing, but she wished it did not involve Jareth, Toby's guardian. If they ever got involved, it would confuse him. Her mind was more concerned about confusing Toby than about the idea of her getting involved with Jareth, but she did not seem to notice.

When Toby began his lessons in earnest, Sarah came to sit in on a few lessons, to see how school differed Underground. She was pleased to see Toby taking to his tutors, and she was glad he got so much specialized attention. Toby's real parents could not have afforded all that, as they made it through life alright, but they had lost money over time. Toby received far more here, especially from Jareth. Toby was loved here.

When Sarah made that realization, she sought out Jareth. She found him in his study, reading an official scroll from somewhere. He stopped reading when she came in, scroll at the ready when she finished whatever she had come to say.

"Jareth, I want to thank you."

Sarah could tell he had not expected that to come out of her mouth, as he moved his jaw around a bit before putting aside the scroll entirely and standing up to face her.

"I'm pleased, Sarah, but why am I being thanked?" he asked as he put his hands together.

"You're taking such good care of Toby. Seeing him in school makes me see how much you love him."

A small smile crossed Jareth's face before he started walking toward Sarah.

"He has managed to find a place in my heart along the way. I'll admit that he wasn't always as loved."

"It's hard to do that when he's crying all the time and being willful. It's part of the reason I wished him away."

"It's not that, Sarah. Most times, I just give the wished-away children to barren fae, but I had no intention of doing so this time. I held onto him for…. Less than noble purposes. Spending time with him made me care for him more than I initially intended to."

This statement made Sarah scrunch up her face. Why keep a screaming baby? And what ulterior motives did he have?

"I was told that you intended to make Toby your heir. Is that part of it?" she asked, trying to understand.

"Yes, that was part of it. I needed someone who I could trust, and there's no one better than someone you've raised and understand. He and I bonded during your run. I had given up on the idea of having children of my own to succeed me, so this was the next best option."

"Why did you give up, Jareth? You're hardly old based on all the other fae I've seen around here, and you're certainly attractive-"

She closed her mouth when that came out. Whoops. She was worried what door it would open, if it was proper for her to say that. Thankfully, Jareth smiled, so she did not feel embarrassed. If anything, it encouraged Jareth to speak more.

"I gave up on children for the same reason that I wanted to hold onto Tobias specifically. He reminded me of you."

Sarah blinked several times before tilting her head slightly up at Jareth. Her?

"Why am I important? I lost Toby."

"There was no guarantee that you would lose or win. But it only took a few hours for me to develop feelings for you, and then sing to you of those feelings after watching you for some time. I haven't felt that about a woman in a long time. I saw no one as my equal. Then you came along. I had to hold onto you somehow."

"So you wanted to have Toby so that you had power over me?"

"Yes," said Jareth.

Sooner or later, Sarah was going to have to learn the truth of his motives. Might as well be now, still early on. It would give her more time to reconsider after she left him. He knew it as a foregone conclusion, based on what she had told him about her past relationships and issues with trust.

Sarah's initial reaction was to run. Hearing that made her think that Toby was a pawn that she needed to save now, but that was not the case anymore. The flight reflex turned into fight, words and images warring in her mind, of Jareth and Toby. Jareth loved Toby, almost as much as she did. She took a few steps toward the door to clear her head before speaking again.

"Why are you telling me this, Jareth? What game is there now?"

"There is no game, Sarah. Just an honest conversation between two people, with the hope for more to come."

Sarah braced herself as Jareth placed himself less than a foot away from her. He kept looking at her, his blue eyes darker than normal, more intense. He was being so serious, which was unlike him.

"Define what you mean by more, Jareth. I don't understand."

Jareth shook his head, his fingers twitching against his arms as he spoke.

"Sarah, why haven't you left after hearing my reason for keeping Toby?"

"Intentions change. People change. We both have, and I've seen how you treat him and myself. I'll hear you out if nothing else."

"Before I continue, Sarah, you need to stop thinking about Toby. Think about yourself and yourself only. I've come to expect that you'll look out for him, but this matter is between you and me."

"But could it affect Toby?" she asked, concern lacing her words.

"The sins of the family do not affect how I feel about and treat Tobias. Now, stop thinking about Toby, and look at me."

Sarah stopped her rampant thoughts about Toby and looked Jareth in the eye. She forgot just how close he was. He opened his mouth to speak, and then his nose touched hers. Sarah opened her mouth to ask him what was going on, and then he kissed her.

Jareth used the kiss like a probe, starting out tenderly to gauge her interest in him. When she responded back, he kissed her harder. At some point, their arms got involved, closing what distance there had been. When they broke apart for air, Sarah was breathless in his arms, and Jareth was smiling.

"That is what I meant by more, Sarah. I was ready to give up at first, but then you came back. I'm a selfish being; I don't want just your brother. I want you as well. All of you. I want you here beside me."

Sarah tried to break out of Jareth's embrace, but he would not let go. If anything, his grip tightened. Sarah fought until she had enough.

"Jareth, if you don't let me go, I'm going to scream and wish myself home, never to see you again. Now let. Me. Go."

Jareth pulled away, giving Sarah some space. She smiled at him after that. It was a small victory with all the other things swirling around in her head after hearing Jareth's words.

"I had hoped that you would not take so long to agree to do that, Jareth."

"I told you, Sarah. I'm selfish and want you all for myself. I know I'd have to share you with Tobias, but that is understandable."

Jareth's face and tone were unrepentant, and yet, Sarah was happy to see that. Jareth was still himself.

"If I stayed, and I'm not saying I am by any means," she added, pointing a finger at Jareth to stop him from speaking, "then there's a whole lot more that would have to change. It sounds like you want me to be the Goblin Queen."

"I do, Sarah. You'll make a good ruler by my side."

"But how will the kingdom accept me? I lost."

Sarah was confused at how it could happen, losing yet still being queen. Jareth took one of Sarah's hands and led her to a sofa.

"I had my concerns as well, Sarah, but one night, the Labyrinth disabused me of that notion."

Sarah laughed before saying, "This I have to hear."

"One night around midnight, less than two years ago, I had a vision. Often, the Labyrinth speaks to me through visions when I sleep. This night, I saw you being crowned my queen. I was happy but unsure how it had come to be."

Jareth took both of Sarah's hands, doing his best to explain what he had seen.

"The Labyrinth explained to me that as we spoke outside the Goblin City, you claimed that you had power, too. The Labyrinth agreed and took you at your word. But, the more important aspect was afterward, as I tried to convince you to stay with me."

"I tried to say all the words, but I didn't make it in time. Nor did I make it to the castle," said Sarah with a sigh.

"And that's where you're wrong, Sarah. You did come to the castle, or don't you recall?"

At that, Sarah went through her memories of her run until her eyes brightened.

"When you showed me the view of the Labyrinth."

"Yes, Sarah. It was still within your time, and there's no rule about how to get there, so long as you do. The Labyrinth took what you said and your location as enough to satisfy."

Jareth let go of Sarah so that she could sit up straight and think. Finally, she spoke.

"Then why didn't it stop you from taking Toby for yourself?"

"You were not fully grown, Sarah. The Labyrinth wanted you to mature first, so it took Tobias as insurance, as it understood your attachment to him."

Sarah wanted to smack her face upon hearing that. Why did it take so long for her to realize how she felt for Toby, only for everyone else to see it right away? She settled for putting her hands on her hips, a neutral look on her face. She was trying to hide how she felt.

"So, the truth is that I won, and you have been avoiding telling me because of your ego."

"When you put it like that, Sarah-"

Jareth was not allowed to finish, as Sarah pulled his face to hers and kissed him to stop whatever nonsense he was about to say.

"I know how much of a sore loser you are, Jareth."

"I only found that out recently; I'll have you know that, Sarah."

"Say what you want, Jareth. I still won, and I'm happy about it."

They were smiling at one another now, Sarah's grin wider than Jareth's. His smile could not get bigger until Sarah answered his question.

"Does this mean you'll stay, Sarah?"

"Stay for good? Not yet. I still have a job and life Aboveground. But, I'll be a much more frequent visitor until I have gotten to know you well enough that I'm completely comfortable with you. Then, I'll stay."

"Then let's start that getting to know you part right now," said Jareth, pulling Sarah into his lap and kissing her.

The two soon got lost in one another's closeness and kisses, and Toby did not have the heart to break them apart when he came looking for Jareth during one of his breaks. It was gross, but both looked happy. He had not thought that there could be a better situation with him and his two favorite people, and he was wrong. Glad to be wrong, in fact. He left them to their devices and went back to his tutor, with more reason than ever to continue if it meant bringing them together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Yep, that got more fluffy than I had originally intended. Oh well. Yes, there is a Lion King reference, for anyone wondering. Also, I discovered while writing this that my head canon definitely requires Sarah to win to be a proper queen. So this happened. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

Honoria Granger: Yay for Monty Python references! I'm glad you enjoyed them. They make me very happy when I can include them, and I was excited to get in two different scenes. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

SVJohnson8721: I'm glad you thought that it could be a possible ending. I don't do open-ended stuff often, so it was a change for me. If I get inspiration, I might write more, but unlikely at this point. I was so hoping that Labyrinth and Dark Crystal would have sequels. But there's still a chance for Dark Crystal perhaps, later on. Thanks for reading and for the review!


	10. Chapter 10: 100 Word Drabbles-Masquerade

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. Labyfic started up its 100 word drabbles, so I decided to try it out and included it in this series. The theme is Masquerade Ball (in honor of the Labyrinth of Jareth Masquerade), so I ran with the idea of a masquerade for both of the drabbles here. The first one is inspired by Phantom's Masquerade, sung from Jareth and Sarah's perspective in excitement for another masquerade, and the second idea came to me while listening to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ~~~~

Chapter 10: 100 Word Drabbles-Masquerade

Drabble 1:

Masquerade!

See the creeping shadows fade.

Masquerade!

Let's away to our rooms to begin the dance.

Masquerade!

Now our games shall all be played.

Masquerade!

We can play since the guests have all come at last.

A wig here,

Change of voice,

New mask there,

Clothes of choice.

We will try,

But each time,

We know by

The first chime….

Soulmates!

With a glance, we both know

That our mate is around,

Not really tempting fate.

Soulmates!

We avoid like the Bog

Going straight

To those arms

That elate.

And so the games await

Another masquerade!

* * *

Drabble 2:

"Jareth, what am I wearing?"

"I thought it fairly obvious, Precious. I got the costume idea from Aboveground."

"A Playboy bunny?"

Sarah emphasized her point by pinching the fluffy pink tail.

"It's the Spring Festival Masquerade Ball. We're lucky rabbits weren't claimed. Rabbits are fertile creatures," said Jareth.

"Is that why you're matching as a pink nightmare of Easter rabbits, in bright pink, very tight leather?"

Jareth gave a wolfish grin as he hopped over to Sarah.

"All the better to tempt you with. The world must be peopled."

"Who am I to stop that?" she said, patting his head.

~~~~SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ~~~~

**Author's Notes: Still not sure how that second idea came from Bad Romance, but go figure. Anyways for the second drabble, I imagine after Sarah and Jareth get married, Sarah lets Jareth pick out outfits since he knows the customs and all, at least at first. Of course he abuses his power to choose, in times like the one I mentioned here. Sorry not sorry for the silliness. I hope you enjoyed! **

**Also, is anyone thinking about going to or has gone to the Labyrinth of Jareth Masquerade? Because I'm totally planning to, and would love to have some idea of what to expect. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Dime Toss

Sweet Possibilities

**Au****thor's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. Theme of the month is carnival. The song used here is "Sarah Brown Eyes", in case you were wondering. Warning: there be sweetness ahead, fluff and food-wise. Don't read while hungry. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~

Chapter 11: The Dime Toss

What made standing under a carnival tent for three days straight in high heat and one hundred percent humidity worth it?

Elephant ears.

All the elephant ears Sarah Williams wanted, for free. But not just any elephant ears. This delicacy was deep-fried to a golden brown crisp, smothered in cinnamon, and sprinkled ever-so-slightly with powdered sugar. If Sarah was lucky, the ice cream people next door would put two scoops of vanilla ice cream on top, just for her.

All that sugary goodness just melted in her mouth, and nothing could beat it. No amount of the revolting smell of stale beer could stop her enjoyment of it.

If that reason did not satisfy the old biddies who thought that Sarah was too young and pretty to be wasting her youth away behind a booth, then Sarah told them that she enjoyed working the dime toss. Why?

Truth be told, Sarah had a competitive streak. Working the dime toss satisfied that desire in her, to give flirtatious guys crap when they missed a glass, and to give smack talk to all guys who did not intend to play.

Oh, did she have fun goading confident guys into playing, whether for her, or for their significant other. The guys would smile at Sarah after she smiled and made eye contact with them, and then began the convincing.

It was usually easy to convince guys because she knew what buttons to push. She did have Toby, after all, who was currently wandering about the game tent, toting a tall cup of ice-cold lemonade.

She and Toby both had a healthy sense of competition, thanks to their father. When he was not working or going out, he sat in front of and yelled at the TV. As soon as the kids had been old enough, they sat next to him, popcorn in hand, ready to watch him and the sports game. Eventually, they yelled just as much as their father.

Sarah's competitive streak certainly had taken an odd turn right after Toby was born. Instead of getting worked up about games, she got mad at Toby for taking her father's attention from her.

That changed after her run through the Labyrinth.

After that, Sarah was able to see that Toby was not the enemy, and was in fact a beloved family member, whose presence she would miss if she lost him.

But that was not the only reason she was cured of her bad perception. No, the other big reason was Jareth, the Goblin King. He represented a new and very different kind of challenge. He was exciting.

He gave her a game to play, a puzzle to solve. As she rebelled against the unfairness of her having to solve the Labyrinth to win Toby back, the need to solve and win quickly took hold of her. She had seen it happen in a book. She could do this. She was on a mission, and she used whatever resources were given to her, including her new friends.

But all of that paled in comparison to what Jareth represented.

He was the enemy. He was the source of all this unfair treatment, as dark and imposing he was. He tried to scare her upon their first meeting, and he succeeded to some degree. At first.

Then he let her start to run and make friends. As she went on her quest, she discovered more about herself, and she made sure that when she did next see Jareth, she was ready. No more cowering for her.

She accomplished that all too well in the tunnels. She had a defiant streak that went along with the competitive tendencies, and when faced with a challenge, Sarah got stubborn and defiant, almost to the point of hurting herself, because she was going to stick to her principles and sense of right to win.

The enchanted ballroom confused Sarah more than anything. Much as she wanted to fight, her thoughts were muddled, especially once Jareth began to sing. She did not appreciate the song then because she was too young, but she did after dating a little. That waltz had been a temporary distraction before the final showdown, something else she did not fully appreciate until later.

Now that she was twenty-four with a job and years of dating under her belt, she understood what Jareth had been trying to say. It had been the wrong thing to say to her then, but she would have ignored anything he said as she just wanted to grab Toby and to go back home.

Now, a part of her wished he would come back. He would be an interesting challenge, compared to all the other men she had met and dated. But that was nonsensical, as Jareth no doubt had plenty of beautiful women to choose from. She was a simple human.

A human who was very hungry. Did that guy just pass by with a snow cone? When had those arrived? Sarah made a mental note to get one of those on her break, anything to cool off. In the meantime, she was content with her elephant ears. This one had extra powdered sugar.

By the end of Friday night, Sarah had done well at the dime toss. Between the elephant ears and decent carnival food (several ethnic groups had stands in the tents), Sarah was well-fed, and she had been busy almost the whole night. No one had won the coveted grand prize, a $20 bill inside a jar, the hole for the dime only slightly bigger than a dime. Many had tried and failed.

Several guys had even tried to be chivalrous and win the margarita glasses for her, but it did not work out. Not that she minded, as it meant they came back to play more.

Saturday night soon came, and the carnival was better attended than it had been in previous years. She got her food early, in preparation for the vendors running out, as they always did. Then she stood up straight, tilted her head in a winning way, adjusted her apron full of dimes, and smiled. She never waited long.

She had a good system with the other four people who worked the dime toss. If she had a customer, then two others also had customer duties. The other two picked up dimes and counted them into piles of ten. She almost always had a customer.

Saturday was no different. While the big band played their rock and roll, people danced or else wandered through the tent, usually taking a moment to visit the dime toss. Sarah yelled and smiled enough to command attention from everyone within hearing distance.

Sarah had just finished packing up some glasses for a winner when she felt an odd breeze pass by her. For a moment, she thought she saw glitter, but that could not be right. Maybe it had been some kids blowing bubbles.

She was wrong.

It was glitter, lots of it. It was suddenly on the table in front of her, in her hair and mouth, and on the dimes in her pocket.

It had to go.

"Good evening, Sarah. Lovely night for a carnival, don't you think?"

Sarah jumped back at hearing his voice.

"Where'd you come from, Goblin King? Did you have to bring all your glitter with you?"

"But of course, Sarah. How else would I make an appearance? Crashing through the tent on the back of a dragon?"

Sarah laughed at the imagery. Jareth continued.

"It's a good night to be outside, enjoying the carnival."

"If I ever left this tent, I might see that. But, seeing as I'm working right now, I can't. Please go away unless you plan to spend money here. You're scaring away my customers."

Even as Sarah spoke, two guys took one look at Jareth and turned around. Granted, Jareth looked more human, but all the same, few men were so good-looking and threatening as Jareth was in leather.

"I will spend money, Precious. I promise. Can't you spare a moment to talk to an old friend, though?"

Jareth stretched out his last two words and narrowed his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Sarah was not having it.

"I'd hardly call you a friend, Jareth. I'm not sure if you're an enemy or not. Why are you here?"

He leaned in and asked, "Isn't it obvious, Sarah? Haven't you heard about the accidents?"

Sure, Sarah had. The carnival owners brought in new people to sell the tickets and control the games not in the tent. Things had been going missing since they had first arrived. There were also more injuries that year. Some people complained of small shadows.

As Sarah put everything together, she realized why there were accidents, especially with people and food.

"Why are your goblins here?"

Jareth smiled to prove Sarah's conclusion.

"They like to escape now and then to cause some trouble. Anything to get them out of my throne room, you understand," said Jareth with a grin.

"Not if it means they hurt people in the process. Jareth, that's not-"

"Fair, Sarah dearest? Haven't we grown up a little since our last meeting?"

Sarah bristled under the condescending tone.

"For your information, Goblin King, I was going to say that it was not right for them to do it. If they were in the Labyrinth, it would be one thing."

A little harmless fun," said Jareth, leaning in further. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

Sarah realized how close she had let him come. She was too distracted. Drat. She was losing customers. If she was not working, she might consider talking more to him. Now that they were not enemies (or so their easy banter suggested), it was easy to talk to him.

"Those poor humans don't deserve it, just like I don't deserve this. I have work to do, not wasting my time with guys who are all talk and no show. Good-bye, Jareth."

"Don't you want me to play, Sarah?"

"I don't see money, Jareth. Come back when you do. Oh, and while you're at it, can you reorder time so I can get back all the time I lost talking to you? Thanks."

Sarah gave him a coy smile and swished her hips as she turned around. At least that way Jareth might come back with money. She would love to tease him when he played the game and lost. If not him, then the guys behind him would appreciate the gesture.

Had she turned around to look, she would have seen Jareth's face go from interested to annoyed, then curious to determined. Jareth would be back.

For a while, Sarah did not hear or see Jareth. The glitter was impossible to get rid of, but otherwise it was as if Jareth had never been there.

And then Sarah heard a piano in the background. The big band had left, making it time for amateur night. Apparently someone had let another piano player in, despite all the previous decisions contrary. When she heard a voice join with the piano's ragtime melody, she knew why.

"Sarah green eyes, don't be shy now. Sarah green eyes ought to take a chance."

Sarah had recognized the tune from a musical, which was normally a duet, but Jareth filled in well with his own words, trying to convince a "Sarah green eyes" to dance. She looked up once to acknowledge his playing, giving him another coy smile. That seemed to be all he wanted, if his smile was anything to go by.

Sometime after he finished playing, Jareth came back, money in tow. No doubt they had been tips from his playing, some infatuated other girl named Sarah having done so. He was mouthing something, and Sarah thought it the words to his earlier song, something about dancing. The closest thing to dancing he would get from her was arguing and smack talk about him playing the game.

"Welcome back, Jareth. I see you enjoy losing to me. Please, lay down some money."

Jareth huffed at Sarah's comment. He set his face, and Sarah knew that was the beginning of the trouble. He wanted a fight, and she would give it to him. Far too willingly.

"Who said I was going to lose, Sarah? And how would I lose to you, if you're back there? Care to come over here and join me? I'll even put down money for you."

"Sorry, Jareth, but no. I'm working. I don't play."

Sarah folded her arms with confidence. Jareth pushed on.

"Don't give me that old excuse, Sarah. It's weak. How long have you worked this dime toss game?"

"Over five years."

"So you're an old pro, Sarah. Should be easy and swift to beat me. Come on, show me that arm of yours."

Sarah had been doing it a long time, but it did not mean she played it. Sure she had an okay arm, but not that good. She only made it fifty percent of the time, at best.

"Jareth, I'm working. You'll have to wait until the carnival closes to be wowed like that. So, in the meantime, how about a go by yourself?"

Jareth smiled and put down two dollars, not swayed in the least. New tactics were called for.

"But certainly your fellow workers could do without you for a short time, yes? I bet they'd even like to watch you play for once."

"They need me, Jareth. You're not going to win this argument."

Sarah shook her head, and Jareth turned his body around to look at others around him. He needed another reason.

"You there. Have you played this game before?"

After it was established that multiple people who had already played wanted to see Sarah in action, she still refused. She had heard that argument as well.

"There's nothing you can do to convince me, Jareth."

"Why? Could it be that you're scared of losing, Sarah?"

That rankled, and Jareth knew it. He gave a smug grin as others around him began to whisper that perhaps she was not good. Sarah scrunched her face and gave Jareth as dark a glance as she was capable of.

"I'm not scared at all, Jareth. I'd just hate to embarrass and burst that ego of yours in front of all these people," she said, affecting concern. "After your last defeat, I don't know if you can handle another. You're a sore loser."

"Me? You cut me to the quick, Sarah. You didn't see me afterwards."

"But I got a firsthand account of it, pacing and moody for weeks. Sucks to lose, doesn't it?"

Sarah grinned, glad to finally have the upper hand.

"Only because you cheated and got help from your friends."

Sputtering, Sarah said, "How was I supposed to know? You didn't tell me the rules. I was fifteen!"

"I can now, Sarah. Play a round with me. Whoever gets the most glasses wins."

"That's all?" asked Sarah with skepticism.

"For now, unless you want to sweeten the deal. What did you have in mind?" he said, setting his hands on the table.

"Jareth, I'm not going to play."

Sarah backed away from the closeness of Jareth.

"Only because you know you'd lose, Sarah."

"No way! I'd kick your butt!"

"So prove it, Sarah. I think you're bluffing."

She was stuck, and she knew it. She was pretty much being forced to play to maintain her honor. Jareth may not have triple dog dared her, but calling her weak and afraid did not fly. She would fight back, which could get her in trouble later.

Putting down twenty dimes and her apron, Sarah sighed and walked over to Jareth.

"I thought you'd change your mind. Want a warm-up round?"

"No. We're doing this right. And no funny business."

Jareth tried to hide his smirk. He started off the throwing, hitting the rim of a glass close by. Sarah went up and aimed for an short, wide glass. She missed by a wide margin.

"That's some arm you got there, Sarah."

" Shut it, Jareth. I have to calibrate my arm for the distance and angle."

After another round, he got the glass he aimed for previously, and Sarah still missed.

"I'm surprised you missed. Still calibrating, Sarah? I'm more surprised, though, that you are aiming for such a hideous glass. I thought you had better taste."

Sarah sent Jareth a death glare before responding, "I have great taste, thank you very much. If I were playing for myself, I'd aim for the margarita glasses. I have wanted to have a set of those for a long time. But, I am reasonable and know that based on how I normally throw dimes, I am unlikely to make it in those glasses."

"Why?" asked Jareth with genuine curiosity.

"In the five years I have proctored this booth, I have seen only four people get margarita glasses. Many have wasted money, and of those four lucky people, one has gotten more than one, lucky guy. There's an art to it."

"So if I were to win two of those glasses for you, would you share a drink with me? Say, a margarita?" asked Jareth with a gleam in his eye. He turned his body as he asked, all attention on her answer and body language.

Giggling at the absurd thought, the brunette said, "Jareth, if you can win two, you can take me on a date."

"Done," replied Jareth as he snapped his fingers and focused on his new goal. His next dime was close to the intended glass.

Sarah did a double take as she realized that Jareth was taking her seriously. So this was what he meant about sweetening the deal...

"Just remember that you have already used three throws. Those aren't easy glasses. Don't underestimate them like you did me."

The fae just looked at her as though she were the most harmless thing in the world, humoring her as best he could. Sarah knew she would win after that.

On her next throw, she made it in the glass she intended. Jareth also got a glass in his next throw, getting him one step closer to his goal. He placed it in front of Sarah, touching his fingers to his lips before touching the rim of the glass.

In the next five throws, Sarah got two more matching glasses to add to her collection. Jareth became frustrated as his dimes continued to hit the target, but always bounced out.

On his next throw, Jareth missed. Sarah's dime missed the intended target, but bounced into another glass that was lower. She gave a loud whoop in triumph and did her little victory dance, honed from years of practice around her dad and Toby.

"I win! You can't beat me now, blow hard. Told you I was better."

"So it seems, Sarah. But that is only a small battle that I am happy to lose, this time. Right now, I'm focused on the war that I'm about to win."

With that said, Jareth threw his last dime up in the air, with a smaller arc than normal. This time, the dime stayed in the margarita glass.

"I win, Precious. I hope you like Mexican food. We're going to use these glasses, the symbol of our victory. You may not think it a victory now, but you will after tomorrow night."

Sarah did not call it a victory, but then he kissed her. She called it one after that.

~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: I see both Sarah and Jareth being very competitive. I heard the song used in this story on the radio, and I immediately knew I wanted to include the song in a story. I was also really hungry when writing this story, hence why there are so many mentions of food at first. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Drabbles: WC Quote

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. Here is another set of two drabbles. Drabbles are based on a quote by Winston Churchill, seen below. First drabble takes words straight from it, and the second one runs with the idea of doing something three times. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~

Chapter 12: Drabbles: Winston Churchill Quote

_Quote: "If you have an important point to make, don't try to be subtle or clever. Use a pile driver. Hit the point once. Then come back and hit it again. Then hit it a third time—a tremendous whack." –Winston Churchill_

Drabble 1:

"Should we tell King we broke his statue?" asked one goblin.

"No! He get mad and bog us. Better hidden and can't find."

Another stage-whispered, "No way he does, since in hedges, tunnels, forest, and Labyrinth."

"Tell me where."

The goblins jumped when they heard Jareth.

"You're too loud. Don't try to be subtle or clever. Tell me exactly where you hid my bust, and I won't bog you permanently. Now!"

The goblins confessed, and were bogged.

Jareth decided to put images of himself wherever the pieces were hidden. From then on, images of him were seen throughout the Labyrinth.

Drabble 2:

It took Jareth not one, not two, but three times to convince Sarah that he loved her. The first failure is well-known.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

His second failure came when Sarah was presented the first time in court.

"I hereby acknowledge myself the sole suitor of the Champion of the Labyrinth."

Sarah flirted with others after that.

The third time he learned, doing it in private.

"Sarah, my love, will you agree to be mine? Just love me and take your rightful place as Goblin Queen."

"I will."

~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: The first drabble comes from a head canon of mine. I imagine Jareth put those images there, partly due to vanity, and maybe a little due to other influences. The second drabble came about because I saw the amount of times, and it made me think of marriage proposals. No shocker there. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: 200 Word Drabbles

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. I'm going with the unintentional use for this phrase, involving Hoggle and Jareth. I apologize if I butcher Hoggle ' s speech. The second drabble is a different perspective 200 word drabble, for a story about cosplaying as Jareth. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~~~~

Chapter 13: 200 Word Drabbles: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing and A Different Perspective

Word Count: 199

**Drabble 1: **

"No, no, not that sugar! Why's would ye use brown sugar fer's a vanilla cake?"

Hoggle had been perched in a tall chair to oversee the making of Jareth and Sarah's wedding cake, but after the fourth wrong move, he was next to the goblin, jumping with shaking fists. He barely saved the cake from (insert False Alarm drum roll here) Certain Death.

"Don't yous idiots know 'ow ta follow directions? 'Ey, yous be careful with that milk!"

With as much scurrying he did, one would think Hoggle had eaten a whole batch of the forbidden sugar cookies the goblins so loved.

"Careful there, Hedgeworth. You're beginning to sound and act like me. Trying to practice being king?"

Hearing his smirking monarch, Hoggle stopped and started sweating.

"Yer Majesty, I would never-"

Jareth laughed, saying, "You wouldn't, Higgleston, since you're a coward. But, you're already turning into a -oh, how does Sarah put it - wolf in sheep's clothing, scaring these cretins into submission."

"I's just wants this cake to be perfect for-"

"Of course, Horger. Play nice with the imbeciles," Jareth sing-songed, strutting out.

"I ain't like that stinkin' rat. Don't prance like 'im," muttered Hoggle.

"I heard that."

**Drabble 2: Flattery**

Where was Sarah?

Annoyed at losing Sarah's attention to a computer, Jareth searched for his beloved, who said she would be fast, looking at photos of a convention, whatever that was.

When Jareth found her, he was surprised. From a distance, he thought he saw images of himself, but closer up, he realized it was not him, instead Google images. The words at the top were "Jareth cosplay". He kept seeing men and women that looked like him! All of them had such large…. codpieces. Were they mocking him?

"What is 'cosplay'?" asked Jareth.

Sarah tried to close the computer, but Jareth wanted to see more, so Sarah explained that cosplay was similar to dress-up.

"Is that supposed to be me?" asked Jareth in indignation.

"Um… yes?"

Jareth asked why they had the overly large codpieces, ready to send a plague of fireys upon anyone who dared to mock him. He was surprised by Sarah's answer.

"They just know how…. manly you are."

It all made sense. They all wanted to be him. Finally, he nodded and gave his royal stamp of approval.

"Very good."

Sarah sighed as Jareth finished with, "Perhaps we should attend one of these 'cons'."

~~~~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~~~~

**Author's Notes: For anyone that does not know, I enjoy attending cons and following anyone who dresses like Jareth. I know they exist. And the idea of Jareth at a con entertains me greatly. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed!**

SVJohnson8721: Thanks! I'm glad you can as well! Those two would fight it to the death if they had to. Thanks for reading and commenting!

The King of Ash and Roses: Yay! Another Christmas Story person! That makes me so glad that you understand the references. There's never a bad time to read Christmas stories in my mind, but wait a couple months and you'll be all set. Thanks for reading and for the review!

Smh: I'm glad you thought it was cute. While popular mythology would have fae not wait, I believe Jareth would, if Sarah asked him to. He respects her and whatever prudish beliefs she may have. And while I write fanfiction, I can tell you that Sarah will wait with Jareth. I understand what you mean, but I won't write it because of my beliefs. Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: Jareth at a Con

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I still don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. I received encouragement from jalenstrix and Jetredgirl to do a follow-up drabble to my last one about Jareth going to a con, so here you go. This is partly inspired by all the times that I have followed Jareth cosplayers around. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~~~~

Chapter 14: 200 Word Drabble: Jareth at a Con

"My adoring public awaits!" glittered Jareth.

"But why am I in this itchy, white monstrosity? Wasn't wearing it once enough?" huffed Sarah, avoiding glitter.

Jareth continued heedlessly until someone shouted, "It's David Bowie!"

Jareth's regality faltered.

"That imposter is lacking," he muttered, Sarah mock-patting him in comfort.

Sarah soon wanted comfort, dizzy from dancing with Jareth. Jareth was going to be hoarse, singing parts of "Magic Dance" (Or Pants, Magic Pants, in her mind) constantly.

After hours of posing for photos, an older woman came and proceeded to give Jareth a once-over, eyes lingering on Jareth's pants.

Jareth looked so pleased with the attention that he prepared to say his speech of thanks.

"Nope, not him. There's not enough of him there to tempt me."

Sarah held back her amused snort as Jareth closed his mouth, his eyes attempting to shorten the tiny woman.

Condescension overflowing, Jareth intoned, "I _am_ the real-"

"Oh, shove a sock in it, Bowie impersonator," she interrupted.

Jareth's eyes gleamed in anger, then glee as the woman splatted into the Bog. Twelve more vacationed for similar reasons, others for trying to remove Jareth's "wig".

As they left, Jareth mourned, "Bowie has ruined them for life."

~~~~JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS~~~~

**Author's Notes: Having followed around a Jareth cosplayer on multiple occasions, I kid you not that most of those things have happened in some form or other. It's quite entertaining, let me tell you. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **

Jetredgirl: It is done! There are definitely people who would think he is not Jareth for many reasons, but this one is my favorite. It's amazing how many people I saw remark to the Jareth cosplayer about dressing as David Bowie. I hope I did Jareth and his rage justice. Thanks for reading and for the review!

The King of Ash and Roses: Hi hi! *waves excitedly* Sadly, not at Anime Banzai. I was at Nekocon and Katsucon, though. Both I recommend for said Jareth cosplayer. Oh yes, Strange Magic! I love that movie so much! More coming there soon! I'm so glad you're excited! Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing!

SVJohnson8721: Hoggle has this. However much trouble may come, he will always try to help his dear friend, Sarah. And Jareth is beloved by us all, and now needs more hugs. I think Sarah can help. Thank you for continuing to read and review!


	15. Chapter 15: Tigerlily

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. I've been meaning to do the big prompt for a while now, but have not had time for various reasons. The real story I want to write for this prompt is much longer and will be dealt with later (angst!). I wanted to do something for Halloween for Labyrinth, so this happens in the meantime, still dealing with Sarah on a pier, in a red dress. It's inspired by the song Tigerlily by La Roux (I imagine Jareth singing this to Sarah throughout this story, highly recommend listening to it), especially the last part of the song that gets quoted near the end. It helps if you know flower meanings for this story; see bottom for definitions that I used. This one has a much creepier Jareth, in honor of Halloween. It's not a happy ending. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15: Tigerlily

Under the full moon's grey light, the trees creak their disjointed song, each one gasping as the winds whip by, bending to the fickle wind's whims.

But one tree branch does not squeak, even as the winds pummel and push it to move. That branch is already under strain from a white owl that has been perched upon it for hours now, seemingly peeking into the curtained window of an apartment on the second floor in silent study.

Waiting.

Inside the apartment, Sarah Williams puts the finishing touches on her makeup. Tonight is the night she is going on a date with the boy she just started going steady with. They had been on three dates before that, and Sarah had not been ready to become steady, but he had pushed, maybe wheedled a little as well, to get his way. There is a party at his yacht club tonight, and he wants to take her with pride.

It is not that Sarah thinks that something is off about him, but with this night? Oh yes.

She had woken up to the high-pitched shriek of something scraping against her tile floor, not quite nails on chalk, and she found her silverware on the floor, all set up as though two people had dinner together on her floor.

When she had cleaned the house earlier in the day, things kept disappearing. She did not know where it was going, but gone it was. She refused to believe that it was the goblins who were causing it. And why should she? It was a warning from three years ago, on the eve of Sarah's eighteenth birthday.

Hoggle had appeared at her mirror, wishing her happy birthday and giving her gifts from her friends. What Sarah remembered most was Hoggle's final parting comment.

He said, "Beware of Samhain. That rat'll come back. He'll return with gifts, to take you with him. He wants you back at all costs for his revenge."

That warning had haunted her, as she trusted Hoggle to tell her the truth about such things. If he did not want her back, even if it meant he never saw her again, then she would do her best to look for Jareth. Each Halloween, random gifts would appear on her doorstep, and each year, she did not touch them for fear of Jareth enchanting it. Last year, she thought she had seen and heard the goblins when she took Toby out trick-or-treating. She was careful not to follow the sound of the goblins.

Today, the appearance of silverware worries her. Having stuff disappear is freaking her out. But none of that is going to keep her from enjoying herself tonight with her new boyfriend, or so she tells her mirror.

"I know that he's a good guy. The best. He said he's got all kinds of surprises in store for me tonight, and I'm not going to let some stupid fairytale ruin my date night."

At that moment, the broken doorbell screeches, reminding Sarah that she needs to replace it. Sarah runs to the door, wondering why her boyfriend is an hour early. She opens the door, only to find a single, white lily on the ground, alone in its stark, perfectly-frozen beauty. There is no note, but Sarah knows that this beauty must be from her boyfriend. He knows how much she likes flowers.

Soon, the solitary bloom is nestled inside Sarah's hair, a bright contrast to the blood-red lips and dress that Sarah wears.

As Sarah walks from the bathroom mirror to her bedroom for final checks, she pauses and almost trips. All of the stuff that had gone missing earlier is now on her very messy bed (that had been made earlier), the bed sheets askew on the floor, while some of her clothes and undergarments lay strewn about near the entrance to her room on the floor.

Then, there is the random supply of male clothes she has collected, from Toby and guy friends who forgot stuff at her place. That stuff is very deliberately placed: pants on the ground in a puddle, shirt on a bedpost, and underwear on the far corner of the bed. It is almost as though two people had just had sex in there, but how?

Why it is there confuses Sarah, but she picks everything up and puts it in a pile to wash. The bed is made, and now there is still thirty minutes until he comes to pick her up.

Sarah decides to watch TV, as a little white noise will calm her frazzled and very aware nerves. Unfortunately, the TV wants to scare her, too, as there is a movie about a vampire preying upon a sleeping maiden, about to bite her neck when Sarah decides to change the channel. The next one is not much better as it shows a woman meeting with her man, only for him to bring her outside, where he turns into a werewolf and tries to sacrifice her.

Sarah decides that music is needed instead. Michael Jackson's "Thriller" comes on, and she starts to hope that the yacht club is within walking distance.

Ten minutes to arrival, Sarah receives a call from her boyfriend, telling her that he is needed for preparations at the yacht club, so he begs her to meet him outside in twenty minutes at the marina. She agrees.

With a long coat, hat, and gloves, Sarah leaves her apartment, patting her hat where the lily is. Tonight is going to be just fine.

First, she trips down the last flight of stairs in her apartment complex, causing her to skin her knees and scratch up her dress.

Once outside, the winds pick up, bellowing and blasting her face, making her wish she had brought a scarf. Worse, the wind is blowing up her dress, making her feel cold all over. She is going to need some warm arms tonight to hold her.

But she does not see the owl that is following her tonight on the streets.

Armed with directions, Sarah ploughs through the gusts, marching as fast as her legs allow her. She is on a mission, and she will not let anyone stop her.

Until she hears footsteps behind her, with no one in sight. Sarah starts to run through the park, and eventually she has to stop to catch her breath.

There are whispers around her, the words familiar but said in a childlike, tinkling voice.

"Don't go on…..This is not the way….Beware, beware…"

Then she hears, "Soon it will be too late."

She starts running blindly after that, not prepared for the dead branches that pick at her legs, thorns that scratch, and roots that try to trip her. Those things only succeed in scuffing up her heels, besides a few minor cuts. She just wants to find the yacht club. Where is that man who is supposed to meet her?

As if reading her thoughts, a lone silhouette appears in the creeping shadows ahead, clothing flapping in the breeze. He is a light in the midst of the crushing dark that threatens Sarah. Sarah rushes for him, and he reaches out a gloved hand to her. Sarah takes it without thinking, until his hand crushes hers tightly, and then she sees his face.

Jareth.

Sarah tries to pull away, but Jareth holds tight. She is about to scream when his other hand appears on her mouth, his hand a slow, warm caress across her tear-stained, wind-burned face.

"Sarah, my dear. It's so good to see you again after so long. Have you figured it out yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, you twisted, lying-"

In a moment, Jareth's face is within inches of Sarah's, and his teeth show in the predatory gaze that is locked onto her. The sound he makes is not quite a snarl, but some sort of low growl as his nose almost touches her chin and ear. Then he purrs into her ear in a far too familiar way.

"Be careful of your names, Precious. Twisted I may be, but only because of the games you force me to play. I'll never lie to you, my blossom. Come with me. You'll never have to know what happened. It's all for your own good, anyway. I'll take you up into my arms and protect you."

After dealing with the dark and cold winds, the warmth is welcome, and despite having a boyfriend waiting for her, all Sarah wants to do is lean into Jareth, to enjoy the warmth and cinnamon, male scent that Jareth exudes. But this cannot happen, as Jareth will stop at nothing to claim her.

"Who's going to protect me from you?" replies Sarah at last, her voice more breathy than she wants.

Jareth's grin reminds Sarah of Johnny from _The Shining_, making her squirm more as she tries to escape.

"Why should you need protecting from me? I'll tell you exactly what I intend to do with you, to you. I can't say the same for the boy you're meeting-"

"Leave him out of this!" screams Sarah, fear bleeding into her voice.

"Why should I? He's the reason I'm here now, trying to help you. And yet, you don't listen. Ah, my innocent, pure Sarah. Are you sure you want to know? I know you better than this. You don't want all this. You don't want to know what he's done, or what he wants to do. Come with me."

"No. Leave me, Goblin King. Your gifts and presence are not wanted," says Sarah with finality, finally able to drag herself away from him.

"Have it your way, Sarah. See all that he is. When you're broken, call me. I'll be waiting," murmurs Jareth against Sarah's hair as he pulls in one last time.

"I'll never call for you," she hisses, unable to get away from him.

"Oh, I think you will, Precious. You're going to want comfort, and I'll give it to you. Every last touch, warm and searing. Each caress, soft and enchanting. Burning kisses, ones I know you desire and dream of."

Sarah tries to turn away, but the warm words continue to fall, bursts of crooked, wicked poetry that pull her in, all from the lips of one she should not feel attracted to.

He continues with feathery lightness, brushing across her chin and neck, "I'll give it all to you if you'll only call. I'll start a fire in you like you've never known before, and together, we can burn as one. Oh, how I'll turn you on."

For several minutes, Sarah is hooked, lost in cloying, poisonous words and blue eyes that shimmer with dark promises. All of this could be hers, but somewhere, in the back of her mind, she is forgetting something.

And like six years before, she remembers with clarity that there is a boy that she needs to get to. This time, there is no chair, but Jareth puts up more of fight to maintain control, to hold onto her as though she is his life. But still, he has no power over her, and so she escapes, running faster than before.

As she runs, Jareth says, "I'll be waiting, Sarah. You know how to find me, my lovely Tigerlily." He then throws a crystal into the air, reordering time as though she had never stopped to talk to him.

Within minutes, Sarah finds herself on a bustling street, the marina in close range. She beats a path through the people, snaking her way through lovers and costumed people to find the one person she has come to see.

Just outside the yacht club, Sarah sees a bundle of yellow and red calla lilies at the entrance, and she rushes to them, smelling them at once. Her body aches to go inside where it is warm, but her boyfriend is nowhere in sight, making her long to find him. She heads toward the water in hopes of finding him, only to hear voices in the back. She is halfway to the back when she hears her boyfriend's voice, along with another male's.

"Does she suspect anything?" asks the mystery male.

"Nothing. I've taken good care of her," replies her boyfriend.

Sarah is satisfied to know that whatever Jareth may have thought was wrong was in fact not true. No doubt the boys are talking about the surprise. But, before she can call out to him, her boyfriend continues.

"The yacht club will have good position for the next year thanks to my wining and dining at her home last night. What happened afterward was, well, amazing. As it always is with me," he continues, smugness filling his words.

"Sarah's going to be in for a treat tonight when you break her in," snickers the other guy.

"I'm going to break her spirit with pleasure, just you wait and see."

That is all Sarah needs to hear before images of earlier in the day come back, of silverware for two, and clothing thrown about. The thought that Jareth and his goblins had watched her boyfriend do all these things far from the light of the sun and then recreated it for her makes her sick.

She has to leave, now!

She turns, but her heels squeak on the pebbles below her. Footsteps are heading toward her now, voices asking who is there. Sarah starts to run.

Soon, her ex-boyfriend is catching up to her, his larger strides easily able to engulf her tired ones.

"Sarah! When did you get here?"

"Leave me alone. I got here just in time. Soon enough to learn that you're a lying, cheating-"

"Now, Sarah honey, let me explain!" he says, hands out in front of him, as though asking for peace.

"I said no!" yells Sarah, slapping him across the face. "I am not someone you can just break in for your sick pleasure, you-"

But he will not just let his almost conquest make a fool of him now. He strikes back, causing her to scream as she falls to the ground.

"Now you'll listen and do as I say, Sarah!"

He is yelling at her standing up, while she is scrunched in a ball on the ground. But, Sarah has never been one to cower for long, and once she recovers, she finds her voice and feet, kicking viciously at the sensitive area now exposed by his spread legs. She will take sick pleasure in kicking there. Hopefully he will never have children.

"Never! Take your," her legs make contact, causing him to wail helplessly as she continues, "flowers, and shove them where the sun doesn't shine! I don't want to ever," she says getting up, pushing the flowers in his face, "see your face again, or I _will_ press charges of attempted assault, after cheating on me to receive favors. The nerve!"

With one well-timed shove, Sarah sentences him to the icy depths of the sea, and she rushes away from the spot. Had she stayed there, she would have wondered why he never made it out of the water. His friends would later wonder why he suddenly crashed the party half-naked and out of his mind as he screamed about goblins and fire gangs and other such nonsense.

On the other side of the marina, Sarah is running and soon finds herself near the entrance to a pier. Figuring she is far enough away, she ventures onto the pier to catch her breath. She is leaning over with hands on her knees, panting and coughing, but she is safe.

Then the pier groans, making Sarah jump. She turns around to find an orange lily on the ground, perfectly preserved like the white one she found earlier. Suddenly, Jareth's comments about her being innocent make her think of the white lily, and she yanks it from her hair, throwing it into the water. The orange flower she kicks into the water as well, not wanting to have anything to do with the passionate overtures that Jareth might be making toward her. She stands, wary and aware of her surroundings.

Finally, Jareth appears on the pier. His clothes have changed into the casual vest and poet's shirt of the tunnels, along with the ever-tight pants that leave nothing to the imagination, even in the blistering cold.

"I tried to warn you, Sarah. I wanted to protect you, but you refused. Are you glad to know? Are you ready to come with me?"

"I'll never go with you, you sick pervert!" she screams, backing away from him as much as the pier allows.

"But look at what I'm offering you, Sarah: your dreams. I can give you all you've ever wanted, and more. Every dream in a big castle, those wild desires that leave your chest heaving in the middle of the night, and even those nightmares that make you toss and turn," he says, lunging for her before taking hold of one hand, and her face in the other. "It's all for you, Sarah. I ask for so little. Just give me power over you, and I'll give you more than you ever thought possible. Take it," he whispers, leaning as close as he can without touching her face with his own. "Take me. Kiss me. Satisfy that craving you've always had, that only I can fulfill."

His warmth is all she wants right now, to bask in it and forget all about what has happened tonight. His eyes are the moon, and hers feel like a moonflower, drawn to them, yearning to come closer, to know all his secrets. He could give her so much, and his lips hover, hers lingering there and burning to come closer. She does want that kiss, just a little taste. Her eyes flicker to his lips then back to his eyes, and they are warm, inviting.

"One kiss, Sarah. You don't have to leave with me if it's just a kiss," he breathes, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, dangerously close to hers. "Aren't you curious at all to know if the fever dreams are better than real life? Just one taste."

And Sarah cannot take the torture anymore. She closes the gap between their lips, needing to know if the dreams are better.

The dreams fall horribly short.

There is movement as Jareth leans into the kiss, his hand now at the back of her head. After a few minutes, both pull away for air, gasping but eyes still glued to one another.

In the next moment, Sarah reaches in to kiss him again, needing to feel that desire burn through her again, warming her as no one ever has. Now, Jareth is savoring, nibbling, licking, until her mouth opens, and he invades the territory of her mouth, enjoying the spoils with his tongue.

Sarah can only feel the warmth, the magnetic, dizzying warmth, and she lets him have his way, content when his warm fingers slide down her jacket and press against the base of her neck and beyond, his warmth spreading to new places on her body. She wants it all, and eagerly arches into his touch, allowing him better access.

His other hand has been around her waist the whole time, but now those wicked fingers are unbuttoning her jacket, seeking access. Sarah wants to complain, but then she realizes that at some point, Jareth has brought her back to her apartment. Her protests die as his hand finishes unbuttoning the jacket and slides lower, to the slit on the side of her dress. There, his fingers press warm circles against the tender legs, and Sarah feels new heat low in her body. She wants more, so much more.

"My beautiful Sarah, so breathtaking in her wild passion. All mine."

His words stop her. If she gives in, she is declaring herself as his, forcing her to return with him. She is not ready for that, but she is not ready to lose his intoxicating touch and scent. No matter what, it is a lose-lose situation for her.

Finally, she pulls away, knowing that it is better to have her conscience and suffer alone than to give in to him and her desires. Jareth lets her, a knowing look on his face. He only smiles as he prepares to leave.

"You know how to find me, Sarah. Call me. I'll satisfy you, just as I could've tonight. When you yearn for my touch in your dreams, just remember that you can have the real thing at any time. I'll be waiting."

In that moment, Sarah realizes why Jareth wanted her to kiss him. She cannot help but stamp her feet in frustration before she crawls into bed, worn and exhausted from mental and physical fatigue. Her fever dreams will continue, but now they will be fueled by what could have been. How long would she last before she would have to give in?

On her nightstand, an orange tigerlily appears, with a note. It reads:

"_Have you ever felt like you're being followed?_

_Or watched the ones that held your stare?_

_Turned around to see who's behind you to find there's no one there?_

_Lurking in the dark, there's someone who breathes you night and day._

_There's a friend who wants so much more,_

_And if they can't have you, they'll never let you walk away."_

~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Yeah, that ending could have changed if I had wanted to, but nope. Sorry. You get creepy Jareth with his dark promises instead. Because now Sarah is going to have serious basis for comparison issues. The song that this story is inspired by/quoted is not too creepy until that last part of the song, for reasons. My sister thinks that this song would be good for Halloween because of the general creepiness, so here is a late Halloween gift in description/adjective-filled present tense. It was weird doing it in that tense, but it felt more appropriate. **

**Also for reference, here are the flowers I used. I looked at a few sites and based my writing on them overall, so I figured it best to include it in case I'm off. Lilies in general represent beauty and purity, with calla lilies representing beauty. Tigerlilies represent wealth or pride. White usually stands for innocence, and yellow is gaiety. Red is supposed to represent high aspirations, and orange represents passion/desire and even hatred. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **

SVJohnson8721: I think that was an unintentional use of that phrase from P&amp;P. I do love that story, but that was not the original intention. Some influences will just appear naturally. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

theBabewiththePower: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! There's nothing quite like adventures in the real world with Jareth. Thanks for the review!

Jetredgirl: It's all good! You just keep on writing that story that I'm enjoying so much, and feel better! Those poor attendees did learn, but far too late. Thanks for reading and for the idea on who to bog!


	16. Chapter 16: Drabbles: To the Bog!

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. I also don't own the songs mentioned in here. The first and fifth one were of my own thought (with some credit to fanart for the first), while the third and fourth are inspired by something my sister said. The second one is part me, and also part Jetredgirl, so thanks for the suggestion! You're welcome for the images and songs that get stuck in your head. Also, assume for the first one that Sir Didymus is a fox. There's debate about what he is, but I'm running with an assumption here. Finally, for the second one, Bad Romance is a good song to keep in mind, images-wise. The six one is inspired by something my boyfriend suggested, and the seventh one is a late Thanksgiving greeting. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~-JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS-~~~~

Chapter 16: 200 Word Drabbles: To the Bog!

**Drabble 1: Begone, Foul Songs! **

Sarah strode up to Jareth and said, "How do I get to the Bog of Eternal Stench?"

Pleased by her attention, he said, "Allow me."

"Thank goodness," breathed Sarah with relief upon arrival. "I thought I wouldn't make it in time."

At that, she threw a CD into the bog.

Before Jareth could ask more, he saw Sir Didymus. "My lady! At last we found thee. It's time for karaoke. Your Majesty, we learned a new song."

At that, Sir Didymus sang, "What does The fox say? Ring-ding-gering-deding-dingding! Wha-pa-pa-pa-pow. Hatee-hatee-ho! What do goblins say?"

Hoggle came along then, making Jareth cringe and murmur, "His singing is as keen as his sense of smell."

Jareth did all a favor and stopped Sir Didymus before he could sing like goblins. "Do any goblins know about this song? No? Good. Tell no one. It's forbidden. Now, leave me with Sarah."

The others left, leaving a smiling Sarah.

"Thank you, Jareth. If only there was more that could be done to remove that song."

Jareth threw a crystal. "Time's been reordered. He never learned that horrid song."

Sarah sighed with gratitude. "Now, what about the goblins and their obsession with Gangnam Style?"

The singing and dancing goblins were bogged.

~~~~~-JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS-~~~~

**Drabble 2: Crimes Against Good Music**

As the goblins drank and bellowed their new queen's praises, Jareth regarded his new wife with awe and respect until he saw an evil grin cross her face. He leaned toward Sarah, hoping they shared the desire to go someplace private.

"What is it, Precious? It's not nice to keep such thoughts to yourself. Tell your curious husband."

Sarah let out a long-held smirk and said, "Now that I'm queen, I can bog anyone?"

Jareth laughed, as it seemed Sarah was relenting and would send hapless goblins to the bog, despite her protests previously. "You may. Send away. Make your first act memorable."

Jareth was almost frightened by Sarah's facial expression. She concentrated her magic for a moment, then pointed to the sky as she said, "For crimes against good music, especially for Bowie and Mercury. To the bog!"

The royalty watched as Vanilla Ice splashed into the bog. Jareth watched with amusement before saying, "What? No other torture for him?"

"I didn't say I was done. He shall have his own personal demon," said Sarah with pleasure. "She deserves it, too."

Vanilla Ice screeched as Lady Gaga in a white body suit fell into the bog.

~~~~~-JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS-~~~~

**Drabble 3: Avoid Pregnant Bookworms**

"Toby, shall we check Sarah's progress with that book series you gave her, now that we've finished our magic lessons?" asked Jareth with trepidation.

"Sure. She'll want to eat."

Snickering, Jareth replied, "I doubt that. When you gave her that book about the hungry games-"

"You mean Hunger Games, right?"

"Yes, that. She didn't eat two meals, a true feat for her. When she first read it, she-"

The two were approaching Sarah's study when they heard Sarah's anguished cry.

"Snow-den!"

"Did you feel that, Toby?" asked Jareth with scholarly detachment.

"No, what was I supposed to feel?" answered Toby with confusion as he stared at Sarah's door.

"That disturbance in the force. It seems Sarah continued her trend and has now bogged every real person named Snowden. It's best we leave now and not disturb her."

"How do you know, Jareth? "

"Call it personal experience, my lad."

"What do you mean?" asked Toby as he narrowed his eyes. 

"Never separate a pregnant bookworm from her book. You will be bogged. For example, I told her she had to eat for our little boy's sake near the end of the first book. I went splash right into the bog."

~~~~~-JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS-~~~~

**Drabble 4**: **A Fine Actress**

If there was anything Sarah the drama student knew how to do, it was play to the audience. Luckily for her, Jareth was easy in this instance.

"How did you get rid of him, Sarah?" asked Jareth uneasily.

"After that incident, I ended up getting a restraining order against him. He disappeared quickly."

"It's a good thing you have me now, Sarah. You don't have to worry about jerks like that ever again. You know what I'm capable of," said Jareth with satisfaction.

"Yes, I'm glad to be with you now," replied Sarah, leaning against Jareth and grasping his hand.

"Anything to get away from mortal boys. If they weren't creepy and immature, they were like the worst one-"

"There's worse than him?" queried Jareth as his face darkened.

"Oh yes, much worse. He was the worst. I never cried so much before," she said, adding more sorrow to her voice. "Between his total disrespect for me and his cheating-"

"What is his name?" interrupted Jareth.

"His name? David."

"I see."

Jareth waved a hand, and a breeze drifted through Sarah's hair. Then she heard the tell-tale sound of someone screaming as he landed in the bog.

Mission accomplished.

~~~~~-JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS-~~~~

**Drabble 5**: **Don't Bog the Messenger**

Don't bog the messenger.

It was a simple, well-known phrase in the Goblin Kingdom. It had started long before Jareth started his reign, but it came back in fashion when Jareth succeeded his father, as he did not hold back the way his father did. It helped to keep the wayward goblins in line, if anything.

There were plenty of reasons why Jareth bogged the messenger: bad news from a neighboring country, fumbled up messages, bad hair day, whiny runners, bad moods, etc.

When Jareth started courting Sarah, she convinced Jareth to stop the unnecessary bogging of goblins, and chickens for that matter. The goblins thought that they were safe when they married, since Sarah did not like doing that sort of thing.

They were wrong.

One day, a messenger forced his way into the locked throne room to deliver urgent news from the border when he discovered Sarah straddling Jareth while she wore a cowboy hat and boots. The messenger also thought he saw Jareth wearing some sort of leather pants, but he did not have enough time to confirm it, as he saw the anger in Jareth's eyes.

That messenger went to the bog at once.

~~~~~-JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS-~~~~

**Drabble 6**: **Why Is the Rum Always Gone?**

It was movie night at Sarah's home, she and the goblins watching Pirates of the Caribbean. All the goblins loved the idea of the pirate's life and drinking all the time.

"Where's Sparrow?" asked one goblin.

"Jack isn't real sadly. But I'm sure his actor is at his studio preparing for the next film," said Sarah without thinking.

The goblins disappeared.

The next day, Sarah talked to an amused Jareth.

"I must applaud you for your movie choice, Sarah. I've never seen an actor play along as he did."

"How much goblin ale did they give him?"

"Too much," chuckled Jareth. " Within two hours they were shouting that annoying song and skipping around the Labyrinth, mugs in hand. They managed to make it to the bog before he messed up."

"What did he do?" asked a curious Sarah.

"He almost fell into the bog and accidentally kicked a pet chicken into the bog."

~~~~~-JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS-~~~~

**Drabble 7**: **Happy Thanksgiving!**

"Bog it! Bog it! Bog it!"

Sarah sat on her throne, befuddled.

Jareth leaned against a corner, smirking at Sarah's predicament and enjoying himself.

"You're on your own. I warned you about this," he drawled.

"Yes, but I didn't realize how loyal they are. This is ridiculous!" she wailed, throwing up her hands.

"That's goblins for you. That's why they would only have you," said Jareth, trying to soothe his wife's frustration. "All it took was one run to show that they would only have you, whatever my decision was."

Sarah gave Jareth her best pleading look, but Jareth would not budge.

"Sarah, tradition is important to them, just like not bathing. No other types of fowl are allowed in this kingdom because they might take the chickens' territory, even if dead. That'll never change. Give up now," replied a resigned Jareth.

"But what about this tradition? This is backward," started Sarah before she was interrupted.

"Use chickens. It'll be the Underground's new tradition."

Sarah sighed and turned to the goblins. They cheered louder, realizing that they won.

At last, Sarah looked forlornly at the covered dishes and announced, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

The roasted turkeys went splash into the bog.

~~~~~-JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS-~~~~

**Author's Notes: There's your daily dose of silly. I just love sending stuff to the Bog, way too much. Also, with regard to the Hunger Games one, is it me, or does Sarah seem like the type to enjoy that story? I headcanon her to do so at least. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

SVJohnson8721: Thanks! I haven't seen any of Grey's Anatomy, so I'll take your word for it. Both were meant to be creepy; it was necessary for Jareth to ooze a little charm to try to convince her to come back with him. Thanks so much for reading and for the review!


	17. Chapter 17: Say Who Drabbles

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. The drabble theme this month was "Say Who?", if Jareth found out before Sarah about an admirer of hers. I had two ideas, both related to Christmas. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~~

Chapter 17: 200 Word Drabbles: Say Who?

**Drabble 1:** Secret Santa Exchange Gone Wrong

"Then do you have any suggestions for a Secret Santa gift?"

Jareth's ears perked up at once, a wonderful, awful idea forming as he followed a man desiring Sarah's attention. Not for much longer, if Jareth had any say in the matter. He had been following the coworker of Sarah for months, and it seemed that the pitiful male was going to act, not just trail Sarah around.

"Perhaps I can help you?" asked Jareth, appearing in the store's uniform after the encroacher left the other clerk.

After the man explained his plight with the gift, Jareth pulled out a bracelet containing an owl pendant.

"I believe this will solve your problems. It's on special today: buy any other item, and get this one for free. Are you interested, Sir?"

The bracelet was taken, leaving a smirking Jareth. His satisfaction was complete once the "gift" was wrapped. Jareth snapped his fingers, making the bracelet turn into a striped green and red, fuzzy set of handcuffs, with little bells on the end.

Jareth watched the gift exchange from a window.

"Sarah, this gift shows how I feel about you," the pretender said.

Her slap of outrage came soon after. "You pervert!"

**Drabble 2:** Ruined Holidays

Who did he think he was? Jareth with dark hair?

Sarah was taken; everyone knew that. All had met Jareth, and yet this….. loser with chicken poop for brains seemed to think that Sarah would give up Jareth for him. Wrongo!

The question became: how to shove it in the delusional imbecile's face the hardest? He was determined to ruin the nitwit's holidays until he gave up, dogged little snot.

On Valentine's Day, Jareth appeared at work, armed with a picnic basket and radio. He serenaded Sarah in the teacher's lunchroom while the half-brain stood mute with flowers.

On Sweetest Day, Jareth gave Sarah daisies (they looked so pretty behind her ear) that grew of their own accord and kept suspect twits with chocolate at a distance.

At the Thanksgiving party, Jareth made a point of "accidentally" dropping food on the idiot three different times, whenever he whispered in Sarah's ear.

Christmas was coming. Jareth considered what he had planned to do on Christmas Day. Why not do it a little early? At least then, they would have more to celebrate with family.

Jareth proposed to Sarah at her work's Christmas party. Jareth grinned triumphantly when Sarah accepted.

~~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: The second drabble is inspired by a comment made in the movie "While You Were Sleeping". In it, Sandra Bullock talks about how a guy appeared during Christmas and subsequent holidays, and how he has ruined all of them for her. I thought it was a funny idea, and I love that movie. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you have a safe and wonderful time with loved ones. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

SVJohnson8721: Thank you! I'm glad you approve of some of them. And yay for Star Wars references! I love that series so much. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Jetredgirl: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the combination of the two! The Kardashians definitely deserve a trip to the bog as well. Thanks for the suggestion, and thank you for reading!


	18. Chapter 18: The Stars (Are Out Tonight)

**Sweet Possibilities **

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. This is dedicated to Bowie. As I have been saying on facebook all day, his memory shall live on. He may have died in person, but his spirit lives on, in all the wonderful art he has created. And we as writers will help. I didn't intend for the prompt to be filled by this bit, but it worked out. As I listened to Bowie's music, I felt this song speak to me. **

~~~-JSJSJSJSJS-~~~

Chapter 18: The Stars (Are Out Tonight)

_"There's a Starman waiting in the sky."_

It had all started with a dream at fifteen.

At least, Sarah thought it was a dream: of goblins, a Labyrinth, and a tights-wearing male who was in her thoughts more than she liked to say.

But then there were gifts. As she continued to write and illustrate, things like new paint and supplies would appear with notes. Sometimes, it was a collection of songs, sure to inspire her.

_"He'd like to come and meet us, but he thinks he'd blow our minds."_

The first time, it was signed by the Goblin King. Other times, they were signed by the Thin White Duke, Aladdin Sane, or Ziggy Stardust. Other times, they were names like Thomas Jerome Newton, Paul Ambrosius, John Blaylock, Monte, Major Jack, and Philip Jeffries.

Each time, Sarah pondered who this mystery man was, who gave her so much inspiration, filling her with wonder as she dreamed again and again of this mystery man, and a Labyrinth.

_"There's a Starman waiting in the sky."_

Sarah continued to write and try to become published. One day, children would love her stories, just like Toby did.

Then, one day, she became famous. A well-known musician by the name of David Bowie came along, and he chose her story as part of a contest for a children's book. She had admired him before, but now, she loved him. She had never had much luck with love, and was resigned to the single life. He was her dream.

She never met him, but she saw photos. His smile made her thrill, for reasons she could not explain.

_"He's told us not to blow it"_

Suddenly, right before she finished writing the big story, he died. A bright Star lost his light. Despite this, Sarah continued her story, because he would have wanted her to finish. And finish she did. It was well-received by all, children and adults alike. The Labyrinth would come alive with her stories.

_"Cause he knows it's all worthwhile."_

Some part of her had hoped that Bowie had been her benefactor, however unlikely.

But then the first official copy of her story appeared on her doorstep one night, with another note. It wasn't him, much to her disappointment.

Instead, it was signed by Jareth. That name sounded familiar. A part of her longed to truly know this Jareth.

"Jareth."

A pause followed the barely-breathed name, and then a breeze swept by Sarah on the porch.

_"He told me:"_

"Yes, Love?"

That voice she knew. It sang to her. It filled her lonely nights with hope. It led her to meet amazing people who changed her life because they all shared a love of his music and personality. But how could it be him? She looked up into familiar blue eyes.

"It can't be you. You died."

"Who says? Don't we determine our fate? It was time for me to return to my rightful home. I came here and did what I had wanted to do," he said, hands on his hips, looking proud and content.

"Where is home?" asked Sarah in confusion.

_"Let the children lose it."_

"You know where it is. You've dreamed of it for years, written of it, and given it life. I did my best to help," he said hoping the lost memories would not be lost anymore.

Sarah gasped as her eyes widened in enlightenment.

"So it was you, for all these years," she said, a rush of memories overtaking her.

Images of the Labyrinth came again with her memories, and all the previous signed names came back. He had done so much for her in helping her learn of the world, to grow up.

"Yes, I am by your side, Precious. Always."

"But how? There were so many names," she said as she tried to understand.

Jareth leaned in, narrowing his eyes and willing her to see.

"Think of the names I used. Have you never heard of them before? Have I not always wanted and said, 'Let the children to use it', your story, to inspire them? That was always my intention in choosing you."

The music came back then, of a certain Starman that was waiting. Then the connection came, of Ziggy, and many others.

"Why me?" Sarah asked with humility, looking down. His hand came to her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Everything I've done, I've done for you. Haven't you seen that, Sarah? Your vision, your passion and creativity. That is exactly what I want and need. You continued my legacy."

Jareth smiled once Sarah began to grin at his words.

"I'd gladly do more for you, after all you've given me," said Sarah. She took his other hand at that.

Jareth pushed her hand away.

"I don't want your gratitude, Sarah. I want one thing, and one thing only: your love."

Jareth put his hands together, as though to plead with her. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

Sarah pushed his hands down and apart. Then, she clasped his hands with hers.

"I don't want a slave, Jareth. I want you."

Jareth enveloped Sarah in his arms. He held her close, and both savored their first moment together. Both did not know it, but the same song was going through their heads, that "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return."

"I love you, Sarah," said Jareth, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you, too," whispered Sarah.

"Come with me, Sarah. My kingdom and I are not complete without you. I need my equal beside me."

Sarah pulled away from him, looking confused again.

"But what of your legacy here?"

_"Let the children boogie."_

"You have done your part. There are others who will follow your example, who will be inspired. Together, we will all bring my dream to life."

Sarah's mind was made after that. She had been able to create much, and she was sure she would create more where she was going. She had found her mystery man, and love.

"Together," she said, taking his hand. "Let's go home, Jareth. Underground."

As the two disappeared, two things happened. First, there were those who lived near Sarah who thought they heard singing, of a promise, of forever. How it was not long at all.

The second thing that happened was noticed by more, a falling star. The man who fell to earth finally went home.

_"The stars are out tonight._

_..._

_Stars are never sleeping,_

_The dead ones and the living. _

_..._

_We will never be rid of these stars,_

_But I hope they live forever."_

~~~-JSJSJSJS-~~~

**This is dedicated to David Bowie. His memory shall live on. I like to think he went home at last.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. **

SVJohnson8721: Thank you! Yes, I think Jareth's clever as well. Yay for a mutual love of Sandra Bullock! Thanks for reading!

theBabewiththePower: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19: Next Year

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. This bit is light and was my only post for this theme. I'm still posting it because I know that Bowie would want us to continue on writing and creating. If you want a tribute for his death, see my previous story.**

~~~-SJSJSJSJ-~~~

Chapter 19: 200 Word Drabble- Next Year

All was bright. Too bright.

And he had not even opened his eyes yet from sleeping.

"When did the sun decide to move into my bedroom?"

"When you decided to stop drinking goblin ale for eight days straight to celebrate the new year, my husband," came the amused voice of Sarah, still snuggled next to Jareth.

"You're talking too loud," groaned Jareth, hiding under a pillow to escape the awakening of the five senses.

"You say that every year on your birthday, when you wake up hungover from celebrating," she replied, an indulgent note creeping into her irritated words.

"You probably stop a day before me just so you can laugh at me," grumbled Jareth.

"Perhaps. I drank with our goblins for the new year; you take it too far. Maybe I just want to be able to take care of my husband and give him a proper birthday as he deserves. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

"The same resolution I make every year: next year, I'll stop sooner."

"Still waiting for that," said Sarah, pulling the pillow from Jareth and kissing him. " Happy 69,000th birthday, my love."

~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: The theme was resolution. Some of you understand Jareth's situation, I'm sure, just like I do. There's always next year. Also, with regard to my tribute to Bowie, thank you. We must continue on and give him life through our writings. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

SVJohnson8721: Agreed! I know he will always be an inspiration for me. Thank you, appreciate you saying that!

Jetredgirl: Aww thanks! Glad you loved it!

Barthur: Thank you!

VampireMafiaQueen: Thank you so much for the compliment. He will always be our Goblin King, no matter what happens to us. His and our stories will live on.

CRooster: Yes, sometimes we all need a little fluff, and I'm glad to provide lots in that respect. I hope I answered your questions in my message. If not, please let me know. Thanks for reading!

DancingNinja21: Many thanks! You are very sweet for saying so. I hope he'd be proud, but I think he's proud of all of us.


	20. Chapter 20: Drabbles: Clothes You Say

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. These bits are silly, with one my first thoughts after seeing the below quote from Mark Twain. The second one is for Valentine's Day, and it's inspired by Lily On the Briar's story, For Efficiency's Sake. I highly recommend reading it. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~-SJSJSJSJ-~~~

Chapter 20: 200 Word Drabbles- Clothes You Say

"_Clothes make the man. Naked people have little or no influence on society."_ – Mark Twain

**Drabble 1: Proud**

"Now, as I quoted Twain earlier, 'Clothes make the man.' If you want your costume to make the right impression, be particular..."

Unimpressed, Sarah doodled costumes, the others listening to the Fashion Merchandising professor sit on her high horse of fashion.

"In this natural environment-" 

Sarah groaned and observed the college's coffeehouse. Natural environment for what? Pajamas? 

"Watch how people dress, and analyze. That boy in the Scary Monsters sweatshirt and the scraggly, non-matching sweats clearly only cares about comfort." 

Sarah scoffed about the professor's priorities as her tone changed. 

"But look at that fine specimen of man. Such regal confidence. Few would dare wear so little on a cold day, but he does, proudly. Those pants are fitted so tightly on him; he must be freezing! Though with his package... Where was I?" 

Everyone laughed as the professor scowled. 

"Consider the delicate ruffles and feathers dripping off of his shirt as he scopes the snow-covered streets. In white! He wants everyone to know he is here, large and in charge-" 

Sarah became suspicious. When she looked up, her eyes met Jareth's. He winked before disappearing. Sarah sighed in exasperation. 

"As if I would forget we had a date tonight."

**Drabble 2: Valentine's Day**

"Jareth! What are doing knee-high in clothing in your closet?"

Jareth looked up confusedly from his rainbow pile of rejects.

"Sister, why are you here?"

Smugly, she replied, "Checking in. Sarah asked me to do so to make sure you stayed out of trouble while she's out with her step-mother, preparing for your special Valentine's Day night. Just look at you, getting all that good clothing wrinkled. Father'd be ashamed of you."

Jareth chuckled before staring at the critical mass of clothing in frustration.

"I don't know what to wear. I need to find something that makes my wife walk into the throne room and not want to leave it. But what? Clothes make the man, and I've got nothing new."

"Specially seeing as she's seen you in everything and nothing," tittered Jareth's sister.

"If you have no good ideas, you should-"

Jareth started rummaging, and his sister disappeared. It seemed she had helped, after all.

"Not quite nothing, but it'll do!"

When Sarah arrived, she found Jareth in dark brown leather pants that hugged his hips, and a matching brown, leather vest. Coupled with a poet's shirt full of ruffles and much open skin, Jareth achieved his goal.

~~~-SJSJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: I hope everyone had a wonderful Valentine's Day! Mine was amazing! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

KrazyKakes: Aww thanks! I love writing about goblins. Goblins can be whatever you want them to be, and they always made me laugh in the movie. I'm glad you liked my goblins. Thanks for the review and for reading!


	21. Chapter 21: Drabbles: Sexy Specs

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. These drabbles were lots of fun to do. The first one satisfies my love of teacher/student AU's, with a reference to Phantom and Frank Sinatra thrown in for good measure. The second one is pure fluff. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~-SJSJSJSJ-~~~

Chapter 21: 250 Word Drabbles- Sexy Specs

Drabble 1: Behind Blue Eyes and Glasses

During senior year of college, the new professor's blue eyes found Sarah's at once. Soon after, he was teaching her thesis topic. Whenever their eyes met, his small, thin spectacles would reflect the light. She learned to accept the glare, focusing on his magnetic eyes. Within a year, she could recall from memory exactly how his eyes appeared since he always encouraged her to draw closer to him.

The only time he stopped her closeness was when she almost touched his glasses. She yearned to take the glasses off, to see his eyes without the shield, just as Christine had wanted with her Phantom.

In her dreams, she saw his eyes with fae markings. She ignored those dreams, as they reminded her of an old foe she still didn't understand.

One day, they were debating the fae use of glamors. His eyes sparkled as he asked her to approach. It was always that sly, come hither stare that made Sarah want to remove his glasses.

While she read over his shoulder, he turned and asked, "Do you wish to yield?"

Defiantly, she grabbed his glasses, and as she removed them, his appearance changed. The fae markings of her dreams appeared, bringing a change in clothing and hairstyle. She knew these eyes, and yet didn't. Jareth.

"Hello, Sarah. What do you think of this glamor?" he asked, standing up.

"I think it doesn't hide your eyes well enough. They still sparkle and entice," said Sarah, unafraid.

"Perhaps that's what I wanted."

* * *

Drabble 2: Hide and Kiss

Sarah had just found the best hide-and-seek spot when Jareth opened her closet doors and joined her.

Peeking through the crack in the double doors, Sarah whispered, "Jareth, why are you here?"

"Hiding, clearly. My castle, my spot," he said smugly.

"First dibs is _clearly_ more important, as we've established in previous games with Toby," returned Sarah. "Therefore, your point is invalid. Get lost."

After a year-long flirtation with Jareth, Sarah was willing to be cheeky in these situations; it was the only way to deal with Jareth as she and Toby met with her friends.

"Are you sure?" whispered Jareth as he leaned in.

"Don't think getting close will make me leave," retorted Sarah.

Jareth heard Sir Didymus with his keen hearing approach. To keep Sarah quiet, Jareth kissed her.

Sarah heard footsteps, but she quickly forgot in favor of enjoying the long-denied taste of lips and feel of his soft neck.

Once Sir Didymus disappeared, Jareth stopped.

Sarah felt like pouting but said instead, "You're lucky Sir Didymus doesn't need glasses like me. We would've been doomed."

"I didn't know you needed glasses," said Jareth, his mind imagining many possibilities. "You'd look quite sexy in them."

Sarah huffed in annoyance.

"Sure. Just don't repeat that action in front of my step-mother. You'll be visiting me forevermore."

"Why?" asked Jareth, hoping to understand Sarah's feelings for him.

"She's been trying for years to set me up; me enjoying your kisses would be the best Mother's Day present ever."

"Done."

~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: If I did not have a bunch of stories going on right now, it would be fun to consider making the first drabble its own story. But in the meantime, it stands alone well as I wanted. I just love this prompt a lot, so I had to do something for it. The second one also incorporates the drabble prompt from the previous month, Cornered. I was unable to participate in that prompt for reasons explained below. I also threw in a quick shout out to mothers and Mother's Day since it's coming soon, and there's a weekly prompt challenge on deviantart that had one going for mothers.**

**Notes 2: I know I've been negligent with my Labyrinth stories in the last year, but at least in the last couple months, I've been silent in general. The reason for that was a combination of two things: an increasing workload, and a death in the family. My father died recently, and I've had to take on a lot more responsibility since then. If I disappear some more, you know why. **

**If you're still reading, thank you! Thanks for all your understanding and support in the past, and for reading!**

Ritatudisco: Yes, that story is good at faking people out. I'm glad you're satisfied with it being just a dream. Sarah and Jareth should always be together in the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	22. Chapter 22: Beautiful

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or to any of the songs I make mention of. All rights go to their respective owners. I'm back! After dealing with a lot of real life stuff, I am finally able to come back and devote time to fanfiction again. I've had this idea sitting around for a while, just waiting for a prompt that it could fit into. This time, (now that I'm behind a few months) we were asked to focus on what we love about Bowie and his art, and what about him inspires us. I'm using one of my favorite songs (other favorites are referenced) to help bring the point across. It starts sad and is quite angsty for me, but I promise it gets better. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~JSJSJSJSJS~~~~~

Chapter 22: Beautiful

"_**I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do?"**_

There sat Sarah on her bed, smashing the palms of her now-wet hands against her eyes. Nine year old Toby did not understand why Sarah seemed to be crying in her room, this being the third time in a couple months. As she cried, she stared at a red book that Toby somewhat recalled from story times past. What was the connection?

He did not understand, and Sarah had no desire to explain it to him, as it meant facing certain demons. She would have to admit out loud to Toby that she had wished him away.

_He'll never see me the same way again. He'll think I don't love him. Then he'll hate me!_

Those words yelled at her subconscious had been her constant companions ever since Toby had learned to talk. She had wanted to show him the magical world of the Labyrinth, but doing that meant she would have to own up to the mistakes of the past, ones she tried so desperately to hide from.

It was weird and hypocritical that she considered hiding from them only when it came to Toby. The mistakes were dwelt on far too much, for which she could thank her over-analyzing brain. She wished she could hide from the past, but each time she lost a friend or boyfriend, her mind reminded her exactly where it had all begun. She had lost her friends of the Labyrinth, and she had turned down a powerful fae.

_They'll never accept me. They must think me so ungrateful and selfish. _

Not all of those thoughts had been tagging along at the forefront of her mind since she left the Labyrinth, but the moment they did appear, they had not left.

Sarah _hated _crying. It was a sign of weakness. She had thrown temper tantrums when she was younger, and she was ashamed of herself for it. Crying was just as bad; it usually meant that she could not handle something on her own. She hated that feeling of helplessness when she cried, and it was only made worse when she compared the relationships she had in her life to what she could have had.

She could be so much closer to Toby, but she was hiding secrets from him. But telling him meant losing him altogether. She could have had someone to talk to about all this, but she had abandoned her friends in the Labyrinth after she had doubts that they were real. They would be hurt if they knew that, but no doubt they were more upset now by her forgetting about them.

Jareth was another matter entirely. Her feelings involving him were complicated, but it did not stop her from comparing every boyfriend to him. And when all of the guys left her and accused her of being aloof and secretive, she had no rebuttal. In her dreams, Jareth comforted her, and she refused to think them or why he did.

"_**My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew."**_

And no one would know, if Sarah had any say in the matter. Once upon a time, she had been a spoiled, selfish teenager, and she had almost paid the price in wishing away and losing Toby. She learned her lesson, and she was grateful for a second chance.

But it did not stop the guilt that ate at her afterwards.

Each time her parents (for she made an effort to grow up and talk to her stepmother after that) embraced Toby and cooed about how he was the light of their life, Sarah felt a spark of guilt overshadow her heart. _She _had done something wrong. _She _had almost stolen her parents' happiness because she had wished Toby away.

_I never meant to wish him away._

Sarah comforted herself with that thought at first. But, after a month of being back home, doubt crept in. Did she really love Toby then? Was she jealous of all the attention he got?

_Why don't they love me in the same way? I've changed. Oh wait, I'm an ungrateful brat. I'll never be as good. Why would I do such a stupid thing like wishing away Toby?_

While she made every effort to show how much she loved Toby after her run, she still could not say that she was no longer jealous of the attention Toby got.

When Toby finally learned to walk, she was the first person he waddled to, with a big, goofy grin that only toddlers can make. That smile warmed Sarah's heart, and it brought her joy that he would come to her, rather than his parents.

After that, she played with him even more. His smile helped to dispel the darkness, the guilt she still carried. It helped her forget. By then, the guilt had morphed into shame, and that weighed her down even more than the guilt had. She could ignore the guilt if she tried hard enough, even rationalize it away. She loved him now; that was what mattered.

But her mind kept reproaching her: she _had _meant to send Toby away. It was the only reason that Jareth could have come.

_Jareth only did it because you asked for it. It was your fault. You didn't want him. That will never change._

Not that she had asked Jareth. She had no desire to, seeing as he and his tortured face from their final encounter still haunted her at night, almost every night since she had left. Surely all of her friends who had partied with her afterward had been glad to see him and his castle ruined; would they then be forced to rebuild it?

_They must hate me now. It's only fair and right after I encouraged them to do such things. Why didn't I at least check right after? Because I was afraid that they were imaginary? That's stupid. They have every right to hate me for such thoughts_.

But most of all, Jareth had every reason to want revenge on her, to hurt her. He had no power over her, but surely he was with everyone else and hated her.

Each night, she dreamed of his mocking eyes as he laughed at her, from when they first met.

~~~Sarah's Recurring Dream~~~

Somehow, Jareth always seemed taller and more dangerous as he leaned in above her in her dream. The look on his face spoke volumes: _Foolish girl, do you have any idea what you've just done?_

After she decided to run the Labyrinth, she walked into the Goblin City, only for the buildings to crash down around her, the rubble carrying her to the castle, which fell down like dominos as the rest of the debris came. When things could not look any worse, Jareth rose out of rubble, bringing bits of the castle with him, and they were at their final confrontation again. Sarah always laughed at his idea of being generous, and Jareth gestured at the destruction around him.

"_I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"_

And just when she thought his eyes had burned themselves permanently upon her soul, he continued, refusing to let her speak. His voice continued to gain volume until he was shouting at her.

"_Look at what you've done. You've destroyed everything! Is this what you want? To destroy me?"_

Every time he yelled, it made her cringe. By the end of his tirade, she was hunched over, scared.

"_N-No! I just want to save Toby!"_

"_Liar! At what cost?" _

~~~End of the Recurring Dream~~~

The nightmare would promptly end after that, and she would wake up with a wet pillow. She had never wanted to hurt Jareth, but she had to save Toby!

At first, she told herself that if Jareth could not understand that, then he was not worthwhile having around as a friend. Later, after she replayed the conversation in her head more times and over-analyzed it, she berated herself and knew that Jareth had every right to be angry after she tried to take back what she had willingly given up.

"_**What kind of magic spell to use?"**_

After seeing Sarah cry for the third time, little Toby knew he had to do something. He pushed open her bedroom door, bringing Sarah back to the present, away from thoughts of Jareth and what he was doing now.

"Sarah? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Sarah did not want to have to explain that she regretted many of her past actions, so she went with the first plausible thing that came to mind, the reason why she had even searched for the book: another failed relationship, that Toby had sadly been witness to as her ex had shouted at her.

"I just don't feel beautiful, Tobes. After what was said earlier by-"

"But you're the most beautiful person ever, Sarah!" cried Toby, running and hugging his sometimes teacher and dearest friend.

"Thank you, Tobes. Not everyone agrees," said Sarah, shaking her head sadly.

"Yeah, well, they're stupid. You're awesome."

"Thanks, Tobes. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. You can go; you need to finish your homework anyway."

"Aww, ok," whined Toby, wanting to stay in Sarah's lap. "But what's with the book?"

"It's a special book," said Sarah, not wanting to say anymore. Those words were practically memorized by her now, but it did not matter. She still read the powerful words because nothing else captured her thoughts and attention the way those simple words did.

"Can I read it?" asked Toby. "I've never read it by myself."

Sarah agreed with the condition that he do so after he finished his homework, and then Toby left. When he came back a few minutes later after using the bathroom, Sarah was still sitting on the bed, her eyes far away. Toby had to do something, but he was not sure what.

Later, Toby read the little red book. He loved it when Sarah read the book out loud; she made it sound as if he was really there, and she was the girl fighting to save the child. After finishing the book with lights out while tucked into bed, he thought about making wishes and magic. Part of him wished it was real. Anything to help Sarah feel better.

He whispered, "I wish someone could make Sarah feel beautiful again."

At that, the spring winds outside picked up, and suddenly an owl flew through Toby's open window. When the owl turned into a blond male, Toby stared in wonder.

"Hello again, little Jareth. It's good to see you've grown up. Do you remember me?" asked Jareth, peering over at a frozen Toby, whose eyes seemed to have turned into large voids of white.

After a few moments of staring, Toby realized that he was expected to speak. "It's Toby. So you're the Goblin King? Jareth?"

Sarah had always made it a habit to embellish her stories when telling them to Toby. _Labyrinth _had been no different. The book never told him what the Goblin King looked like, or what his name was, but Sarah took liberties and described the Goblin King in detail, as well as all the other creatures named. Toby was now glad that she had done so.

"I am," replied Jareth, looking a little smug. "I understand you've made a wish; I'm here to fulfill that wish."

Jareth laughed at seeing Toby's flabbergasted look, and he let Toby process it. Jareth typically only answered wishes when people wished others away, but due to his special connection to Sarah and Toby (seeing as they were the only ones to escape), he decided to bend the rules just a bit for them. If it gave him an opening to Sarah, then he would take it.

Toby's mind was simple, and once he got over the initial surprise that magic was real, he fully embraced it. "Really? That's cool!" said Toby, getting out of bed and heading for the door. "Come on, Sarah's down the hall. She likes to stay the night on the weekends so we can hang out."

"So she doesn't live here anymore?" asked Jareth, some confusion about Sarah clearing at Toby's words.

"No, she moved out once she went to college. She's graduated now and teaches science. She's the best!"

The two quietly made their way to Sarah's room, where Sarah slept fitfully. Toby could hear unintelligible whispers, but Jareth's keen hearing made out his name being said.

Neither realized that Sarah was in the grips of her augmented recurring dream; it had only gotten worse over time. She had stopped reading the little book to Toby after a couple years, lest Toby get ideas or realize why she had such knowledge. After she lost her best friend at the end of high school, her recurring dream suddenly had Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo appearing after Jareth had yelled at her. They continued the screaming trend, trying to send her away, not wanting such a _fake friend, empty and dishonest _around_. _For some reason, she still reached out for Jareth, even though he never came.

On the outside of the dream, Jareth listened to her speak his name, as she had done times before. Because she was sleeping, he could not go to her since she was not consciously calling for him. Here, however, he saw an opportunity.

Pulling Toby away, Jareth whispered, "Toby, it's customary as a part of magic that something be given in return for a wish being granted. I have one thing to ask."

"What is it?" asked Toby, worried he would not be able to afford it with his allowance.

"I want to kiss Sarah on the forehead."

Toby looked relieved at first, but then he was confused. "Why do you want to do that? You're not family."

"What if I want to be?" asked Jareth, not bothering to hide his intentions from Toby.

In Jareth's mind, it was better to be upfront with little Toby, in the hopes of winning his favor and getting more information about Sarah. It was not as though Toby fully realized what he planned to do, anyway.

"Will you not say mean things to her and love her forever?" asked Toby, suddenly serious and eyeing Jareth.

In that moment, Jareth could see the family resemblance. Perhaps he was underestimating this Williams sibling as well.

"I will never hurt her, with mean words or actions. I'll love her as long as I live. She will always be beautiful in my eyes."

After a few more moments of staring, Toby relented.

"Okay. You seem alright."

Jareth grinned. "I'm glad you think so. Now, let me see if I can't help Sarah sleep a little better."

Seeing Sarah with dark bags under her eyes and tossing so much in her sleep worried Jareth. He had wondered why she called out to him at night, and he was beginning to understand. She had a guilty conscience. If he touched her, he could at last see her dreams and try to make them happier. It would give him some access to her that he had lost for so long. The fact that he got to kiss her only made him more pleased.

Placing a hand against Sarah's cheek, Jareth saw in a vision what Sarah dreamed of, of being chased out of the Labyrinth by Hoggle and her other friends. That would never do. With a lingering kiss, Jareth was pleased to see that Sarah stopped running due to running into his open arms. Much better.

Toby was surprised to see Sarah stop tossing and turning, even more so to see her smile. Perhaps Jareth really could help. He was not sure about them being together yet, but if he could make Sarah smile, then Jareth was okay in his book.

After the two males left the room, they shook hands.

"Thank you, Toby. I'll come back on Monday to fulfill your wish; I need time to prepare something for her," said Jareth, preparing to leave.

"So you can't just snap your fingers, and she's better? She smiled just a moment ago," asked Toby a little confused.

"I'm afraid that kind of magic isn't what you want, Toby. You're too young to understand, so you must trust me. Sarah has to admit it and feel it. Don't worry; she will be smiling and feeling beautiful in no time."

"Okay," answered a deflated Toby. He wanted Sarah better right away!

Forming and handing Toby a crystal, Jareth continued, "If something should happen, just rub this crystal and talk into it. I'll answer anytime. If you should need me-"

"I'll call," said Toby, thinking of the book.

At that, Jareth transformed into an owl and left. Toby had a hard time sleeping after that, but for once, he was excited for Monday and school to come.

Meanwhile, Sarah had a peaceful sleep for the first time in months. When she woke, she was ashamed of herself for yet again giving in and dreaming of being with Jareth.

_Jareth will never want you. No one does. How could he, when you've hurt him and destroyed all that was precious to him?_

And so Sarah got up and continued with her life. The pain was there, but Sarah was a fighter. She would just live with it, as she had been for the last eight years. She had made it this long, and she would stubbornly atone for it the rest of her life if she had to. Anything to keep Toby in her life.

As long as she did not have to face Jareth again. If she did, she feared that her world would fall down. And that fear controlled her now more than anything else. She could deal with pain, but fear stilled her. She tried not to acknowledge that fear.

"_**Slime and snails**_**"**

On Monday, Toby waited all day at school for Jareth to come. Nothing happened.

At the end of the day, Sarah walked Toby home as she always did. He told her about his day, and she told him what the older kids acted like in her science classes.

When Sarah was in college, she had had a hard time deciding what to focus on and teach to elementary school kids. When Toby had innocently asked her one day why he could not touch a hot stove, Sarah proceeded to tell a story about it, trying to incorporate what she remembered from science classes so that he could understand.

When Toby had understood, Sarah realized that she had found a way to use her story telling in a new, imaginative way. She had always been good in her science classes, just as she had been in all her classes. She would always be a dreamer lost in her head and books, but if she could make science more interesting to others, then she would try.

As the two walked along the sidewalk, a large slug and snail seemed to appear out of the ether on the ground in front of Sarah.

Instead of making a scene or trying to squash the bugs, Sarah bent down, encouraging Toby to examine the creatures.

"See, Toby? This is what I was teaching my students about last week. These are mollusks. The slug doesn't have a shell, but the snail does. Both have tentacles, and look at that slimy trail behind them."

Not that Toby was listening all that much. He was still young, and loved playing with bugs.

"Oh boy! They're so big and slimy! Can we take them home? Please? I wanna keep them!"

Toby looked so excited to be holding the two mollusks in his hand, jumping around from one foot to the next.

Sarah laughed. "Only if our parents say so. They make the rules."

"But you're an adult now, Sarah. Surely you have some say in the rules, right?" replied Jareth, strutting away from the tree where he had been watching (with some surprise).

Sarah suddenly felt cornered. Life had come to collect, and fear immobilized her. She found herself looking for stray rocks and boulders, or really anything to prevent Jareth from coming closer. Her mind started running in circles, of whether it was better to try to run or fight, all in the hopes of keeping her secrets hidden.

"Jareth? What are you doing here?" asked Sarah in alarm. When she saw the excited look on Toby's face, she found the ability to move.

Pulling Toby toward her and bending down again, she asked him, "Toby, why is that man here?"

"Because I made a wish," said Toby proudly, looking toward Jareth and giving him a wave. Jareth gave a wave and charming smile in return.

Sarah thought she had more time to get away from Jareth, but the warm breath at her ear said otherwise. She pulled away as much as she could will her body to do so.

"Before you scold Toby, Sarah, you ought to know that he didn't make the same wish as you. It's quite different, and rather selfless."

Jareth was surprised to see the hurt run through Sarah's eyes at that. He was baffled why she would be upset by that. He thought she would be proud of Toby.

Fight or flight gave its last wheeze as Sarah tried to put more distance between them. What came in its place was something like detached curiosity as Jareth continued to close the distance. How would he destroy her? There were so many ways….

When Toby squirmed and tried to escape her grasp, she knew that she was outnumbered. She did not want to look at Jareth and see those eyes again. She had avoided it so far, and she did not want to be reproached by them anymore than she would be verbally. She stalled.

"Toby, what did you wish for?"

"I'm not telling," he answered with a determined look in his eyes.

Sarah groaned, and Jareth laughed at the similarities between siblings. Even when Sarah seemed stressed, she still had a relaxed aura about her with Toby, and Jareth loved to see it. He had especially enjoyed watching the siblings bond over mollusks, of all things.

Seeing that getting information out of Toby would be impossible, Sarah sent him ahead so that he would not hear anything. She could help Jareth fulfill the wish, and then he would be forced to go. There would be no need to talk about their past.

"He's more like you than you realize, Sarah," said Jareth, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not a good thing, Jareth. You of all people know that," said Sarah, immediately saddened that Jareth thought them similar. She thought she had taught Toby better.

"Why is that?" asked Jareth, genuinely confused. "And for that matter, when did you learn to appreciate mollusks and other slimy things? Most girls are afraid of them."

"Why do you even care about the mollusks?" asked Sarah in return, now on the defensive as she threw up her hands, trying to put more distance between them. "What right do you have to say what I can and can't like? I enjoy teaching biology and making it interesting for Toby. Snails are cool; therefore, it's a great teaching moment for Toby. If you're going to stand here and criticize me, just go away. I can do that all by myself, thank you. Go bother some other poor wisher."

"I'll do as I please, if it's all the same to you. What's said is said. I told Toby I'd grant his wish, and I intend to do so," said Jareth, placing a hand on Sarah's wrist to stop her.

He stopped her, but he was surprised to see her cringe and withdraw. She looked so unhappy to be touched by him, even though she hugged Toby and her other Aboveground friends freely. Was she still holding onto that heroine mindset from all those years ago?

Jareth's hands were gloveless and warm, not to mention smooth. She had always imagined that they would be. Those unwanted thoughts and more poked at Sarah's barricade of avoiding all things related to Jareth. It was hard not to look at Jareth because she was curious to know if he had changed (why she was curious was something she did not want to analyze closely), but given he had uncertain power over Toby, she needed information.

After a few moments of thinking, Sarah asked Jareth, "Why are you really here? What did Toby wish?"

It was only after she had asked her questions did she really look at him. She was afraid she would get distracted or afraid again.

"I'm here for you, Sarah. Always you. As for what young Toby wished, I want to tell you, but it involves you, so I'm not at liberty to discuss it fully, or else it might influence your actions."

Sarah gave him a hard look after that, but Jareth shrugged his shoulders, as though he did not care how much she yelled and asked.

"But, getting back to the mollusks. I placed those mollusks there in order to get a reaction out of you, one I didn't get. Are you satisfied, Sarah?"

Turning away from Jareth, Sarah replied, "No. What reaction did you expect me to have?"

"I wanted you to run away, or trip. In doing either of those activities, I was hoping to bump into you."

To emphasize his point, Jareth slid one arm closer, but Sarah took two steps back.

"What would that accomplish?" asked Sarah persistently, trying to understand the end goal.

"To insert myself into your life again, as well as to give me an opportunity to play the hero for once. I'd play the hero for a beautiful damsel like you any day."

If she felt guilty, then gratitude would help him gain attention from Sarah. Jareth had thought a little flattery and charm would seal the deal afterward. As he looked at Sarah's disgusted reactions, he knew he had a long way to go before she would ever consider him.

"I don't know what game you're playing, or what you're trying to sell, Jareth, but I'm not buying it."

Jareth took her response as a definitive "no" to being considered beautiful. Back to the drawing board.

"Even if you're not the villain, you're no hero. You still took advantage of Toby to get to me," continued Sarah, looking pointedly at Jareth.

"I have the best of intentions, Sarah. Why don't you trust me?" he asked, giving her a coy look.

Jareth was being honest. She had grown up; surely she could get past all that from their first encounter.

"I ruined your castle, and you probably made my old friends pay for it. You wasted so much time and energy on me, on someone who never wanted or deserved it. You have every reason to hate me," said Sarah looking away, willing herself not to cry or show emotion. "Why should I trust someone who can only wish ill for me?"

Now that she had allowed herself to look at him, she could see that he had not changed. He seemed to have no contempt or anger toward her, but not everything was as it seemed in her experience. Still it did not stop the part of her that admired him.

Suddenly, the nightmare that Sarah had been experiencing made sense to Jareth. Sarah blamed herself for everything, including her friends.

Taking Sarah by the chin, Jareth forced her to meet his eyes.

"I don't know who fed you such rubbish, but they ought to be put into an oubliette and left to rot for eternity. As if you could destroy my castle? No, it was all an illusion. I had to make an impression and try to distract you somehow."

"So none of what you said then was true?" asked Sarah immediately, eyes blinking rapidly.

"No, I never said that," said Jareth. "While I've never worked so hard to try to keep a wished away child, I do have a tendency to embellish things on occasion, as the need arises. But some of what was said was true."

Sarah feared and desperately wanted to know which parts were true. But, admitting that out loud was only encouraging Jareth to stay, and the longer he stayed, the more chance there was that Toby found out her secret. Instead, she held onto the one part that did give her some hope.

"So if the destroyed castle was an illusion, does that mean that Hoggle and the others are an illusion, too? Or are they real? And were they punished for helping me?"

Jareth shook his head. Of course she asked about them. But, perhaps that was the first step to her realizing that she was not to blame for everything.

"Because of you?" he replied, adding as much laughter to the words as he could to emphasize that she had not been to blame. "No. You can ask them yourself, Sarah. Tomorrow, if you'd like. You could even bring Toby with you-"

"No!"

It was a frantic, high-pitched squeak, and Sarah hated that she sounded so afraid. She was not ready to meet them. Granted, they had not been punished, but she had ignored them.

When Sarah saw that Jareth was analyzing her, she found that she needed to qualify the statement. Otherwise, he was bound to realize that she was afraid of them, not to mention him. She could pretend to be sick the next day.

"I'd like to see them here, if you don't mind. Alone. There are things I need to discuss with them privately first," interrupted Sarah.

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll bring your friends. They ask about you so much; it'll be good for them to see you, and to know that you asked about them for once."

Sarah twitched a little at the last bit said by Jareth, but she said nothing. She knew she deserved it and more.

After that, the two turned a corner, and her family's home was in sight, where Toby waited patiently for them on the porch. Jareth stopped, and Sarah did not realize it until he cleared his throat.

"Sarah, it seems I'm being summoned at home. Please excuse me, and tell Toby that I failed today, but will try again tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you soon."

Once he had her and Toby's full attention, Jareth proceeded to place his arms around Sarah, much to her displeasure. Toby seemed thrilled, so Jareth did not feel bad about saying what he did in her ear. He had to start somewhere with getting her used to the idea of them being together, after all.

"Sarah, I do hope you sleep better tonight. Those dark bags under your eyes do worry me, but your friends will interrogate you about them and how thin you are. Don't worry; I'd still ravish you if you wanted it. Sweet dreams, Sarah."

With that, Jareth disappeared in a flash of glitter, and Sarah found herself very frustrated. Now he was just saying things to get a reaction from her.

"Sarah, what happened to Jareth?" asked Toby with concern.

"He was needed in his kingdom, so he had to go home. But, he wanted me to tell you that he failed. He will try again tomorrow. I assume this has to do with your wish?"

Sarah leveled her best teacher stare at Toby, who looked a little self-conscious as he nodded in the affirmative. Soon, though, Toby was dragging her inside his home, where dinner was being made. After dinner, she went back to her apartment, where she spent too much thinking about the next day.

Sarah was having problems thinking of a good lie to tell Jareth. To get their hopes up and crush them seemed almost worse in her mind, but she did not feel ready to meet them. She dreaded her conversation with her old friends, but she slept well despite the fears. Her augmented dream ended with her running into Jareth's arms, where he proceeded to say that he wanted to ravish her.

"_**Puppy dog tails"**_

The next day, Sarah had no good excuse. She kept shooting down every good excuse she could think of. She was nervous and felt nauseous, but that would not stop Jareth. Her best hope was that she would faint on the spot.

As Sarah and Toby made their way home through the park, Toby looked up, and his face lit up. He started waving, and Sarah knew that Jareth was coming. She wanted to run, but Toby held fast to her arm, as though he were dragging her toward the chocolate in the grocery store. Toby seemed so happy, and she did not want to break his good mood because she could not get a grip around Jareth or was afraid to see her old friends.

"Sarah, you came. You didn't try to run; I was rather looking forward to catching you," said Jareth, sweeping an arm around Sarah before pulling her away from Toby. He received a glare for that remark.

"What are we doing?" asked Toby, looking around the park.

"_You_ are going home. I have to meet some old friends with Jareth right now, but I'll come by after dinner to let you know how things went, alright, Squirt?" asked Sarah with a good-natured ruffle of Toby's hair.

Toby looked crestfallen to be deprived of the activity yet again, and Jareth took note. Next time, he would ensure that Toby got to be a part of the moment. He obviously cared about Sarah as much as she did for him.

When Toby had left, Jareth led Sarah into the woods.

"Sarah, why don't you want Toby to meet your friends yet? They'd love him, and I'm sure he'd like to meet your friends. What are you afraid of? It's not like you to show fear this easily."

Sarah knew she needed to answer, but words were escaping her as she stared into his eyes. Just as the day before, there was no anger in his look. Some hurt, but not anger. Surely he was not that good at hiding his feelings, right? It baffled her.

Sarah stopped moving in order to prepare herself to respond, and Jareth turned in order to watch her.

"Things have changed for me since we last met, Jareth. I'm not the same spoiled brat who jumped into anything without considering the consequences. I also have hurt Hoggle and the others."

Sarah's face looked calm and impassive enough, but her eyes showed emotions barely held back. Jareth chose his next words well in order to make her understand.

"They forgave you a long time ago, Sarah."

That seemed to stun Sarah. All eye contact they had maintained moments ago was now lost as Sarah blinked, her arms falling from her hips down her sides, seemingly boneless as they flailed there.

"They can't," she said finally.

"You'll see shortly," replied Jareth smugly. "And here they are. Enjoy yourself for once, Sarah."

With that, Jareth was gone, and Sarah was left alone. She saw them before they saw her. They seemed content talking amongst themselves, sitting in a circle with some loud yips in the background. As she got closer, she realized that Ambrosius had puppies, and that everyone was playing with the pups.

_You could still leave. They seem so happy without you. You'll only remind them and prove to them how much of a friend you aren't. _

Sarah took a step back, wanting to listen to the rational, vicious voices in her head, but it was then that Sir Didymus's keen sense of hearing found her. He turned around to look for the twig that had snapped, and Sarah swore that she had never seen someone look so happy to see her.

"My lady!"

In a moment, Sir Didymus was bowing, then trotting up to her. Ludo lumbered toward her, and Hoggle walked more cautiously.

"My lady! We have found thee at last!"

She found herself enveloped in a tight hug, with a set of arms around her legs, and another squeezing all of the life out of her. Hoggle did not hug her, but he was squished between Sir Didymus and Ludo. She had not been expecting this. It made her next words harder to say after they welcomed her like that.

"After all the time that's passed, I don't expect anything of you all. I'm not asking to be forgiven. After all we went through, I abandoned you afterward without once calling upon you-"

"I forgive you," said Hoggle, stopping Sarah from spilling out her guts.

As it was, she seemed near tears, and he did not want to see her cry over him. He was just glad that she still remembered him. She had forgiven him after he had betrayed her; he did willingly after seeing how scared and contrite she seemed upon seeing them again.

"Of course we forgive thee, Sarah. Don't we, Sir Ludo?" asked Sir Didymus, glad to see Sarah again.

"Sarah friend," said Ludo, squeezing her tightly.

At that, Sarah cried.

She had not cried like that for a very long time. Not since she had lost her best friend from high school. Sure, she had made other friends, but that loss had hit her deeply. This one went deeper. She had feared that the doubts she listened to were right, but they were wrong. Never had she been happier to know the truth. That weight was lifted from her shoulders, and she felt freer.

The only words she could get out were "But why?" as she gave Ludo a mini-shower. Sir Didymus did his best to comfort, and Hoggle held onto her helplessly. He had not expected this, either.

When Sarah was finally able to stop crying, she pulled away.

"I'm still a horrible friend, and then I compounded the problem. Why are you so quick to forgive? I don't deserve this."

"Course you deserve it, Sarah. 'Cuz that's what friends do, Sarah. We forgive each others. We could've sought you out, but we didn't," said Hoggle.

"We were unsure if you wanted us, or if you could still see or remember us," added Sir Didymus.

"And besides," continued Hoggle, looking at his feet "You feel bad for doing it, just like we do. Do you forgive us for not seeking you out?"

"Of course!" cried Sarah, giving them each a hug.

"Then it's settled. We shall be best friends henceforth. Now, come forth and meet Ambrosius' puppies. She just had them last month," said Sir Didymus, excited for Sarah to meet the pups.

"She?" asked Sarah with hesitation.

"We all assumed Ambrosius was a boy; she's not," said Hoggle with a twinkle in his eye.

After that, Sarah took great joy in playing with the four white fuzzballs as she talked to her old friends and caught up with them. Part of her mind yelled at her to leave because they would change their minds, that she did not deserve all this. Fortunately, she missed them all too much and wanted to make it up to them until they decided otherwise.

After Sarah finished telling everyone about how Toby was growing up, Hoggle asked, "Where is the little guy? Why didn't you bring him?"

Sarah looked away at that, not sure how to explain her fears. Sir Didymus chimed in as well.

"My lady, we had hoped to meet Sir Toby. Does he not wish to go on adventures in the Labyrinth like you and with you? His Majesty has said that you are very close."

"We are close," said Sarah, "but, Toby only knows stories. He didn't know the Labyrinth was real until Jareth appeared to him recently when he made his wish."

"So he don't know that we's exist," said Hoggle sourly.

"Yes," said Sarah. "I want to tell him, but I'm not sure when the right time is."

"Why not now?" asked Ludo.

"I don't know," said Sarah with uncertainty, starting to feel uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"Sarah? He knows that you made the wish, right?" asked Hoggle, not liking Sarah's answers.

"No."

Silence reigned among the group until the puppies began whelping.

"I'm afraid to tell him," said Sarah. She could see the question in everyone's faces. "What if he won't forgive me?"

"My lady!" screeched Sir Didymus. "Never!"

"Sarah, he's your brother. He loves you," said Hoggle, patting Sarah on the arm.

"But what if he won't trust me again? Or even love me? Can he understand? I'm not sure," said Sarah, putting her head in her hands. The thought of telling Toby terrified her, even more than talking to Jareth.

It was in that position that Jareth found Sarah, and it worried him a bit. He was sure that after spending some time with the group, Sarah would be back to her normal self. And then he heard Hoggle's comforting words.

"Don't worry, Sarah. Toby'll always love you. You just has to tell him. We're here if you need help."

"Thanks, guys," said Sarah, finally lifting her head with a small smile.

No one noticed Jareth, which was just fine by him. This was what he had wanted to see, so it seemed they had done her some good. There is nothing like friendship to heal a broken heart.

After seeing enough, he stepped behind Sarah, in the hopes of scaring everyone there.

"Sarah, have you been convinced to take home some of those loud puppies yet?"

He did.

Sarah scooted away from him as fast as she could, while the others got up to give her a hug goodbye. Then, she was led away, with promises from everyone that they would talk later.

"So, Sarah, how do you feel now?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Sarah, stepping away from Jareth to study his face.

"I'm merely curious. You seem happier. You weren't singing Kumbaya, but they're hugging you."

"They forgave me. That's all I can ask for right now," said Sarah, looking toward her friends. "I want them to be happy, just as they wish it for me. I wish I felt that way."

"Then perhaps I should change the subject?" asked Jareth, seeing his opening.

Sarah nodded, so he continued as they walked back to Sarah's childhood home.

"What does Toby like? He seems like a fine chap. I think I ought to give him a gift."

"You'll do no such thing," replied Sarah. "A wish is dangerous enough. What did he have to give you in return?"

"Would you like me to show you?" came Jareth's cat-like smile and answer.

Sarah nodded, realizing too late that that was a bad idea. By then, Jareth was closer than ever, and one ungloved hand touched her cheek. Before she could ask, he closed the gap and left a lasting kiss on her forehead.

"If you'd like, I can kiss you again, you beautiful woman. Just tell me where," whispered Jareth.

Blushing, Sarah pushed him away.

"No!"

After she put some distance between them, she continued, "I don't mind telling you about Toby, but don't give him any kind of gift. As it is, you've probably been watching and asked him questions already."

Jareth nodded and smiled as he encouraged Sarah to speak more. Sarah proudly gushed.

"Well, he loves to play outside. He especially likes going on adventures to new places and pretending to be the hero. He loves fantasy stories and wants to be the hero. The only things that stop him from doing that are thunderstorms, since he's afraid of them."

"He sounds like you, Sarah. He's growing up to be a fine boy. You should be proud of him."

"I am."

When they made it home, Toby ran out to greet them.

"Mom and Dad want to see you, Sarah."

"Alright, Tobes," said Sarah before turning around. "Thanks, Jareth."

Sarah went in, and Toby looked expectantly at Jareth.

"She's doesn't feel beautiful yet, Toby, but she is better. Tomorrow night, I'm going to send you a special gift. I won't be here, but you must promise me that you'll be strong and don't tell your sister that I'm not coming. Do I have your word?"

Toby agreed, unsure of what was to come.

"_**Thunder or lightning**_**"**

The next day, Sarah feared for the end of the school day. As she walked home with Toby, he seemed to be in a good mood and talked enough for both of them.

Sarah was invited to stay for dinner, so she did. She was beginning to hope that Jareth would not come. It would give her a chance to tell Toby about him and why he should not trust Jareth.

After dinner, Toby begged for a story before she left to go back to her apartment. She was in the middle of a story when it began to rain. Within minutes, the lights flickered.

Sarah stopped talking when the lights flickered. Was Jareth coming now?

Those thoughts were put on hold when loud thunder could be heard, followed by a bright burst of lightning. At that, Toby clambered into her arms, and her focus fell on Toby.

"I'm scared," whimpered Toby.

"It's okay, Tobes. I'm here for you," said Sarah, putting her arms around him.

She continued to tell her story, but the storm was not done when she finished. She knew she had to stay until the storm ended, as Toby preferred her.

"I don't understand," said Toby. "He said he would send a gift tonight, but I've seen nothing. Why?"

Sarah sighed. It seemed she had found her opening for talking about Jareth.

"Toby, please don't get your hopes up about Jareth. He's only using you to get to me. He told me so."

"So he's not going to grant my wish or send me a gift?" asked Toby with tears in his eyes.

"No."

"But why? He said he would! How do you know?"

Toby was trying to get out of her grasp now, so she held more tightly to him. She could not lose him to Jareth. How had Jareth managed to win over Toby so easily?

"Toby, look at me. Do you remember that red book you read last Friday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that book is very special to me. One day, many years ago, I found that book on my bookshelf, assuming Dad had bought it for me. I read it and used to read it out loud in the park every day."

Toby looked confused as to why she was telling him, so she hastily continued.

"One day, after you were born, I-"

It was then that she realized that she could not talk about Jareth unless she explained her part. Toby was at that phase where he kept asking why, and he would not be satisfied with being told "because the book said so". He would hate that and ask more questions.

She tried speaking, but her fear held her back. All that guilt that had turned to shame and pushed her down for all those years was suddenly resurging, taking the form of dark, ugly fear. Of rejection. Of losing all that she truly loved. She could not do it.

"Sarah? What's wrong? Are you afraid of the storms, too?" asked Toby in fear. He had never seen his big sister look so paralyzed and frozen in place.

When another loud bolt of thunder shook the home, Toby shivered, and Sarah forgot about her fear. Toby needed her more.

"I'm here."

For the next ten minutes, the intensity of the storms increased dramatically. Sarah was sure they were having an earthquake, as much as she felt the bed shake. Neither sibling spoke, only holding one another close.

Toby did not understand what was happening to his sister. She was too quiet, and she was looking far away, as though she wanted to cry. She had never been afraid of storms before. Why now?

He pulled on her sleeve, trying to get her attention. "Sarah? What's wrong? I'm scared."

That was when she knew she had to say what was on her mind. He was already scared of storms; this would only consolidate it if she continued to act as she had been. Picking up the blankets and a flashlight under the bed, Sarah pulled Toby underneath the blankets, as though they were in a bed fort.

"Toby, I'm not scared of storms. I'm only scared of losing you. One night, after I had been reading that book at the park, I came home. When I did, I was forced to babysit you. At the time, I was very mad that I got forced to babysit you always. While I was taking care of you, I repeated the words in the red book and wished you away to goblins."

"You did?" asked Toby, all ears and eagerly listening.

"Yes, and when I did, you disappeared. Then, Jareth came to visit me and warned me not to save you, but I insisted because I had to have you back. I loved you, but he still took you because I had meant what I said-"

"No, you didn't. That's a lie," interrupted Toby, placing a hand on Sarah.

"Wha-what do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"You didn't mean it. You just said the words. Aren't the fae supposed to come no matter what? As long as you say the words. That's what you told me before."

"What's said is said," repeated Sarah slowly.

_He was _forced _to take Toby. His rules require it. Why didn't I think of that? I didn't mean it. It _is _a lie._

One little lie told within could cause so much pain; all it takes is the right words to bring the truth to light, and remember it.

Toby was surprised when Sarah suddenly hugged him and started crying. She hiccupped as she spoke.

"Oh, Toby, I love you so much. I'm so sorry for ever having wished you away to the goblins. I didn't mean it. I just, I just, wanted someone to look at me, to love me-"

"I love you, Sarah."

"I know now, Toby. I know."

Sarah cried a little more as the realizations hit her. She was not a horrible person. She had made a mistake. But, she had always loved Toby and never meant it. And Toby still loved her despite it all.

Eventually, Toby ventured to ask the burning question on his mind.

"Sarah, does this mean that the story you told before was actually true?"

"Yes, every word."

She could smile now. Toby was happier by the second.

"So he does love you?"

Sarah opened and closed her mouth, unsure where that had come from. Toby spoke as though it were the most normal, natural thing in the world, even having a smile on his face.

"I honestly don't know, Tobes. I don't think so. What gave you that idea?"

"Didn't he say that to you at the end of your story? And he danced with you, too. And he told me so when I first met him last Friday. It makes sense now why he asked me if I remembered him. He was telling the truth; he does love you."

Sarah knew she looked like a fish, but she did not care. She had secretly hoped for such things, but those were just silly fantasies of a girl. She barely knew him. How could he love her? How could they trust one another? They barely knew one another!

Just like magic, the lights in the house turned on, bringing an end to their game of bed fort.

"Toby, I still don't think you should trust him. Jareth will say what he needs to in order to get what he wants."

"Which is?" puzzled Toby.

"Me," said Sarah, remembering what Jareth.

"Sure sounds like he loves you," pouted Toby. "He thinks you're beautiful."

Some part of Sarah wanted to roll her eyes. _Of course _Jareth thought she was beautiful. As though she needed reminders of last week.

"Hardly. I will discuss this with him the next time I see him," she said, giving Toby a look to shut him up. "Just promise me you won't make any other wishes, okay?"

"Alright."

At that, Sarah kissed Toby goodnight and headed home to sleep. Her mind was still reeling with all that she had said to Toby, and she was glad. Very glad. He loved her and thought it no big deal. He just wanted to hear the story. Why had she worried so much?

As she pondered her next steps, she got ready for work, laying out her clothes. She also pulled out her favorite red dress and shoes. She had to chaperone a school dance on Friday, and she needed to iron the old dress.

"_**Then baby said/Dance Magic Dance/ Dance Magic Dance." **_

On Thursday night, Jareth came to visit Toby, looking smug.

"So, how did you like my gift? Did you have a long talk with Sarah?"

Toby was in a good mood as he spoke, at least until he realized something.

"Yeah we did while a storm, wait! Did you send that storm and turn off the lights?"

"Yes. You two needed to have a long talk. Did she explain everything?"

He waited patiently to see if he was discussed. He was not disappointed. He did not like being told he could not be trusted, but Sarah was right to do so. He would earn her trust yet. He wanted to know if she loved him, but given her lack of trust, that was out of the question.

"Does she feel beautiful yet?" asked Jareth, ready to hear the affirmative.

"No, she doesn't," said Toby, surprising Jareth. "I tried telling her that you thought she was, but she's going to discuss it with you whenever you next see her. When is that?"

"What about tomorrow?" asked Jareth, looking for something in Toby's room.

"No, not tomorrow. She's a chaperone at a dance tomorrow," said Toby with disappointment.

"Is that so? Does she like to dance?" asked Jareth, finally finding the crystal.

"You bet. She loves to dance. She's tried teaching me, but I think it's stupid," said Toby with a frown. He had bad memories of tripping and falling whenever he danced.

Jareth chuckled before getting up to leave. "Believe me, my boy, one day you will want to learn how to dance, and it won't be so stupid. Tomorrow night, keep that crystal nearby. I shall contact you by it after I've spoken to her. I have a _very _good feeling about tomorrow."

On Friday, Sarah felt even better than she had the day before. Between rekindling old friendships and telling Toby the truth, Sarah had never felt lighter. After dropping Toby off, she went home to shower and prepare for the school dance.

At the dance, she was supposed to stand in a corner and make sure that everyone danced properly. When the kids took to standing on opposite sides of the room, she dragged one of her teacher friends onto the floor, to encourage the kids to dance. Eventually, everyone was gathered around their light-footed, swing dancing teacher. She remained there for most of the night, separating kids by dancing with them. Nobody knew that was her plan, and they all loved her. All was right in Sarah's world.

When the dance was done, she helped clean up and danced along to the music as she swept. While she was singing into a mop, her friend came up to her, giggling like one of their female students.

"Sarah, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? And an attractive one at that? I want details."

Sarah paused in her singing to stare as though aliens had suddenly possessed her friend. When no aliens left her body, Sarah dropped the broom and dragged her friend back to wherever she had come from.

"Take me to him at once. When did he get here?"

"Oh, he just got here. He knocked on the door and asked for you. The principal asked what he was to you, and he mentioned that he was giving you a ride home. From there, the principal figured out that he was your boyfriend."

Sarah had an inkling that Jareth had come, but once it was made clear that he had managed to charm the principal into believing him her boyfriend, she had no doubt it was him.

When she turned the corner, she was surprised to see him in a suit and tie. Gathering up all her courage, she decided that if she could talk to Toby, she could talk to Jareth. From far away.

"Jareth! I can't leave yet. I have to clean-"

"Then please, allow me to assist. How can I help?"

Jareth really needed to learn the concept of boundaries. Having him get so close was not helping her, but if he was volunteering, she had dirty jobs for him.

"Right this way, Jareth. There's a few garbage bags that need to be taken out…"

Over the next hour, Jareth and Sarah played tag with one another, with Jareth always being it. He would finish one task, and the first moment she was not talking to another chaperone, he approached, ready with a smile. She tried to keep distance between them, but when the principal came along and saw them, the old biddy told her to "give him some love".

"I can't believe she likes you," muttered Sarah.

"Show a woman some respect, and you'll go places," said Jareth.

Sarah nodded before giving him another task. Later, as the cleaning wound down, she asked, "Why are you here, Jareth? I talked to Toby."

"It seems as though you're well-respected here, Sarah. Why is that?"

Pursing her lips, Sarah tried to figure out where that question had come from.

"Because I care about my work and my students. I'm dedicated."

"Why are you dedicated?" continued Jareth, inclining his head away from the people around them.

"Because I love my job."

"So it has nothing to do with an overwhelming need to stay near Toby or otherwise make things up to him for your earlier mistakes in life?" asked Jareth, lowering his voice.

"No, of course not," she said with a scowl. "I always loved kids and wanted to teach them. He helped me find the right subject to teach, but that's it."

"Then what is it about your life that you are dissatisfied with it? You've been forgiven by your friends, and you told Toby the truth."

Sarah had no desire to tell Jareth that it involved him. She was trying to think of a way to evade the question when "Let's Dance" started playing. At that, she held up her hand to hold the thought, and she went back to the dance floor, where several other couples had started to dance to the radio. David Bowie music always made her want to sing along and dance.

She was not far into the song when Jareth appeared, now without a tie.

"May I have this dance?"

"Only if you know how to swing dance," replied Sarah seriously.

Jareth swept her into his arms, and soon they were swaying along in time. Slowly, he led them away from the crowd, trying more complicated steps with her, even picking her up. Sarah enjoyed having a male partner who knew the dance steps so well, and she allowed herself to enjoy Jareth's presence for the time being since he was not trying to get her to answer his question.

As the song ended, a slow song came on, and she dragged him back to their cleaning supplies. Jareth did his best not to pout.

"You seem so light and free, Sarah, and yet you still refuse to answer my question. What holds you back from setting the world on fire?"

"Are you making another Bowie reference?" asked Sarah, turning around to work.

"Yes, but you still didn't answer my question. I've answered yours. Why won't you answer mine?"

Jareth wanted to help Sarah, but he could not unless he understood what was happening insider her head. Some part of hoped it involved him, but knowing her, it was something more basic.

"Not here, Jareth. Please. Outside, after we finish."

Sarah looked so miserable answering him; he found himself agreeing. Soon after, the work did finish, and they departed.

The two made the short walk to Sarah's apartment, but it took a few minutes before Sarah could bring herself to speak. She had no idea where to begin with him. They walked side by side, but Jareth felt as though he were walking alone, the way Sarah kept her head down and shut herself off from him.

"Jareth, do you regret having me beat your Labyrinth?"

"Yes, every day. I sent you that book so that you would wish yourself away, and then you'd stay with me. You were never meant to leave me, let alone beat me. But, I underestimated you, and you won fairly."

There was much in that calm, no-nonsense statement that made Sarah want to sit and analyze it, but now was not the time for that. She had destroyed the Labyrinth, and he had brought some of this upon himself by giving her the book. But what of his heart? She stopped walking before she quietly spoke her words.

"So you forgive me for recklessly wishing Toby away and then doing all necessary to win him back?"

Jareth turned around and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sarah, there's nothing to forgive. I brought that wish upon myself. I said some things that should not have been said to such a young girl since you would never understand them, but I was impulsive and afraid of you winning. If anything, you should be forgiving yourself."

"Forgive myself?"

Jareth saw that he had lost Sarah. Her eyes looked skyward, and she seemed to implode. She would have dropped to the ground had not his arms already been close by so instead, she only became a few inches shorter.

"Sarah, speak to me. Haven't you already forgiven yourself for the mistake?"

Several more shouts later, Sarah finally seemed to recall that she was with Jareth.

"How can I forgive myself? I could've lost him."

Jareth was through with being nice. Now she was just being stubborn, and he was tired of it. All of this was hurting her, and it was causing some sort of rift in her mind between her and him. Taking her hands and squeezing them, he forced her to look at him.

"Sarah, listen to me. You could've lost him, but you didn't. Have you ever lost Toby while in the park?"

"Yes, once. But I found him, and he was fine."

"Did you forgive yourself for that?"

He was willing her to understand him. She just kept staring at him as though he had lost it.

"Yes. It was an accident," she said slowly, hoping her answer would make him let go of her.

Jareth let her answer sink in for a moment. When a lightbulb seemed to turn on for Sarah, he let go of her. When he did, she flopped onto the ground, uncaring about her dress.

Now she truly felt as though her world had fallen down. She had had such ideas in her head ever since she had left the Labyrinth. It was all carefully constructed, with words and actions taken out of context, and now, here was Jareth telling her that it was all wrong, unnecessary. She had done right in saving Toby through sheer force of will and love, and she had learned that not everything in life was fair. She had made real friendships, and then she overthought it all and lost it.

It was strange not having those well-built walls around her, to keep her company. It felt emptier, and yet not. She still had the most important people in her life, but not the vicious voices. This was a good thing.

"Sarah, you're going to make accidents and mistakes for the rest of your life. If you don't let go of this, the anger and frustration you have toward yourself will only build. You don't want that. Take it from someone who's been down that road."

She looked up at Jareth, who seemed to have taken up Sarah's role of looking far away. "You've felt this way? This guilt? This shame?"

As he paced, he said, "Shame, mostly. Losing to a human is a rather humbling experience."

"Oh," she said, quickly. "I can understand that. So how do you deal with it?"

"I kick a few chickens, and then I make a new plan. I learn from my mistakes, like everyone else."

"That's all?"

Sarah was expecting something much greater or dramatic for Jareth, and she felt as though, for a mistake of this magnitude (for her at least), something more was required. She considered what else she could do to atone for her mistake.

"What have you learned from this, Sarah?"

"That I shouldn't hold onto secrets or say things so recklessly. That many people care about me and love me, just as I love them."

"Like Toby?" he replied, kneeling down.

"Yes. I love him deeply. I'll never make that mistake again and say something so careless. I always watch what I say around him and try to show him good habits."

"Then you've done right by him, Sarah. It's time to move on with your life. You're a grown-up now."

"You better believe it," said Sarah, getting up and trying to remove the dirt particles sticking to her legs and arms. "I'm a strong, independent woman, and I can deal with pain. I've dealt with it, and it's not holding me captive anymore. No matter what my ex's may say, I am beautiful. I know what I am, and I own it, whether it's enjoying the company of children or mollusks."

Jareth grinned at the last part of her statement.

"I'll admit it, Sarah. You have many quirks. I'm sure there's more I have yet to discover, and I look forward to discovering them all."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah, starting to walk again. "Hasn't Toby's wish been granted yet?"

"It has. But that doesn't mean I want to let go of you."

Sarah was once again reminded of what the book and Toby had said earlier. Her heart screamed to know why he would not let go.

Taking Sarah's elbow, Jareth pulled her to himself in an embrace.

"Sarah, I don't enjoy repeating myself, but seeing as you're being stubborn, I love-"

"You can't. You hardly know me," rushed Sarah, trying to not mirror Jareth's arms in putting them around his waist.

Raising his eyebrows, Jareth was about to continue when he saw her shake her head. He nodded back in return.

"You shouldn't, Jareth. I carelessly ignored you when I was younger-"

"Which I shouldn't have done, so ignore that," interrupted Jareth. "And I can fix the getting to know you part in no time. Go on," he said, challenging her.

Sarah almost blurted that she did not deserve him, but knew that Jareth would not allow that. And then her mind was silent. She had no other reason in her head to say no, and her heart screamed for contact. She had wanted him, dreamed of him for so long. She had been afraid of being rejected by him, the same way she rejected him. But no, he was beyond that. He wanted her.

"You love me?" she asked when she finally gave in.

"Yes, you silly, stubborn girl. I love you."

At that, Sarah did what she had always wanted to do: kiss him.

After satisfying that goal in life and ascertaining that dreams held no candle to the real Jareth, Sarah took his hand with a smile and dragged him back to her apartment.

Jareth was content. He was unsure why she had invited him in, but then she wrote down her name and a phone number on a sheet of paper.

"Here, Jareth. I don't know if you have a phone or not, but-"

"I'll make it happen," said Jareth, making a cell phone appear in one hand. "And we'll start the dating process as soon as you're ready."

"I'm available tomorrow," replied Sarah.

"Good. Now that we've established that, I think we should talk to Toby," said Jareth, making a crystal appear.

"No, Toby will be fast asleep-"

"Hi Sarah! Hi Jareth!"

"Never mind," mumbled Sarah before giving Jareth a look about why Toby was awake.

"Toby. As promised, here I am with Sarah. Your wish has been fulfilled, and I didn't even have to prompt her to make her say it."

"What was this wish anyway?" asked Sarah, now very curious.

"I just wanted you to feel beautiful," said Toby softly.

Sarah reached out her arms, as though to hug Toby. When she realized that she could not hold him, Jareth snapped his fingers, and Toby ran into Sarah's open arms.

"I love you, Tobes. Never forget that."

"You, too, Sarah. I love you."

~~~~~JSJSJSJSJS~~~~~

**Author's Notes: I have always wanted to do a story for each of the songs in **_**Labyrinth**_**. This story has its angsty moments (like the song lyrics), but also like the song, the story is still positive. It shows that there will always be some sadness, but it can be overcome. We can't let it weigh us down. At one point, I wanted this story to say that we are all beautiful in our own way, but it also came to be about forgiveness and how important it is. I know it has been in my own life, and it's still hard to do sometimes. **

**And see, that's the thing about Bowie's music/art. There's depth of meaning hidden in those lyrics, and it inspires me to write, to improve myself and the world. I know he'd want that. There's just something about Bowie's words that always seem to find me in whatever mood I'm in, happy or sad, and he has the ability to bring me out of dark moments as well. It's a songfic because those words are what make the magic come alive in my life. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **

Challenge #28, 11593 words

SVJohnson8721: Hahaha thank you! We need more parodies like that in our lives. Especially Phantom. Thanks for your condolences; I really appreciate it.

Jetredgirl: Thank you. You understand my pain; thanks for sharing it with me. I appreciate your condolences. And thanks for the kind words about my stories!


	23. Chapter 23: Soulmates in Song

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth, or As the World Falls Down. All rights go to their respective owners. I'm just on a songfic streak, and I've always wanted to do a soulmate AU using As the World Falls Down. The prompt from livejournal was: what if one decision was changed by anyone? Infinite potential for everyone! My what-if scenario: what if Sarah had sung along during the ballroom scene? This is about to get fluffy; bring your sweet tooth. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

Chapter 23: Soulmates in Song

When Jareth began to sing to Sarah in the peach-induced ballroom, it was not the first time that Sarah had heard the song. By then, the melody was well-known in her mind, mysterious as it was enchanting.

Her first memory of the song had been at the park at the age of five. She had been running down the sidewalk alongside her mother when she heard the strains of a slow, beautiful song.

She told her mother, "A song!"

Her mother laughed. "Where is it, darling? Where's the song?"

"This way!" she cried, running towards the park.

That was also the first day that began Sarah's obsession with owls. She heard the music until she saw an owl. She pointed at the owl, and her mother remembered to tell her father about the owl so that they could get a stuffed owl for her next toy.

One day, a few years later, Sarah had been playing with some girls when she got lost. She was sitting in the grass, crying and afraid. Again, she heard a song, and it sounded so familiar to her that she stopped crying and listened. It seemed to be calling to her, to follow it, and so she did. It led her back to the park, where she saw her favorite owl again. Then she waved to it and sat on a bench, telling the barn owl how she had gotten lost and then followed a song to him.

At the age of ten, her mother found an old music box at an antique shop. She gave it to Sarah because of the pretty girl in a big, white dress. Sarah loved it because she recognized the song. The music box did not mention the name of the song, but Sarah did not care. She had found her song at last. Within days, she could hum the entire song from heart. She even learned how to play it on the piano when she started taking lessons.

At the age of thirteen, Sarah found a little red book on her favorite park bench, and she learned of the many joys of the Labyrinth. She was determined to be the heroine who saved the little boy. Little did she realize how much her dreams came true when Toby was born.

At the age of fifteen, Sarah made her wish. She finally had the adventure she had dreamed of, with all the pressure she did not want. She met some great friends along the way, but it was not until she bit into the peach that she finally found clarity.

Jareth had given Sarah the peach so that she could get lost and distracted in that dream. It was easy to take elements from her room to make it familiar for her just enough, all the while setting it within what was a normal party for him Underground. With enough elements to scare and disorient her, she would never leave, and he would have another citizen. Unless she was brave and took Toby's place. That would have pleased him most.

He would enter her dream to oversee it once it was established. There was a copy of him there that would only stand and move around.

He watched her appear in the gauzy, white dress, and he saw that her attention was quickly caught, no doubt by him since he was the only familiar face in the room. He was about to enter when she opened her mouth, and then the scene went black for him. Suddenly, he could not enter!

After trying numerous spells to get in, Jareth was about to give up when he discovered that she had broken through the dream. It seemed that it was worthless trying further, but he always did wonder what had happened that caused Sarah to be blocked off from him.

Inside the ballroom, Sarah's ears immediately picked up on the melody heard. When she heard words sung with it, she immediately tried to sing along. She had always wondered if there were words that accompanied the beautiful song, and now she knew there were. Right before she started singing, she saw Jareth. He looked away with his mouth closed, even though she could hear him singing.

She started to sing, "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes."

As she sang, her eyes met Jareth's. He was singing the song, and he was standing at the far edge of a room, where a throne seemed to have appeared. She ran towards him, trying to sing along to keep up with him as people appeared in her way. She never did have his full attention until she stood in front of him. When she stood there, catching her breath, he smiled at her, and bowed. He began the song again, waiting for her to join him. Whenever she made a mistake while singing the song, he stopped and re-sung the line.

As they came to the end, they sang as one, "But I'll be there for you/As the world falls down".

At that, he smiled and kissed her hand. Gesturing to the ceiling, he whispered, "It's falling."

And that was when the dream ended. She did not understand why he had insisted upon her learning the words to the song, but she was happy to. She loved that song, and it gave her something to cling to as she faced the Junk Lady.

When Sarah's run finished with her successfully beating the Labyrinth, Sarah went home, wiser and curious. She continued to talk to her new friends, and they were always happy to talk.

After her run, Sarah continued to practice the song, all the while trying to find its origin. She asked music majors in college, and no one had ever heard of such a song. She knew it was real, but she could not explain why she was the only one who seemed to hear or know it.

She studied mythology in college, hoping to find some fae connection to it. She spent much time in Celtic lore, but the closest thing she could find to the concept of only one person being able to hear and recognize a song was an _anam cara_, or soulmate or soul friend, someone who recognized the other soul. In that respect, she recognized the song that Jareth sang. Why he sang it to her, she knew not. Could they be soulmates? It was a possibility, but not one that she put much stock in.

As it was, her dating track record was spotty and poor at best. She had dated countless men, all of them not working out whether because they did not connect or the guy turned out to be terrible. Her friends called her a bad luck charm for men.

When she graduated from college, she found a job at a library that she liked, but she still found her life to be lacking. What it was, she was unsure. She tried to fill it: she volunteered, went to bars, got another part-time job, and dated. But nothing satisfied her.

Her song, as she now thought of it, now had a very specific time she sang it: after she broke up with another guy. Each time, she thought she had found someone, that special person to share her life with. Each time, the fantasy world she built fell to ground.

She finally decided to give up dating men for a year. All of her friends thought it was a good idea for her. During that time, she used her song to help her restless mind fall asleep at night, and she dreamed of ballrooms and white dresses.

It was during her time of no dating that she began to hear more about Jareth from her Underground friends. Their communication had lessened as she grew older, but at least once a month they liked to chat. During that time, there were all sorts of news and gossip, and Hoggle loved discussing it. It seemed Jareth was finally being forced to marry a woman.

"Why is it so strange that Jareth should be forced to marry? I'm surprised he didn't by now," said Sarah. "He's an attractive male, and he could make a good, political match."

"That's not how the fae marry, milady," said Sir Didymus. "They each of them have a soulmate. An _anam cara_, if I'm not mistaken. His Majesty has searched a long time for his mate, but has been unsuccessful in finding her. His parents are tired of him waiting. Many don't find their mate, but His Majesty tried anyway."

Sarah was surprised to hear the term she had once researched, but she was glad that she had done something right in college.

"How do the fae even recognize their soulmate? I tried doing research, and I couldn't find anything. It just said that their souls will recognize one another. How is Jareth supposed to when he's met so many women?"

"We don't know," replied Hoggle with a shrug. "Apparently, Jareth has a very specific way of determining it. Could've fooled me, and I know 'im well. Won't tell a soul."

The rumors became more persistent as fall approached, but Sarah never heard when the actual date of the ball was. She was curious to know who he would choose, but she was far more interested in knowing his connection to her song. She felt bad for him, that he would be forced to marry someone he did not love. She would have to mention that the next time she saw him.

It was Halloween night, and Sarah found herself to be done helping her parents with trick-or-treaters for the night. She had decided to dress as a princess again, wearing a white ball gown and headdress similar to what her favorite music box and Labyrinth dream wore. The only differences in the dress were the lack of poof in her sleeves and bottom of the dress (which conformed to the hoop skirt she wore under the dress), and the cut of the dress. Now, the dress was cut lower to show off her feminine curves. She had worn the same outfit for the last three years as she loved it, and it still fit.

Sarah took a walk along the familiar streets, when she thought she heard her song. The melody was faint, but she was still far from the park. She quickened her pace, and she was rewarded by hearing the song grow even louder as she entered the grassy park.

In a corner by some trees that her owl had always loved, Sarah heard the pace of the music slow. It seemed to crawl, as though time were stopping. She searched for the source of the song until she found a mist. In that mist, the air seemed to pause and add color, making her think of a reflection in water.

As the pace of her song increased back to normal, the shapes and colors in the mist coalesced. In that moment, she recognized a face, Jareth's. She saw a familiar clock behind him. Even the walls seemed to be right out of her dream in the Labyrinth. Then, she saw Jareth look right at her, and yet, through her, as if he did not know she was there. She saw him open his mouth to sing in time with her song, and she knew she had to get to him. This might be her only chance to find out.

She paused in front of the mist, unsure how to enter. When she thought of her friends and the mirror, she decided to try that, and so she stepped from the mist into a sparkling ballroom.

Tonight especially, the ballroom was at its peak of finery. Jareth and his family had seen to that. Jareth still held out hope that his mate would find him, wherever she may be. His family had invited women of all races, status, and places to come and try to claim him. Many girls tried, but failed.

Those of fae descent had a slight advantage in knowing what to do to try to gain his attention. They knew that he was waiting for his mate to recognize a particular song. At some point, the song would play, and those girls that knew better tried to stay close to him, in order to pretend to recognize a song the moment he seemed caught in a particularly good moment.

_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes,_

_A kind of pale jewel opened and closed within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

But what the girls did not know was that they had been listening to the song for years. Jareth had dreamt of it one night, and he immediately set out to putting words and sheet music to it. As soon as he put words to the song, he knew that his mate would not only recognize the song, but also know the words. It would ensure that no women could pretend to recognize it.

That was the beginning of his sad love, lost in his eyes and unable to be found by anyone else.

_There's such a fooled heart beating so fast,_

_In search of new dreams, a love that will last within your heart._

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

The following year, he asked the musicians to play the song as a waltz. Time after time, he waited for a girl to hear it and look at him. He danced with many during the song, hoping one would show the spark. He was sure that someone would know it.

But he was a fool then, and he was a fool now. If his soulmate did exist, then the fates had made sure she would never find him. He had this dream that their eyes would meet at the same time, and then they would begin to sing in sync, in perfect harmony.

It was a beautiful dream, but just that, a dream. He would need a new dream to get him through this mess. Most of the women there he had no desire to marry since they only wanted him for name and/or body. It was almost a waste in his eyes. His parents already had a list of three girls they would like him to marry if his mate was not found, and he liked none of them.

_As the pain sweeps through, _

_Makes no sense for you. _

_Every thrill has gone. _

_Wasn't too much fun at all, _

Part of him considered looking for Sarah Williams again. She had been the only one to ever defeat the Labyrinth, so clearly she had the strength and mental capacity to handle the job. The only problem was that he had no power over her, and thus, he could not find her as he used to. Until she went to college away from home, he could watch her grow up, but that was years ago. By now, she had probably married. He had felt some pain at her loss, but he thought that normal after spending so much time watching her and dreams. When he lost the ability to watch over her dreams, he tried searching for her, but never could find her.

That still left him without a bride and soulmate. He had talked to so many women, and all of them had left him empty. He did not want to give up, but he was not being given much of a choice. Any fun in the process had been stamped out by the formality set in place by his parents.

_But I'll be there for you _

_As the world falls down_

He had always thought that when he wrote those words, it would be her world falling down, and that he would be the one to come save her. Instead, if he ever did find her, then she would be the one saving him from his lonely, loveless state. It was easy to lose faith in womankind when attending these kinds of events. So many smiled their fake smiles and laughed at his jokes. Some would come running to him at odd moments, proclaiming that they felt a connection. After seeing that it had nothing to do with his song, he dismissed them.

Jareth was going through the motions of mingling. No one could tell the difference. But then, he saw a familiar white dress. His attention was caught.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said, turning and walking in the direction of the dress.

Soon, he saw it again, off to the side. He walked toward it, trying to remember where he had seen that dress before. When the owner of the dress stopped, he looked up.

As she looked down, her eyes met his. She had found Jareth at last. Somehow he was alone. Every other time she dreamed of him, he was always surrounded by women.

Bowing to him, Sarah, said, "Jareth. It's good to see you after so long. How long has it been since I beat your Labyrinth? Ten years?"

"At least," said Jareth, now recognizing the mature woman who stood before him. Her hair was not as big, nor was her dress as ridiculous, but she was still Sarah. She was a sight to behold.

Jareth continued, "But that's not important right now, Sarah. You've come. Please, give me the honor of this dance."

As they danced, Jareth began to ask questions, trying to figure out how his parents contacted her.

"How did you arrive? How did you know the party was tonight?"

"Party?" she queried. "What party?" It took her a few moments to put two and two together and realize that the party she had heard so much about was tonight. What happy timing, indeed.

"In answer to your question, I didn't receive an invite, to be honest. I was just walking along one of my favorite paths, when I heard a familiar song. I followed the song to my favorite park, where I found a mist."

"Ah," said Jareth with glee, "then you've found the veil between worlds. It's very useful to me, and is accessible to you tonight only. What luck. It seems you shall be witness to when my family declares who my bride will be."

Sarah frowned at the bitter tone to his voice.

"Have you given up already, then? Upon finding your soulmate? It seems unlike you. Even when I was close to winning, you still fought with everything within you. What's changed?"

"Love has changed and embittered me, I'm afraid. Or rather, the lack of it," said Jareth, displeased that Sarah saw through him so easily.

"Enough about me, though. Why did you come, Sarah? What drew you here?"

Her eyes sparkled upon hearing his question. He was pleased that at least she had found some purpose in all this. He saw no ring on her finger, which surprised him a lot. Love should have been easy for such a woman.

"Actually, the reason I came was because I saw you singing a song. I was hoping you could tell what the name of the song is."

"Me? Singing a song? I've done a lot of that tonight, Sarah. You'll have to be more specific," he said playfully as he dipped her.

"That's fine. I know all the words to it. I knew the melody so long ago, and it was such a relief to finally find lyrics to the song."

"Then why didn't you ask the person who taught you the song?" asked Jareth with confusion.

"Because I was in a dream. A wonderful dream, just like this. And besides, I'm now with the person who taught me the words."

"I did? Are you referring to Within You?" he asked, confused how she came to hear that song since it had not been played at the party.

"If you sing me some of the words, I'll tell you. You sang it to me when I was in my peach-induced dream."

"That's impossible," said Jareth. "I sang Within You at the end, when you were surrounded by staircases."

"Well, you sang to me in my dream. I'm sure of it. You spent time with me, making sure I knew all the words," insisted Sarah. "Here, I'll sing some of it for you to refresh your memory."

Jareth was about to object until she started to sing. Then, he nodded at her to continue as she finished the song. As she sang, he led her to a balcony, unable to believe what he was hearing.

When she finished, she looked quite smug. "See? You do recognize it. I don't know how you forgot it, but I never did. I've loved that song ever since I was a little girl. That song is what led me to the park years ago."

"The park?" he asked, still trying to wrap his mind around how she knew it.

"Yes, the park where I always recited your book. I used to love this owl that always perched in the trees near where the mist was located."

That was no coincidence. If she heard the music, and it led her to him finding her, then it seemed that fate had found a way to throw them together.

"Sarah, since I can't seem to remember teaching you this song, could you tell me what you recall? I think that'll help refresh my memory."

"Of course, Jareth. I entered the ballroom, and I saw you in a corner, much like you were tonight, surrounded by girls and lips not moving. Then I heard my song, my waltz. I heard someone singing it, and I was sure it was you. I looked up, and you were singing it. After hearing the first few words, I was curious to finally learn the lyrics to my song, so I began to sing it with you."

That was enough for Jareth. He had always placed his copy there to do nothing, and yet, somehow, she heard him singing. He saw her opening her mouth, and that was when everything became black.

Of course. She had to learn the song somehow. He had always dreamed he would find her, and it seemed only appropriate that his dream combine with hers.

"Sarah, would you say that as our eyes met, we both began singing?"

"Yes," she said. "Why?"

"Because it was all a dream for me as well," he said, a large smile overtaking his face.

"What? How? How can that be?" asked Sarah, now confused.

"That song that you always heard and that I taught you is my soulmate's song. It's my song. I dreamt it years ago, long before you ever came into existence. Only one other person could know that song besides me."

Sarah did her best to speak, but words failed her. If what he said was true, then it was no wonder why he was confused how she knew and why. But it also left another important question.

"Jareth, does that mean that you're my, that I'm your-"

"Yes, Sarah. I'm yours, just as your soul is mine. We're connected. Two parts that make one whole."

"Is that why every other relationship felt empty? Why I've never felt as though I belonged where I did?"

"Yes, that's exactly why," he said, taking her in his arms. "Because your home is here, with me, in the Labyrinth as we rule together."

Sarah breathed, trying to take everything in. It seemed impossible that such a thing were true, and yet, so much of this explained why she felt at home, even among the strange peoples and costumes.

She did not have much time to think, however, for Jareth's parents had found them.

"Jareth, it's time to meet your bride. Please leave this human and come with us."

Sarah felt as though she had to act, to say something to these people. Just as she did countless times for Toby, she stepped in to save him.

"Why do you think you can control his life like this? What gives you this right? He is a good king, beloved by his subjects."

"How would you even know-"

"I have run through his Labyrinth and beaten it. I've met his subjects, and am good friends with several of them at present. They're probably around here somewhere, hiding behind the scenes. I have heard them talk much of him and his policies, and I know that he means well. He may enjoy kicking things more than is right and proper, but we all have our vices."

"Really," said the mother.

"Yes, and as I was saying. If he is so well-loved and peaceful, then why is there a need to force him to marry? What if it causes political fallout? What if his subjects hate her and rebel? What then? Let him choose, in his own time. He has been deprived of love, and you, look at you. You're soulmates, aren't you? Do you want to subject Jareth to the pain and cruelty of love lost? Of never finding his soulmate? How can you live with yourselves?"

"Sarah, that's quite enough," said Jareth, smiling as he saw his parents' faces finally break their well-practiced composure.

"Now I see why she's your Champion, Jareth. Perhaps you should marry her instead since she seems to have some of the same ideas as you, and actually knows your people," said his father. "If not, then we'll consider waiting."

"Who I marry is already a forgone conclusion. As it is, if I had been allowed to speak first," he said, eyeing Sarah, "I would've told you that I've already found my bride. She's here beside me. She is my soul's better half. My song's singer and mate, Sarah Williams."

After hearing that, Sarah was sure that both parents would gasp and congratulate him. Instead, they turned to her and hugged her eagerly.

"Welcome to the family, Sarah. I like you already," said Jareth's father.

"Please continue to make him happy," said his mother, sniffling. "I can't believe I didn't see the difference when I first looked at him. I'm sorry."

After they separated, the older couple rushed back inside, much to Jareth's amusement.

"Jareth? What's so funny?"

"My parents. So determined they were, and then you managed to talk them out of it. And now, they're probably telling all the assembled guests who my bride is with pride. They mean well, but they can be pushy."

"That's why you have me," said Sarah, touching Jareth's face.

"Indeed. Even as my world falls, you're still here. Thank you, Sarah."

"Thank you, Jareth. Thanks to you I think I have finally found my place, where my restless soul can find peace. I never dreamt it would be you, but I'm ready to discover what your love entails."

"Together," he said. "We'll make new dreams, all our own."

~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: Sorry, this is really, really sappy. But I can't help it. It makes me so happy. I always had this thought of them coming together because of this song, and it finally happened. *happy squeal* Also, I did a little bit of research about soulmates in Celtic lore, and this is what I found. I apologize if it's not exactly right; if you have better sources, please share! I tried to capture the essence. That's all from me. Thanks so much for reading my sap and fluff! I hope you enjoyed it! **

Challenge #29, 4487 words


	24. Chapter 24: Time Repaid

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth, or the song "Chilly Down". All rights go to their respective owners. I just get random ideas for pairing Sarah with Jareth. This month, the prompt from livejournal is "The Underground as the Underworld", playing with the parallels of Hades and Persephone. This one's shorter and ridiculous. I couldn't resist the song references. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

Chapter 24: Time Repaid

Everyone had always told Jareth to never take time away from a runner.

For most of his life, he did that and never questioned why.

One day, he found Sarah Williams. He was not supposed to try to make contact with her since she was human, but when it came to Sarah, he broke the rules. Again and again.

Her dreams and belief were incredible, and he wanted nothing more than to invite her into his world, so that he could deepen her belief. He could not contact her, so he created a book for her and left it in the park where she always went. He could not talk to her, so he watched over her in the park.

Runners were not supposed to have help; she converted his spies. Humans were not supposed to eat fairy fruit, but Jareth gave it to her anyway, just in case she somehow managed to win. Then he would always have a claim to her at some point.

All was fine and dandy until she told him that his Labyrinth, his lifelong creation, was "a piece of cake".

He took three hours away from her in revenge, and he felt good about it afterward. Then she won.

Anger at being defeated by her kept him going for almost a day without sleeping. At the end of it, he was still mad at himself, but he felt more in control. He had the fruit, after all.

Then his father decided to visit.

"I hear you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble, my son," he said, resting a commiserating hand on Jareth's shoulder.

"Yes, don't remind me. I lost. It's the first time ever someone has lost to me," pouted a disgruntled Jareth, staring at the floor from his spot on a step.

"That's bad, too, but that's not why I'm here. Haven't I told you the rules about runners?"

Looking up in surprise, Jareth said, "Yes, many times over. I know she shouldn't have eaten the fruit, but she's necessary. I think her belief is much stronger than anyone else I've ever met. That's reason enough to keep her."

"Once again, you shouldn't have, but that's fine. The reason I'm here is because of time. Time _you _took away from her. Three hours, to be exact. Do you know what happens because you took it from her?"

"No. Nothing does. Or at least, so far," he said, looking warily at his father.

"Something's about to, Jareth. I suggest you try to find the good in the situation, and fast. Now that you've taken three hours of Sarah's life away, you must repay that three hours…. Each day for the rest of your life. It's rather like when Persephone had to spend a third of her year with Hades, only your time is shorter."

"What?"

"If you don't go to her and spend at least three hours with her, you will be sent there automatically. Magic doesn't care if you're busy or not. The last king who committed such a deed once got sent back to the runner while he was taking a bath."

"That's rich," replied Jareth with a laugh. "Is that the worst?"

"Oh goodness, no. I believe the worst time was when he was attending a party and wore face paint. When he was transported to the runner, he almost died due to a large object being thrown at his head. It appeared that the runner had a fear of clowns. Don't lose your head over this girl."

"I'll do my best, Father," said Jareth, trying not to think of the fireys.

"Good. You have exactly five minutes before you are taken to Sarah, your runner. I suggest you use the facilities now. I hope you've learned your lesson about breaking the rules, and will learn to respect them."

With that, Jareth's father disappeared in a flurry of feathers, and Jareth prepared himself.

He was changing his boots when he suddenly did not feel his throne beneath him. His boot left his hand as he fell, and by the time he smacked the ground with his rear, the boot landed on his head with a fine "clunk".

Mimicking his father, he said, "I hope you've learned your lesson about breaking the rules….well, I certainly wouldn't if I had known this would happen!"

He mumbled about his problems all involving a certain girl named Sarah, and he could not help but think of the ridiculous fireys and the song they always sung.

He sang, "Don't got no problems."

He felt a little better after singing, but not much more. "Great. Now do I just sit here? No, think positive."

His mind supplied helpfully, "They're positively glow glow, huh!"

Ignoring his mind, which may be turning loony, he looked at his surroundings and found that he was in a house. On the wall and mantelpiece were pictures of Sarah, making him believe he had been sent to Sarah's home.

At first, his mind could not think of one great thing.

"Alright," he said, "think small like the fire gang. Even when things go wild, don't lose my head. Sure. But what can I gain?"

It was then that the clock on the main floor chimed nine o'clock.

"Time! Of course! Time with her. Then she'll _want _to come back with me, before the peach's effects are felt!"

Now he felt like singing. Heck, he even felt like singing that nonsense that the fireys were spouting. In this instance, it actually helped. There was no need to panic; he just had to chilly down and win Sarah over with all the extra time he had been given. Perhaps, if he got really lucky, he would finally have a queen.

It was as Jareth was dancing and pretending to kick (heads or chickens, who can guess) that Sarah walked into the room with her backpack. She promptly dropped it upon seeing the occupant, making Jareth pause mid-victory kick. He turned with a toothy grin, pointing a finger in the air.

"Sarah! Just the person I was looking for."

Sarah jumped back as she cried, "Ah! Goblin King! What do you want?"

"I'm out to have a good time," said Jareth with a wink.

"I've heard that line before; you can't have my head!"

She picked up her backpack, a little afraid of him. After several moments of him not moving, she yelled, "Get out my house!" When he still did not move, she added for extra measure, "You have no power over me!" She had no idea why Jareth was back, but it could not be good.

"There's no point sending me away, Sarah. This magic will just find you again. While I have no power over you, the Labyrinth's magic has power over me."

Jareth pointed to a chair, and Sarah reluctantly walked toward it. She was a little curious about what power the Labyrinth had, but really, she just wanted to go to bed.

"Why is the Labyrinth forcing you here, Goblin King?" asked Sarah impatiently.

"Now, now, Sarah. You've beaten my Labyrinth. I think we're on a first name basis. Call me Jareth," he said with a sly smile.

When the charming smile did nothing to change the tired girl's face, he shrugged and continued.

"As you recall during your run, Sarah, I took three hours away from you."

"Yes, you cheated," said Sarah, suddenly looking very mad at him as she remembered the tunnels. "And then you sent the cleaners!"

"Yes, I sent the cleaners, but they would've never hurt you. I wouldn't allow it. I respect you too much for that. As for cheating, I didn't cheat. Well, according to the rules, perhaps I did. And that's why I'm here now."

"I don't understand," said Sarah, quickly losing interest when it became clear that he could not hurt her or Toby.

"Sarah, because I took three hours away from you, I must now, for each day for the rest of my life, spend three hours with you. The Labyrinth will send me here automatically, to whatever place you are."

"What?!"

Jareth sincerely hoped that Toby was fast asleep, given how irate Sarah had become.

He tried speaking more softly in the hopes that she would calm down accordingly. "Sarah, this is a golden opportunity for us-"

"This can't be! I just got rid of you! I have school work and friends, and I'm really tired right now. It's not fair!"

This final statement was punctuated by a punch to the chair arm. Jareth was glad to not be the chair's arm. When that display was done, he continued.

"Now, Sarah, I thought you were done using that little catch phrase-"

It was at that point that Sarah stomped over to Jareth and took hold of his sleeve.

"Really, Sarah, there's no need for such dramatics-"

"I don't know how you're so happy right now. Anyways, it's not my fault that you took three hours away from me. Now I'm being punished. I'm tired, Jareth. Right now, I'm going to bed. If you're in the same room as me, I'll never fall asleep. I'm putting you in the closet until I figure out what to do with you. C'mon."

She continued to pull him upstairs, and Jareth decided not to mention that he would not have done such a thing had she not provoked him with her "piece of cake" line. But, seeing as he _had_ asked her the question first, he was the original instigator. At some point, when she was not so drowsy and irritable, he would enjoy bringing up the point to see if he could get into an argument with her. It was so much fun to see her get worked up, but it was wasted upon her right now.

It was as Sarah was opening her closet that Jareth decided to try again to be rational.

"Sarah, I do apologize for the inconvenience, but you're going to have to get used to having me around. I think you'll find that my presence is quite pleasurable once you give me a chance."

Sarah paused with the door midway open. "Jareth, please go into the closet. Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"When is a good time for you? I can see that this time is not preferred. My preference is for the evening, if it's all the same to you," he said, avoiding the closet for as long as he could. It looked quite cramped and seemed to smell of some ghastly, cheap perfume.

"I'm in school all morning and afternoon. Evenings after seven are best, since I finish dinner then."

"Would you consider going to bed later in the future? I don't fancy the idea of spending an hour in your closet every day. I'd much rather spend it well, such as in conversation with you. Or even doing chores, if that's required."

Sarah's eyes lit up at the thought of having someone to help her with chores.

"Come at 5:45 pm. I'll find something for you to do during dinner."

Jareth rolled his eyes but complied. He would find a way around this dinner business.

A few days later, Sarah's stepmother walked into the living room to find Toby. Instead, she found a worried Sarah and pleased Jareth.

"Sarah! Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend? We would've made space for him at dinner," the stepmother cooed.

Glaring at Jareth, Sarah said, "Jareth's not my boyfriend. He's my study partner for a school project. I'm sorry I didn't mention it sooner. He _misunderstood _the time."

"Jareth King. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Jareth with an outstretched hand as he ignored Sarah.

"Oh, aren't you sweet! You can come to dinner anytime!" she gushed.

Sarah wanted to strangle Jareth. He was supposed to be doing laundry upstairs, not bothering her downstairs!

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll see a lot more of me to come," replied Jareth. I'll make sure to bring food with me in the future to share."

And with that, Jareth found a way around dinner. It was just a matter of playing it cool and strutting his nasty stuff. Sarah would thank him one day.

It took some years, but eventually, all of it did pay off. He had been a handy date for high school dances, a study and football game partner in college, and a source of spending money from winning karaoke contests, all with Sarah. He won her family over quickly, and in time, he won her. Even if it took her some time to forgive him for giving her that peach.

In the end, Jareth decided that breaking the rules for Sarah was not such a bad idea after all. More time with Sarah was never a bad thing, unless she was tired.

Nine years after her run, Sarah found herself in Jareth's bedchambers. She looked at her watch, and counted down the seconds. Then she said, as though she were calling Toby to dinner, "Oh, Jareth!"

At that moment, Jareth plopped into their bed.

"Oh good. I was beginning to fear that the time service clause was nullified once we married. Get over here, husband. I'm still tired. You're my favorite pillow."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Sarah. We just got married yesterday. The only reason I haven't spent all day with you is because this kingdom of ours refuses to behave. I blame the fireys."

"Whatever. I know your secret. You love them and that silly song of theirs. Now, get over here, or I'm sending you into the closet."

"Such dramatics," intoned Jareth as Sarah shook her head and nestled into Jareth's chest.

~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: Yeah, this story is a little silly. But what do you expect when the fireys get involved? Well, as the fireys would say, I tried to show you a good time. I thought it'd be fun to at least reverse the trope, and Jareth managed to chilly down (are you tired of the references, yet?). I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**

Challenge #30, 2285 words


	25. Chapter 25: In the Dark

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. I'm back! It's been a long time coming, but here I am. And what better way to start than with angst? (insert sarcasm here) These are a little darker fare than normal; don't expect this often. The second one can be seen as a sequel to the first, or can be standalone. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

Chapter 25: Drabbles:

Drabble 1: In The Dark

From David Bowie's Bring Me the Disco King:

"_Don't let me know when you're opening the door_

_Close me in the dark, let me disappear_

_Soon there'll be nothing left of me_

_Nothing left to release"_

Jareth wasn't a night owl as much as he only lived at night. If you could call it living.

During the day, he pretended to care. At night, he hunted.

At a young age, Jareth had found Sarah. He rummaged through everyone's dreams at night, looking for a spark of imagination, of belief. He found her in all her escapism.

It was a sunny, full world that fed him and the Labyrinth.

He sent her the book, hoping she'd wish herself away so that he could keep her, to make her his. He'd feed her every fantasy she ever had to ensure it.

When Sarah won, taking away his access, all of the Underground regressed. There was no replacement for Sarah's dreams.

Every night he explored the worlds of fantasy, seeking her. Weeks passed, and then years. Others came along to fill holes and keep the Labyrinth looking healthy, but Jareth changed. He was a cracked, abandoned shell that yearned to contain its previous occupant.

Rejection and hatred fueled his actions to possess her, and it showed.

His hair didn't have its own personality anymore. His skeleton appearance accented his mood swings. He never sang nor danced.

After ten years, he began to despair. He feared finding her, her initial reaction to him.

Soon, there would be nothing left of him, nothing left to give Sarah dreams of.

He thought she had outgrown him. Loneliness found him. He wanted to be left to disappear into nothing. In the dark. Alone.

Drabble 2: Alone for How Long

Inspired by Bowie's Teenage Wildlife

"_The word is that the hunted one is out there on his own_

_You're alone for maybe the last time"_

One of these nights. That was Jareth's mantra.

Years of searching for her had changed him, from a sense of loneliness to obsession.

At night, he thought she called out his name, but no. Delusions plagued him week after week.

When he found her, he'd show his gaunt, lifeless body to her, just to spite her and cause her nightmares. He could grow stronger through those, too. Anything to make her feel his desperation, his need for her and her imagination.

At last, he found her.

In the darker fantasies, he heard a familiar voice moan his name and followed the gasping to an ornate, candlelit room.

On the floor, he recognized one of his favorite white shirts, next to his brown leather jacket.

For a moment, he imagined himself again in that outfit, only now Sarah knelt before him, begging just like Hoggle. This gave him ideas of what else he'd like to do to her.

Looking at the bed, he found himself restored to his former glory, years ago. Sarah's version of him lay smugly on the bed, wearing his usual tight gray pants. He was bogged and replaced at once.

Then, Sarah entered, the gown of her peach-induced dream now a slimmer, almost translucent nightgown, complete with puffed sleeves and glitter.

When she reached the bed, he surprised her by kissing her roughly.

"I thought you were tired, Jareth."

"Not anymore, Precious. I've found you at last, and you'll never be alone again. Welcome to my dreams."

~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: Angst. See? This is why you don't let me write angst. Bad things happen. It doesn't help that I've got a well full of angst that needed to be released, so here's angst. It's a happy ending for Jareth, at least. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! **

SVJohnson8721: Hahaha, thank you! So often, it is the lady being affected by all the time taking, so I wanted to play with that somehow. I'm glad you liked it! And right there with you about ATWFD. It always gets me. I love that and Magic Dance equally. Thanks for reading!

Barthur71: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it!


	26. Chapter 26: Revenge

Sweet Possibilities

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own Labyrinth. I just like to play with random ideas and ship Sarah and Jareth together. The prompt this month was a photo album made during Sarah's run. This one is short; it gets across the main idea I had. Apologies to anyone who likes 80's fashion. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

Chapter 26: Revenge

"Gotcha!"

It was a common word that Jareth got used to hearing from Sarah.

As Sarah grew up, her love of acting morphed into a love of costumes and designing. As a result, she learned how to wield a camera to properly capture the beautiful art she created.

When she started dating Jareth, that camera was unleashed with gleeful pride, to take cute couple shots, as well as some embarrassing candid shots of Jareth (with blackmail shots that continued to be a source of entertainment at night for the married couple).

Year after year, Jareth agreed to the barrage of pictures because he loved being the center of attention and showing off by having Sarah with him.

However, what Sarah did not know was that Jareth was plotting his revenge.

It took many years to exact his justice, but it was swift and complete.

One day, Sarah was showing some of her new dress designs to her daughter, who showed appropriate awe of her mother's artistic genius and emulated her. As the two giggled and discussed colors, Jareth strolled into the room, his son hiding behind him with Sarah's camera.

"More new designs, Sarah?"

"Yes, these ones are inspired by our trip to the elven realms."

"They're so beautiful," gushed their sixteen year old daughter.

"True," said Jareth, "but I'm still partial to Sarah's first dress she ever designed. Has she shown you a picture of that one yet? She even modeled it herself."

"What do you mean, Jareth?" asked Sarah in confusion. "I never created and wore my first ones."

"You did for this one, dearest. I remember it well, mostly because I keep a picture of it with me at all times to remember where you started. Would you like to see it? I snuck a few photos of it during your run through this Labyrinth, just as our daughter will have to do one day in order to become Goblin Queen."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock and comprehension as she heard her oldest squeal, "You actually have a photo of Mom from her run?! Yes! I'd love to see it!"

"With pleasure," said Jareth, whipping out his photo album of her run and opening it to the famed white ballgown.

Sarah cringed in horror and blushed as her daughter exclaimed, "Really, Mom? You succumbed to the 80's, too? I expected it of everyone else, but not you!"

Generations to come would have that moment memorialized, and Jareth guarded those photos of Sarah's reaction with his life.

~~~-SJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: It's all very silly, yes. It is what I love doing, and after that bit of angst last chapter, I want to indulge. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
